A Haria Reunion
by Lying Little Liar
Summary: When BFF's Aria Montgomery and Hanna Marin are reunited,and the face difficulties when it comes to dating, friendships, and college. Is their friendship still strong enough to handle anything especially after adding a relentless tormenter who goes by the name of -A into the picture?
1. Chapter 1

**Aria POV**

Today is my frist day at Rosewood High. I'm really nervous but also excited. We moved because in my old town something really embarrassing happened and the bullying got so bad my parents decided to move. I'm on my way to first period English with Mr. Fitz. I just hope I don't see anyone I know. I walk into class and take an empty seat in the back next to the most gorgeous blonde I'd ever seen. She remind me a little of my old friend Hanna Marin but this girl acted nothing like the Hanna I knew and she sure as hell didn't dress like her. She was sitting next to another blonde who looked and acted a lot like her almost as if they were twins. The two blondes were talking to two other girls both brunettes. One way very tan and her hair was more black then brown. Even though she was sitting I could tell she was tall and she was definitely an athlete, you could tell by the way she looked and acted. The other brunette was kinda pale, also tall but maybe a few inches shorter then the other one. She was really skinny but she also looked athletic and she dressed kinda nerdy opposed to the other brunette who dressed sporty.

"Aria? Aria Montgomery? Is that you?" The blonde next to me asked

"Hanna? Hanna Marin?" I ask

"W-what are doing here?" she asks

"I uh my family finally decided it would be good to move after um that thing." I say

"Its good to see." she says more of a question then a statement

"Yeah you too." I say

"Hanna aren't you gonna introduce us?" asks the nerdy looking brunette

"Oh right. This is Aria. She's the girl from my old town I was telling you about." she says nervously

"I'm Alison Dilaurentis but you can call me Ali." says the blonde

"I'm Emily Fields." says the sporty looking brunette

"I'm Spencer Hastings." says the nerdy looking brunette

"I'm sorry girls is my teaching getting in the way of your conversation?" The teacher asks

"Sorry Mr. Fitz. I was introducing Aria to my friends. She's new here but she was my best friend before I moved here."

"Hi I'm Aria Montgomery." I say nervously

"Hi Aria my name is Mr. Fitz and I don't allow talking during my class."

"Its my fault and she's new here. She didn't know." Hanna says

"Well I thought it was kind of a given to not talk while the teacher is talking Ms. Marin."

"Sorry it won't happen again Mr. Fitz." Hanna apologizes

"It happens every day doesn't it. I know how we always used to be talking during class or if we were if different classes texting each other and you seem like a talkative group of people so I'm guessing you still don't mean it do you?" I ask

"Thats probably the only thing about me that hasn't changed." Hanna laughs

"The 5 of you are disruppting my class so you can all see me in detention after school." Mr. Fitz says

**Line Break**

Hanna's new friends seem really nice but the way they were looking me when Hanna told them who I am makes me think she might have told them what happened back in my old town and if she did I'll probably have to move again and I kinda like it here. I have second period with Alison and she said she would make a exception and add me to the group since I was an old friend of Hanna's. She sais I was really special because they don't do that for just anyboby which kind of scares me. I have thrid period with Spencer and she's super smart and she could tell I was struggling and offered to help me with homework if I ever needed it. She seems pretty nice. Fourth period I have with Emily. She's really sweet and funny. She reminds me a little of the old Hanna except for the fact that she's a swimmer and Hanna hates being active unless a hot guy is involved. Finally in fifth period I got Hanna. She's a lot differnt then she used to be but she seems more confident which is good for her. We all happened to have sixth period free and I hung out with them and we all got to know each other. We had seventh period together too. We were late to detention with Mr. Fitz which made him really mad and we couldn't stop talking which really pissed him off. He was really cute and Ali said they get away with anything just by flirting even with the female teachers. She said Emily mostly flirts with them and she started blushing like crazy. I think she might be gay which is totally fine with me. Hanna said she saw Mr. Fitz checking me out during English and that maybe if I flirt with him a little we wouldn't get in anymore trouble. I didn't believe her but he was really cute so I gave it a try and it worked. After that the girls took me shopping. We had a lot of fun. I'm really starting to like it here. Tomorrow night we're all staying at Spencer's family's lake house.

**At the lake house**

"Ok come on Em she a part of group. You know the rules. You can't fall for one of us or else your out. Just because your gay doesn't mean you get to be gay with us." Alison says

"Hey that was really rude. You can't treat your friends like." I say

"Its ok Aria I'm used to it besides she's just jealous because I don't look at her like that and I was just admiring your necklace anyways." Emily says

"Thanks it was my grandmothers. I don't know if Hanna told you this or not but in my old town a lot of people were homophobic and some rumors got out that I was into girls and was messing around with someone so I can't just stand by and let people make comments like that especially not to my friends." I confesss

"Ugh you have to be kidding me. They weren't true were they?" Ali says with a disgusted look on her face

"Partially. I-"

"There either true or not so which is it?" Alison demands

"People were saying stuff about me and this one girl being pretty close for just friends. We were really close but we weren't together or anything but we had kissed a few times but one was when we were playing spin the bottle, one was a dare, and one we were really drunk and she thought I was a guy for some reason." I admit

"So your straight?" Spencer asks

"I don't like to label myself and you can't help who you fall for but I've never looked at girls like that." I say

"Who was the girl? If you don't mind me asking. Its not like we'd even know who she is." Emily asks

"Um I don't know if I should say. I think I saw her in the hallway at school and she moved before I did."

"It was me." Hanna blurts

"Hanna you didn't have to-"

"Its fine. If your not gonna hide it from your new friends you met yesterday I shouldn't hide it from friends I've had for two years now. Besides should we really be embarrassed about nothing and like you said you can't help who you fall for and Emily's gay so she has no place to judge and Spencer and Alison are her friends so that says something." Hanna says

"Why did you finally decide to move?" Spencer asks

"Me and Hanna both got bullied a lot. It was worse for her thats why she moved two years before I did but then the bullying started getting worse for me since she was gone and when I tried to kill myself my parents thought it was time to move. At first I would play around with them. There was this one time when someone painted the word 'dyke' on my locker so then next day I got a white shirt and painted it on there and the principal said I had to change or I would be suspended and I told him that if someone didn't fight back things would never get any better there and he told me to take the shirt off or leave so I took my shirt off and started walking to my next class in my bra and then he said I was suspended but I refused to leave and they had to have to cops drag me out of the school in handcuffs. Even though I wasn't gay someone had to take a stand. I decided to be that person. Eventually it became to much to handle and my parents refused to leave because they cared more about thier jobs then me and my little brother and so I took almost an entire bottle of my dad's heart medication but my brother found me in time and my parents tired checking me into some mental hospital after I was released from the hospital but I didn't meet the criteria to be admitted so finally they decided to move here."

"Well you don't have to worry about that here. Alison is the 'queen bee', Hanna is the 'it girl', Spencer is crazy smart and good at pretty much any sport, and I'm the school's best swimmer and I'd like to think I'm pretty smart myself. No one would dare to mess with us. They'd be stupid to try and now your one of us. Besides we're the only ones who know and we'd never tell anyone." Emily says

"I've missed you so much Ar. I'm sorry I stopped calling and texting." Hanna says

"Its ok I get it besides my parents didn't like the fact that we kept talking after you moved anyways." I say

"I have to show you pictures of my boyfriend, Caleb." Hanna says taking out her phone

"Damn he's really cute but he would look so much better with me." I joke

"Huh so not funny. He's mine so back!" She says

"This is my boyfriend Toby." Spencer says showing me a picture on her phone

"You know maybe I'll take him instead." I say seriously

"You don't even wanna mess with Spoby. Trust me." Alison says

"What about you Alison? Do you have a boyfriend?" I ask

"I not a one guy type of girl. Every guy deserves to be with me at least once in their life." Ali laughs

"Oh so your slut?" I ask

"You don't wanna go there with me dyke!"

"Relax it was just a joke and your gonna need a lot more then 'dyke' to get to me." I say

"I'm not a slut but I don't see the point in only being with one guy and I don't sleep with every guy I have some class."

"She's just doesn't wanna admit that she really likes someone and actually wants a real relationship with them." Hanna explains

"Hanna how many time do I have to tell I'm not into her like that!"

"Her? You mean Emily?" I ask surprised

"Em is my favorite thats all." Alison says

"Thats funny because me and Hanna never get a goodbye kiss like the one you gave Emily the other day." Spencer teases

"Does Emily have a girlfirend or something?" I ask

"No but Ali saw what I went through coming out and she doesn't wanna go through that but she's really into boys which makes things a little more complicated for her." Emily explains

"Can we talk about something else!" Ali snaps

"Ok lets talk about me. Believe it or not before we moved I had a boyfriend and he still hasn't realized I move and we moved here three months ago I just didn't start school until yesterday." I admit

"He sounds like a jerk. How do you not know after three months that your girlfriend moved." Emily says

"Well I think my parents told his parents I was in a mental hospital and I wasn't allowed to see him because I said he was the reason why I tried to kill myself but he is a bit of a douche so Idk."

"Our parents kinda suck too. My parents, my mom specifically tried to pray the gay away. I'll be 18 next month and we all have jobs and after I turn 18 we're gonna get a place and live together until we leave for college you can live with us too if you want. Your 18 right?" Emily says

"Yeah I'm 18 but I'm not sure my parents would go for that since I tried to kill myself a few months ago and I'll be living with Hanna." I say

"I'm gay and I'll be living with three other girls. My parents aren't gonna like that but they can't stop me because legally I'll be an adult." Emily says

"My mom isn't that bad its just my dad who I have the real problem with." Hanna says

"Is your dad still screwing Isahell the skank?" I ask

"Yep and my mom still refuses to believe me but when she finally start believing it I'm not sticking around to clean up the mess my dad left." Hanna says

"So what you say Montgomery? Wanna move in with us?" Spencer asks

"Hell yeah!"

"Emily and Hanna are sharing a room, Ali has to have her own room so you can share a room with me. We can be team Sparia!" Spencer says

"Haha ok sounds like fun. We'll be way cooler then Hannily." I say

"I liked you but now I'm not so sure anymore." Emily says with fake hurt in her voice

"Spence you got anything to drink here?" Alison asks

"There's some beer in the fridge but thats all we have. Melissa's new boyfriend Ian had a party here last night and now all thats left is beer." Spencer says

"I'll bring some for all of us." Ali says walking towards the kitchen

**Line Break**

I had a lot of fun last night with Hanna and her friends well my friends I guess I should say. I really like it here in Rosewood and I'm really glad to have Hanna back and I really like Spencer. Its too bad we'll have to split up soon when we go to college.

**Well I hope you liked it. If you like the story I can continue but if not then its just a one shot. 5 reviews and I keep writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aria POV**

"I'm hungry. Wanna go get some food?" I ask Spencer breaking the silence between the two of us

"Yeah sure. When I was on my over here, Hanna text and said her, Em, and Ali were going to Philly and asked me if I wanted to come and I told her I was coming over here. Hanna's been dying to try some new resturant. Its not too late go."

"Yeah sure. Lets go!"

"I'm texting Hanna to tell her were coming."

**In Philly**

"Hanna that resturant was horrible. Who told you about that place?" Spencer asks trying to contain her laughter

"You remember that Isabel chick my dad is screwing? Well she has a daughther, Kate, she's about our age and she told me about it. I really should have known better then to trust that skank bitch especially since she's Isabel's daughther." Hanna laughs

"My mom went to visit my dad in Texas. How about we just go back to my place and order some pizzas." Emily suggests

"I can steal a bottle of my dad's Scotch." Hanna says

"Hanna we have still have one more day of finals tomorrow." Spencer reminds her

"Come on Spencer live a little. This is the best time drunk on a school night." I say

"Fine but if I fail this final I'm blaming both of you." She says pointing to me and Hanna

"Me, Aria, and Alison can go get the pizza's while Spencer takes Hanna home to get the Scotch." Emily says

**Line Break**

"Lets play truth or dare. I'll go first. Aria, truth or dare?" Alison asks

"Dare." I say after taking another shot

"I dare you to kiss one us."

"Easy." I look around the group and decide who to kiss. "Spencer, ever kissed a girl before?" I ask with a devilish grin

"No." She replies nervously

"Well now you can say you have." I say before crashing my lips into her for a short, heated kiss.

"Damn Aria! I didn't think you'd actually do it." Alison says laughing

"You should see some of the dares I've done before. That was nothing." I say with a smirk

"Whats with the look Hanna? Jealous much?" Emily teases her

Hanna grabs me and pulls me in for a kiss. Its was short but passionate.

"Guess she really was jealous!" Alison laughs

Hanna runs off to the bathroom in tears.

"Are you gonna go after her?" Spencer asks

"Yeah I guess I probably should." I say as I slowly stand and go after her "Hanna! Are you ok?" I ask as I knock on the bathroom door

"No I'm not ok Aria now please just go away!" She yells through her tears

"Do you want me to try?" Emily whispers walking up behind me

"I don't care. I have to go. I can't be here." I say running towards the stairs

"Aria your drunk. You can't leave right now." Spencer reminds me

"Fine. I'm sleeping downstairs. She doesn't wanna see me."

"I'll sleep down there with then." Spencer says following me

"No Spencer! The kiss was just a dare, it meant nothing." I yell

"Aria I-"

"Look Spencer I didn't mean to hurt your feeling but its the truth ok. I said I'd stay but I'm sleeping downstairs on the couch. Alone."

"No your not. Its hurts your back when you sleep on the couch. Its nothing you did, you acutally reacted better then I expected I just, I can't believe I actually did that." Hanna says walking into the hallway followed by Emily and Alison

**The next day at school**

"Aria, Emily, Spencer, Hanna, and Alison. I need to see the 5 of you after class." Mr. Fitz says near the end of class

"You don't think he knows we were-" Hanna is cut off

"Don't worry I'll handle it." I say

"What are you sleeping with him or something because unless you are, he's not gonna give you any special treatment." Spencer says rather loudly

"Spencer!" I whisper shout

"I'm sorry is there something you girls would like to share with the class?" Mr. Fitz asks

"I just have one thing to say. No Spencer I'm not sleeping with him or anyone else for that matter. He just seems really into me thats all but I'm not a slut so I'm not gonna sleep with him." I say

"You five. Hallway. Now." Mr. Fitz says through clentched teeth

"Its not like we were talking about you. Why would we talk about something like that especially during class. What could you possibly punish us for Ezra?" Alison says fighting back

"Did you just call him Ezra?" Hanna laughs

"Yeah so? Its his name. I don't have to call him Mr. Fitz." *bell rings* "Bye Ezra, see ya on Monday."

**Line Break**

"Ok that was so badass. English today. Maybe Aria's not sleeping with him but I'm not so sure Ali isn't." Hanna jokes

"Hanna you can't make jokes like that. You could get me in a lot of trouble."

"Sorry Ali."

"Can we talk about all the kissing that happend last night? For someone who isn't into girls Aria sure seemed to be last night." Alison teases

"Ok first of all Spencer was just a dare and second of all Hanna kissed me."

"You didn't have to kiss Spencer and you totally kissed Hanna back and don't think we haven't noticed the way you've been looking at the two of them today." Emily points out

"I was drunk ok." Me, Hanna, and Spencer say

"If thats your all going with." Emily says

"Whatever Emily. Finals are over now and I don't wanna be here any longer then I have to so I'm leaving. Anyone wanna come?" I say

"Yeah!" Spencer says

"I'll go too and keep an eye on these two." Ali says

"Me and Hanna still have one more final so we'll see you later. Come on Hanna." Emily says dragging Hanna away

**Line Break **

**Narrator POV**

"What the hell Emily and could you loosen the grip a little!" Hanna shouts

"I'm gonna say a word and your gonna say the first thing that comes to mind. Aria."

"Love." Hanna blurts

"Oh my gosh Hanna your-"

"No Emily I'm not in love with her. She's my best friend and I love her."

"Hanna you kissed her last night and you said the first thing that comes to mind when I say the word 'Aria' is 'love'. Don't tell me your not in love with her."

"I'm in love with Caleb."

"I thought I was in love with Ben but I like girls and only girls so obviously thats not true."

"Well I'm not gay like you are Em. I'm leaving and you better not follow me bcause I have nothing left to say to you."

"Hanna I know its scary but-"

"Its not scary Emily because I'm not gay!" Hanna shouts as she walks away

**Line Break**

"Come on you two! Just admit that your into each other!" Alison begs

"Fine. I do have a confession. I broke up with Toby because I think I'm gay. I'm not saying I'm into Aria I'm just saying I think I'm gay but I'm still not sure." Spencer admits

"I guess there's a possibility that like girls but thats the best I can give you right now Ali." Aria confesses

Hanna and Emily walk into the room

"Hanna is there something you wanna say?" Emily asks

"*sigh* Fine. When I think about Aria the first thing that comes to my mind is love but thats all I can admit." She says

"What about you Ali?" Spencer asks

"I came out as bisexual already. Now you three need to figure out who you are. We can't do everything for you."

"Alison they need more time. Don't push them." Emily says

"Well they're running out of time. Pretty soon high school will be over and they'll be going their separte ways and by that time it will be too late."

"Look I know the two of you are just trying to help but you're really just making things harder so could you please just stay out of it." Aria begs Emily and Alison

"The school called my parents and told them about the whole scene with Mr. Fitz and they said if I don't come home that they're telling the cops I stole alchool and me and my friends were drinking. I'm legally an adult so they can't force me to stay with them but since I'm not 21 and I was drinking they're doing this to get me back home. I gotta go but don't worry I'll figure some way out of this." Hanna sighs

"I don't think you should go. I know your parents and they're probably just bluffing. You've been arrested so many times before for shoplifting and your mom always is willing to do anything to get you out of it so do you really think she'd actually go through with something like this. I moved out and I'm completely done with my parents. Maybe you all should be too." Emily says

**Line Break**

"Aria? Where's Spencer?" Hanna asks walking into Aria's bedroom

"Downstairs talking to Emily. Why?"

"I need to say something and you need to listen. You don't have to say anything back just listen. Please. I didn't ask my parents to leave because of the rumors. I could handle some stupid rumors. I asked them if we could leave because part of me wished those rumors were true, that we were really together and that scared the hell out of me. When we came here I met Sean and we dated for a few weeks then I met Caleb and we've dated on and off for the past year and a half. I was always throughing myself at boys because I thought maybe the feelings I had for you would just go away but they never did and they've only gotten stronger since you came here. I love you Aria."

"Hanna I don't know what to say. This is a lot to process."

"I know but I couldn't keep it in any longer. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Aria and I really do love you."

"I love you too Hanna I'm just still not sure if its in that way. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I think I hear Spencer coming. She doesn't need to know about this conversation yet." Hanna whispers before leaving the room

"Hi." Spencer says ackwardly

"You ok?'' Aria asks

"Yeah me and Emily just had a pretty intense conversation thats all."

"Did you talk about me?"

"We did actually but we talked about all of us."

"What'd you say about me?" Aria asks standing up and walking closer to Spencer

"I said I think I might have feelings for you." She says walking closer to Aria

"Well do you?" Aria asks bring her face closer to Spencer's

"Lets find out." Spencer says before closing the door and connecting her lips with Aria's. The two shared a rather long and heated kiss until they had to pull apart for air.

"Definitley have feelings for you."Spencer says pressing her forehead against Aria's

"Spencer, Aria! We need you down stairs for a minute!" Alison calls up to her friends

The two girls slowly and ackwardly walk down the stairs together to see the parents of all 5 girls waiting downstairs

"I'm not doing this and neither should any of you. I'm going back to my room. They can see themselves out." Spencer says truning around and heading back upstairs. After a few seconds the other girls begin to follow her

"You were making out weren't you?" Alison asks as soon as all five girls are upstairs and away from their parents

"It was just kiss. A pretty long and heated kiss but still just one kiss." Aria admits

"You didn't know how to react to me saying 'I love you' but when Spencer says it you just climb into bed with her. I was wrong when I said I love you. I hate you Aria. I'm going back to live with my parents." Hanna says with tears streaming down her face

"Hanna I'm sorry. Please don't leave. I was just a heat of the moment thing and I didn't 'climb into bed with her' it was just one kiss. I don't know who I have feelings for. I'm trying to figure it out but I just need more time." Aria begs

"Hanna its really hard having feelings for two people at once. Just give her some time because if you really loved her you'd respect that she's not ready to make a decision yet." Emily says

"Well when you were in love with me and Alison at the same time you chose her. Ever since then I was knew I was gay. I can't just wait around to get my heart broken all over again." Hanna says

"Hanna you and I have something Spencer and I don't. History. No one is ever gonna come between what we have. If I lost you it would be the end of the world. I love you Hanna. Its very possible that I love you in that way but I just don't know.

"You have to say you'll choose me or I'm leaving and never coming back." Hanna says trying to hold back her tears

"If you do this without even thinking about it just so you can keep Hanna, who you may not even love in that way, in your life then there's no chance of us. I'm not gonna just wait around for you to realize you don't love her like that because by the time you do it will be too late." Spencer says

"Aria if they're gonna treat you like this then you deserve better. If I were you I'd chose neither of them. You don't do that to someone you're in love with." Emily says

"I need more time to think about this and whoever doesn't like it can go and if you think that one day you can just come back and say you changed your mind think again. If you ever want to be with me then you'll wait until I've made my decision. If its ok with her I'm sleeping in Ali's room tonight." Aria says

"Yeah sure. You can have my room to yourself for as long as you want. I'll stay in your room with Spencer."

"Thanks Ali. I'm going to get a drink. Anybody want anything?"

They all shake their heads no

**The next morning**

"Morning Aria. I just came to get some clothes. I didn't wake you did I?"

"No I wasn't asleep. You can have your room back tonight I just needed to be away from the both of them last night." Aria says getting out of bed

"Are you sure. You could even move into my room if you wanted or I'm sure Emily wouldn't mind trading roommates if you'd rather share a room with her."

"I'm sure. I was up all night thinking about it. I don't know how I'm supposed to make a decision like this."

"Eventually you'll realize thinking about it will get you no where and you'll learn how to follow your heart but until you get there, its not gonna be easy."

"Aren't you supposed to be bitch? Why are helping me Alison?"

"Despite the way I treat people I do care. I'm actually not heartless or cold-hearted like people always say. I treat my friends worse then anymone but the truth is love you girls and I'd do anything to protect you. I could tell you were really struggling with this and I just wanted to help."

"Thanks Ali. I knew there had to be something there if Emily loves you so much."

"Your welcome. Emily went to The Brew to get us all some coffee. Our parents are all still down there."

"What are we gonna do?"

"We're trying to prove that we're adults so when Emily gets back we're all going down there and handling this like adults would." Spencer says walking into the room

"Do you need something Spencer?" Ali asks

"Yeah I just came to tell you that you have 10 missed calls from Noel."

"Dammit. I forgot we had plans for breakfast. Thanks Spencer."

"Mhm." Spencer says as she begins to walk out the room

"Spencer wait! Ali could you give us a minute?"

"Sure. Should I close the door on my way out?"

"No. I want to talk to her. People still do that Ali."

"Apparently not you two." Alison says as she walks out the room

"What do you want?" Spencer says rather coldly

"Geez what's your problem Spencer?"

"Aria just because this is hard on you doesn't mean it isn't hard on me and Hanna too. I can't just sit down and have a conversation with you when all I wanna do is kiss you. Oh and could you please move out of our room because I can't stand the thought of sharing a room with you every night until I leave for college."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for putting you through this. I know its hard on everyone but I just wanna make the right decision. I owe each of us that much. If you really want me to move out of our room I will and just so you know, I really liked kissing you and I really wanna do it again."

"Don't say things like that." Spencer says as she walks out the room

"Aria?" Hanna says as she enters the room

"Yeah Han?"

"I think I should kiss you because you and Spencer had a real kiss and you both felt somethig there and I think we should have a real kiss to see if anything is there. I feel really wrong asking you to kiss me because it-" Hanna is cut off by Aria lips. The kiss wasn't as long and heated as the Aria and had with Spencer but it felt just as meaningful

"Well?" Hanna asks nervously

"I guess I'm done thinking about. I need to just follow my heart. Thats the only way I'll ever be able to choose."

"Well if ever need a break from following you heart, you know where Iive." Hanna says with a small smile

Aria knew this would be the hardest decision she'd ever have to make. She knew if she ever screwed it up there was no way of fixing it. She decided to turn to what felt like her only option. Her pills.

**Hanna and Spencer both declared their love for Aria and now she has a decision to make. She decided to handle it the only way she she knew how. With her pills. What's gonna happen to Aria and who is she gonna chose. 5 reviews for an update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ****Janicet asked for more Emison. There will be some Emison but remember this is a Hanna/Aria/Spencer love triangle and thats what the main focus is on. Sorry for the late update I've just had a lot going on lately and school starts back tomorrow so I won't be able to update as frequently.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to there rightful owners.**

**Spencer POV**

While Emily was out getting coffee, me, Hanna, and Alison were finally able to get our parents to leave. After they we decided to make breakfast. Now that finals are over the seniors aren't required to go to school until graduation which is in three days so we decided not to go to school today. Me, Han, and Ali finish up breakfast just as Em gets back with the coffee.

"I'll go find Aria." I say as I head towrds the stairs "Aria we made breakfast! Em is back with the coffee!" I yell as I get to the top of the staircase

"I'll be down in minute!" She yells back

Curious as to what she's been doing for so long I go to look for her in Ali's room where she slept last night

"What are doing?" I ask when I see her with a bottle of pills

"Mind your own business." She says coldly

"A girl with a failed attempt of suicide is in my house with a bottle of pills. I know she already been stressed out a lot lately so what am I supposed to think?"

"I'm not suicidal anymore Spencer! I get migranes! My doctor prescribed me pain killers and I was just about to take one! Do you have a problem with that!"

"For someone with a mirgrane your being awfully loud." I point out

"Really Spencer? What do think I'm gonna try and kill myself again because I'm not."

"Well people with migranes aren't usually screaming at the top of their lungs and your not acting like yourself so maybe your going through withdrawl. Your addicted to them aren't you?"

"Maybe I don't have a migrane but I do have a headache. I'm under a lot of stress right now and with everything going through my mine my head just hurts. I'm sick of everyone treating me like a child and questioning my every move."

"Well can you blame us and you never answered my question. Are you addicted to pain killers?"

"No. I am not addicted. I am not suicidal. I am fine."

"You swear?"

"Yes Spencer! Now will you please just get out." Aria begs

"No. You need to take your mind off things so why don't I go get us some food and I'll bring my laptop too and we can have breakfast in bed and watch movies."

"As tempting as that sounds I'm gonna have to say no. I can't just lie in bed next to you all day and try to ignore the way I feel about you."

"Then just end this all and say you'll be my girlfriend."

"Spencer I love you but I love Hanna too."

"Lets just go downstairs before Hanna starts thinking things."

"Yeah lets go."

Aria and I walk down stairs and into the kitchen where all the other girls are waiting.

"Took you long enough." Hanna says as we walk into the kitchen

"Thats because we were fighting. Spencer accused me of popping pills." Aria says obviously still mad

"Well are you?" Emily asks

"No. Hanna can we talk for a minute. Alone."

"Yeah sure." Hanna says nervously

**Hanna POV**

Aria just said she wants to talk to me alone. I'm really nervous. Her and Spencer were upstairs for a long time and I'm really worried that she made her choice and choose Spencer. She says they we're fighting but I'm not sure wheter or not to believe her.

"What did you wanna talk about?" I ask

"We have a lot of history as friends and if we're gonna risk that we have to be absolutely sure that this is what we want. I know you used to have feelings for Emily and I need to know if those feelings are still there." she says

"No not at all." I answer honestly

"What about Caleb. You seemed to really have loved him."

"Caleb was special. I think in a way I'll always love but-"

"Hanna if you think you love him in any way the we can't risk this. There's too much at stake if you think you might always have feelings for him."

"Yeah I guess your right. Caleb was the first guy I ever loved and I have no doubt in my mind that I really loved him. I honestly think that there will always be a part of me that loves him I think I need to figure out wheter or not I'm bisexual and if I am wheter or not I still wanna be with him. Our friendship means the world to me but I do really love you romantically. I don't ever wanna hurt you so I think I owe this to the both of us."

"I really wanted to choose you Han but I was so afraid you still loved him and I'd get my heart broken."

"What about Spencer. She loved Toby just as much as I loved Caleb."

"Its just this look in your eye you get when you see him or hear his name, anything to remind you of him. She doesn't get that look when it comes to Toby and she seems pretty convinced that she thought she loved him but now she's pretty certain she was wrong."

"Well no matter what I'll always love you even if it isn't in a romantic way. Your my best friend. I think the universe picked us to be best friends and we can't mess with that."

"When the univerese picks you, you just have to accept it but I'm glad the universe picked you to be my best friend Hanna Banana."

"Me too babe."

"I"m hungray. What did you guys make for breakfast?"

"Well Spencer and Ali made waffles but I just burned them. I'm surprised I didn't burn the whole house down!"

"Waffles are my favorite! Lets go eat!"

**Line Break**

"Oh my God these waffles are amazing!" Hanna says with a mouthful of waffles

"Hanna really! Could you please not talk with your mounthful!" Spencer scolds her

"I agree with Hanna. These are amazing." Emily says

"Its my nana's recipe." Spencer says

"What did you put in these?" Aria asks

"Nana's secret ingredient."

"She made me leave the room while she put it in so even I don't know what it is." Ali says

"Since we don't have to go to school to day what do you guys wanna do?" Hanna asks

"I just wanna know who Aria picked already!" Emily says

"What makes you think I made my choice?" Aria asks

"Because you were talking to both girls alone for a pretty long time."

"Ok it was not that long and I haven't made my decision yet."

"What did you guys talk about Spencer?" Emily asks

"I just accused her of being a junkie, hit on her, asked her to be my girlfriend, then she turned me down saying that she's loves me but she's loves Hanna too." Spencer says

"What did you guys talk about Hanna?" Ali asks

"Its none of your business Ali!" Hanna says defensively

"She picked you didn't she! I was always rooting for Team Haria!" Ali says

"She did not make her decision yet and your only saying that because you think I'm still into Emily which I am not and I also made that perfectly clear to Aria." Hanna says

"Defensive much Han?" Emily says

"What about Caleb? Did you establish that your completely over Caleb?"

"Alison will you just stay out of it! I know everyone whats to know who Aria's choice is but its between me, Hanna, and Aria. She hasn't made her decision yet and she just needs a little more time so back the hell off!" Spencer yells

*phone buzzes

"Its mine." Hanna says

"Anyone we know?" Emily asks

"Well um. I just have to go do a thing." Hanna says

"What thing?" Aria asks

"That thing we were talking a mintue ago." Hanna answers vaguely

"Oh that thing. Text me after and tell me how it goes." Aria says

"Ok I will. I'll be back soon." Hanna says as she runs for the door trying to avoid anymore questions

"Where is she going?" Ali asks

"You'll find out later." Aria says

**Line Break**

"Hi Caleb. Thanks for meeting." Hanna says as she takes a seat next to her former boyfriend at the brew

"Hey Hanna. You look beautiful as always." Caleb says nervously

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." Hanna say ackwardly

"Um you said you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah."

About..."

"Us. Well kinda in a way but not really."

"That doesn't make any sense. Are we talking about us or not? Its a yes or no question Hanna."

"Yes." Hanna says a thinking about it for a minute

"Ok so lets talk." Caleb says

"Please don't freak out when I say this. I-I love A-aria."

"Wait what?! I thought you said we were gonna talk about us then you say you love your best friend!" Caleb says freaking out

"Caleb just listen and keep your voice down. I love Aria but I think I still love you too." Hanna explains

"So your trying to decide which one of you want to be with or does Aria even feel the same way."

"Its not that simple. Aria loves me back but she loves Spencer too and Spencer loves Aria. I love you but I don't know if I love in the same way I used to." Hanna tries to explain

"I thought Spencer loved Toby." Caleb says even more confused

"She did well at least she thought she did but then she meet Aria and now she know that she's a lesbian and she doesn't love Toby."

"Ok so let me get this straight. You love me and Aria. Aria loves you and Spencer. Spencer loves Aria and not Toby."

"Yes."

"So there's this whole Hanna, Aria, Spencer love triangle but now that you realize you still me there's also a Hanna, Aria, Caleb love triangle."

"Yep."

"I never thought my love life would be this complicated at 18."

"Well look at mine. I'm a part of two love trinagles and Aria is in both of them. My best friend."

"Well who do you wanna be with?"

"Thats what I'm trying to figure out and so is Aria so now we're both in this place where we wanna make a decision but if I picked Aria and she picked Spencer then if I decided to be with you I'd be picking my second choice and same goes for Aria with Spencer. Its all just so complicated. We wanna be together but she loves Spencer too and I love you and we're both afraid to risk our friendship if we're not 100% certain about this. This is some seriously fucked up shit."

"Your telling me. So what do you think? What do you want?"

"I don't know Caleb. I love but she's my best friend and its really risky but I love you too. When I pictured my future I always saw you and me together but then again I never thought I was gonna see Aria again. I just don't know what to do."

"Well in a few months we leave for college and you'll be in Rhode Island, I'll be in California, and Aria will be in Connecticut. Why don't you just wait until after college to make the decision because we'll all be in different states."

"But thats four years Caleb. Four years is a long time to ask someone to wait. She might not even wanna be with me now so how do you think she's gonna feel in for years?"

"Hanna if she really loves you and wants to be with you then she'd wait forever for you. I know I would."

"I can't ask you to do that. What about your life? Don't you want a family one day?"

"Lets not talk about my future lets talk about yours. When you look at your future what do you see?"

"I already told you that I've always seen you and me together."

"That was then but this is now. Close your eyes and try to picture your future. Who's in it this time?"

"I don't know you I guess."

"Hanna you need to stop asking other people what you want and start asking yourself. Your the only one who knows what you want."

"Before Aria came here I just wanted to become a fashion designer. Everyone was supposed to know the name 'Hanna Marin-Rivers' but now Aria is back and I don't know who I wanna be."

"Just think about it. You don't have to decide now but just think about it."

"You know what Caleb I wanna be with you."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Me and you are meant to be together. You shouldn't fuck with the universe."

"I love you Hanna."

"I love you too but I have to go. The girls are waiting for me."

"Can I come with you?"

"You wanna come to my house and hang out with me, Spencer, Aria, Emily and Alison?"

"As long as your there I'm happy."

**Line Break**

"Hey Alison we need to talk." Emily says to her girlfriend

"About?" Alison asks

"About us. We're leaving for college in a few months and I'm going to Stanford and your going to Rhode Island School of Design with Hanna."

"I know. We've know this for weeks Em."

"Ali we're gonna be on oppisite sides of the country."

"What are trying say Em? Do you wanna see other people or something?"

"Do you?"

"Can we not have this conversation right now, in front of Aria and Spencer. We have more important things to talk about."

"More important things like what?"

"Spencer, Aria, and Hanna."

"Seriously Ali, that doesn't involve us."

"Yes it does!"

"Where is Hanna anyways?" Spencer asks

"She went to talk to Caleb. They might be getting back together." Aria answers

"So does this mean your choosing Spencer?" Emily asks

"Well I wanted to wait until Hanna got back to hear what happened with Caleb but yeah, it does."

"Wait really?" Spencer asks excitedly

"Yeah really. I know Hanna wants Caleb but I could tell she was afraid to make the decision because she tought she was gonna hurt me ot make me hate her or something. I knew it was you the whole time Spence I just had to wait for Hanna to figure out that she wants Caleb and not me."

"So did you really love her or not?" Spencer asks

"Yeah I just...love you more. I knew that from the beginning."

"You knew the whole time but you still made me wait?" Spencer asks

"Can we not get into this right now? Lets get Emily and Alison fighting about their relationship." Aria says trying to change the subject

"Yeah back to us. Are you breaking up with me or not?" Ali asks glad to be back in the spotlight

"I just need to know if we're gonna try this whole long distance thing or what. Long distance relationships never work out." Emily says

"Yeah but this one will because its us. We're not like everyone else." Ali says

"Good because I was really hoping I wouldn't have to lose my girl."

"I'm not going anywhere Emily Fields."

"So Spencer, Aria. You really gonna try this whole long distance thing?" Emily asks

"Are you kidding? As long as I've already waited for her do you reallly think I wanna wait another four years?" Spencer asks

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Hanna says making her presence known

"Finally! Are you two back together?" Aria asks looking between Hanna and Caleb

"Of course we are and you and Spencer?" Hanna says

"Yeah. I've made her wait long enough." Aria says with a small laugh

"Finally we're done with all that relationship drama. What do you guys wanna do today?" Emily asks

"We should have a party. We have our own house and we still haven't had a party." Hanna says

"Tomorrow's Graduation Day. Everyone is gonna be at Noel's party." Spencer points out

"We should go too. It'll be our last high school." Aria says

"Ali what time does the party start?" Emily asks

**The people that reviewed wanted Aria and Hanna but everytime I tried to write it that I couldn't make it work the way I wanted it to but don't worry, Hanna and Aria kind of a special friendship. They'll have their time. Again I'm really sorry for the late update. I know this chapter wasn't the greatest I'm just having a harder time then I thought I would transitioning the girls from high school to college. Sadly I have to go back to school tomorrow and I'm not sure when the next update will be. I wanna make one thing clear right now. I do not write sex scenes for many different reasons so don't expect that to happen. When I write each chapter I do one half one day and the other half another and I'm always going back and changing things so thats part of the reason it took me so and plus the battery on my laptop is fucked so I always have to have in plugged in to use it and sometimes it comes on unplugged and I losed everything and I get really pissed and it takes a few days until I can think of something worth writing again so I'm sorry about that. Sorry for the mistakes. I was in a hurry to get this posted and didn't have time to go over everything as good as I should of. Like always review and remember to ~Stay Weird Bitches.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok this story is gonna start off with and time jump to the liars and Caleb in college and go from there probably with a few flashbacks to explain certain things. Just so we're all clear on one thing, there is NO -A. If I put -A into the story then the girls would have to explain everything to Aria and you can't really just explain -A so thats not happening. There is no -A and never will be an -A so if you ever give me any ideas please leave -A out of them. I know those of you Haria shippers are probably upset that I chose Sparia but it'll all make more sense later. Sorry for any mistakes.**

**A/N 2: This is only for those of you who read my other story **_**All Grown Up.**_** If you don't read the story then you can skip this part. I've decided to take a little more time off from that story because school is just starting and I'm really into this story but once I get back into the swing of things with school and all, I'll start working on that again. It won't be a long break I'm just trying to adjust to all the changes in my life right now but I'm probably gonna try to start writing again next week end or so. I'm sorry to stop and start writing so much with that story I just have more important thigs to take care of and I really wanna focus on this story and I think you'll really like where it goes.**

**Time Jump **

**Spencer POV**

"The other girls and Caleb all left for college about 3 months ago. Aria went to Yale in Conneticiet, Emily went to Stanford in California, Caleb is also in California but he's at UCLA, and Hanna and Alison both went to Rhode Island School of Design which is obviously in Rhode Island. I'm the only one still living at home and I'm struggling to pay rent. I go to Upenn so I still live at the house. Its been a difficult past 3 months for all of us. We're all away from our significant others and long distance relationships are never easy. I'll have to admit that its actually a hell of a lot harder then I thought it'd be. I thought me and Aria were strong enough to handle all this. We've been fighting a lot lately. A few weeks ago she wouldn't return any of my calls or texts for over a week. I was so worried about her. The next thing knew I was on a plane on my way to find my girl. That god she was fine but when I got back home we kinda ended up worse then we were before I came.

**Flashback**

_I get to her dorm room and I knock on the door. Moments later a tall, skinny, blue eyed blonde, who looked about an inch or two taller then me opened the door._

_"I'm sorry do I know you?" The girl asked rather rudely_

_"I'm looking for Aria Montgomery. This is her dorm right?" I ask _

_"Who are you?" she asks _

_"I'm Spencer Hastings. Aria is my girlfriend." _

_"I'm Carson, Aria's roommate. What are you doing here exactly?"_

_"I'm not sure if you know but Aria and I got into a pretty major fight a little over a week ago and I haven't heard from her since. I got really worried so I flew out here to find her."_

_"Oh yeah I know about that fight. Aria tells me everything."_

_"Where is she?" I ask growing impatient_

_"She hasn't anwered your calls or texts for a reason. She doesn't want to talk to you."_

_"Well can you at least tell me if she's ok?"_

_"No she's not ok because her girlfriend is a lying, cheating, cunt!"_

_"You don't even know me and I never once cheated on her!"_

_"So your saying you've lied to her and your a cunt?"_

_"Everyone lies. I'd be lying if I said I didn't and I am not a cunt your a cunt."_

_"Bitch you don't even know me."_

_"I don't give a fuck about you I just wanna know how Aria is!"_

_"Spencer? What are you doing here?"_

_I turn around and there she is. My beautiful girlfriend. I was so relieved when I saw her._

_"Aria. Your ok." Is all I can manage_

_"Spencer what are you doing here?" She asks for the second time_

_"After not hearing from you in over a week I got worried that something happened to you so I got on and plane and came to look for you."_

_"I probably shouldn't have ignored you for that long but I just needed some time Spencer."_

_"I forgive you. I just so glad that your ok. Aria I know what you've been thinking and I know things looked back bad but I swear it was all friendly. It got pretty lonely in Rosewood with you girls and Caleb gone."_

_"Come inside. I don't need everyone on the floor to hear our entire conversation." _

_Aria takes me by the hand and leads me in side. It was a pretty nice place, a little small though, but most of my focus was on her so I don't really remember it. _

_"Carson you give us some privicy please?" Aria asks_

_"Yeah sure hun, I'll go upstairs. Oh wait! We don't have an upstairs because this is a college dorm and not a very big one. I'd have to leave the dorm if you didn't want me to over hear you. I know you two have things to talk about but I live here too. You can't just kick me out."_

_"Carson I'm not kicking you but I really need to talk to her alone and I'm asking you to please leave but if you don't wanna do that then, then I'll kick you out."_

_"Fine I'll go but when I get back everyone better have their clothes on." Carson says sternly before walking out the front door_

_"I'm sorry about her. We've become pretty goo friends these past few months but she just feels like I only have time for you and not her when your not even here and she is._

_"Its fine. Have you met my friends Hanna and Alison because I've dealt with worse with those two."_

_"Good point. So back to us. I just really don't understand what was going on with you two."_

_"I get that Toby is my ex and I loved him once but Aria you have no competition. Toby and I are just friends. He gets lonely. I get lonely. We just like hanging out. We were friends before we were a couple and we can be friends again."_

_"I don't think he wants to be just friends and I think you've been leading him on."_

_"Aria I tell him all the time that I'm with you and I'm gonna be with you forever. There's nothing he can do to win me back and he shouldn't even bother trying."_

_"I guess I'm just gonna have to believe you because I'm tired of being mad at you. I miss you Spencer."_

_"I miss you too Aria. I miss being near you, I miss touching you, I miss kissing you, I miss... other things."_

_"Other things like what."_

_"I think I can show you better then I can tell you."_

_"Good because I hear make-up sex is the best._

**End of flashback**

Despite how we end things that night we're still really struggling. Aria was upset that I didn't stay longer and part of the reason I left was because of Toby. Something happened to him and he got hurt on the job. He's a cop now. He doesn't really have anybody and I'm still his emergency contact so I rushed back to Rosewood and to the hospital to see him. It probably wasn't the best idea considering the way Aria feels about him but I couldn't just leave him there alone. I just finished fixing my mistakes and now I go and make another one. I'm not sure how to work this out with out hurting one of them. Right now I've decided to make school my main priority because Hastings are perfect especially when in comes to school and I can't put a dent in that Hastings name.

**Aria POV**

Ever since I left for school Spencer and I have been fighting a lot. I guess she is to blame for a lot of it but I haven't been completely honest myself. My roommate Carson, has a crush on me. She's bisexual. She dumped her girl friend for me because apparently I lead her to believe that I was single and into her. I felt really bad about it and now I'm talking about Spencer evey chance I get. For some reason I thought it would help and it helped clear things up and little but she really seems to like me and its hard for her to here me talk about Spencer all the time but I have to make sure she knows where my heart is. I know I should have told Spencer everything but I've just been so mad her lately. Other than my relationship issuses things are going pretty great for me. I like my classes and the professors aren't bad either. I want to get a degree to be an English teacher one day but I might consider a job in the art department too. My art teacher is really encouraging me to do something in that area. I wanna be a teacher but I kinda wanna do something involving art or maybe even writing but I don't wanna be an art teacher. I'd rather make art then teach it. As for writing I love to write and all but its kinda always been more for me to see rather then other people. Hanna and I are still really close. We talk or skype at least twice a day and we take turns going to see each other every other weekend. Her and Caleb are having a hard time with all the distance between so we kinda give each other relationship advice a lot. I see Ali when I go to see Hanna but she spends a lot of time with Noel and she doesn't really like to talk very much. I talk to Emily and Caleb a lot too. I actually went to visit them last weekend. I've never met Caleb's family and he really wanted me to meet them so I flew out to L.A. and Emily drove down there from Stanford and the three of us spent Saturday and part of Sunday together but Emily had to get back for school. We had a lot of fun together and I'm really glad I got to spend the weekend with them. They're both really great and a lot of fun. I can't wait until breaks and vactions when we all get to go home to Rosewood and be together. I won't be visiting anyone anytime soon because I've missed too much school already and it needs to be my main prority. Now I spend most of my time either in class or studying. Carson has kinda been avoiding me since Spencer came to visit so I don't really have any interruptions. I'm still adjusting to everything going on. Just when I was getting comfortable in Rosewood I had to move here and its been a lot harder to adjust without having anyone here with me. I just hope me and Spencer are gonna be ok but right now I'm trying not to focus on that stuff.

**Alison POV**

I really love it here at college. Hanna and I got an apartment right outside of campus together. We've already lived with each plus three other people before so its really easy this way. On my first day here Noel showed up and surprised me. He followed me to fucking Rhode Island. He's enrolled at some college that I can't remember but he's studying to get a degree in business. When he showed up here he was expecting us to be partying and drinking every night and to be honest I did too. The first party we went to I left within ten minutes. I was there and then I hit me how different this is from high school and its gonna be very different for me. I'm gonna focus more on school and less on partying. I gotta take this shit serious because I'm here so I can have the job I want. A designer. I'm going to be an interior designer. This is something I really want and I'm not just gonna treat this like game. I think I'm finally growing up. The only thing more important to me right now then school is Emily. She's super jealous of Noel and always has been. I want her to know she can trust me and I'm doing my best to do that but Noel and I are very close. If you saw us together and didn't know us you'd probably think we're dating. Its not like we ever kiss or anything its just the way act or talk around each other. Noel has made it clear that he still has feelings for me and that he's gonna fight for me but I keep telling him he should just quit now because its never gonna happen. I've been trying to talk him into transfering to a different school preferably in a different state because when I get drunk I loose a little control with him and I'm not gonna do that to Emily. I told her that I couldn't be here around Noel all the time and that I was coming to California but she won't let me. That girl just has this affect on me and no matter how hard I try not to I always end up doing what she says in the end. As for my friendship with Noel thats not gonna change but theres never gonna be anything between. I love Emily and she's the one I want but I do miss being with Noel at times. Things were always so much easier but then again we were a little more like friends with benifits then a couple. I'm really trying to think of ways to help Emily trust me so the other day I went out and bought matching rings and had our names ingraved in them. I'm planning on flying out their first thing tomorrow morning and Caleb's been helping me organize and special dinner for the two of us and at the end of the night I'm gonna show her the promise rings and tell her that I want us to unofficailly engaged. I think it will really help her trust me more too. Caleb knows Emily's roommate because he drives up there a lot because Emily has swim pratice a lot and doesn't really have time to leave for more then a few hours. Anyways Caleb knows her roommate, Kylie and she helping out over there too. I'm really excited to her and to see her reaction to the promise rings. I think its gonna be a very memorable for the two of us.

**Hanna POV**

Its no secret that I don't always have the best luck in school and I was always worried my dream of being a fashion designer would never come true. It feels so good to be here and actually be on the road to my dream, well part of my dream. My dream is to become Hanna Marin-Rivers, have two kids, a boy and a girl, and become a well known fashion designer. I think that pretty soon everyone will be wearing me Hanna Marin-Rivers. I'm always making new sketeches and my professor saw some of them and she has a friend that works for Vera Wang and she showed her some of my sketches and there was a few she really liked and lets just say that some of mine designs might have the Vera Wang label on them soon. I can't not believe this is happening. Is not a sure thing yet but its likely that they wanna buy my designs. They won't be apart of my line but Vera Wang wants my designs. Mine. This is like a fucking dream come true. There's just one problem. Me and Caleb. All the distance is killing us. If there isn't a Hanna Marin-Rivers then how are people supposed to where it? Caleb and I have been struggling to find time for each other because school and his family plus he's always driving up to Stanford for Emily who 'needs him'. Why the fuck does she need _my_ boyfriend. Whatever ever is going on with her and Ali it needs be fixed and fast. Ali says she has plan. I don't know much about it because I've been too busy to talk to her much lately. Like I said Caleb is busy but so am I. I've school and this Vera Wang thing and I'm always having to bail Ali out with Noel. He's always trying to fuck things up for her and I have to be there. Of course there's other stuff but I'd really rather not think about that right now. I know it would be Ali's time with her, but I'd love to see Emily so maybe I'll fly out to Stanford with Ali and then take a cab or something to go see Caleb down in L.A. if he's not already in Stanford. I really miss him and we need to spend some time together. I think I will go see him this weekend. If Emily needs Caleb so much then maybe there's something she needs me for too. Ever since Aria came back me and Spencer paid less attention to Emily. Emily was my best friend until Aria ahowed up plus she had Sencer but then Spencer and Aria started dating and yeah. Maybe Em needs me so I can be there for here too. Her, Caleb, and Aria have been telling me about Aria's visit. Emily seemed really happy talking about Aria being there and if me and Ali are there she gonna be so happy. I bet she's been feeling a little homesick. She's never been away from Rosewood for so long. She never had those family vacations and crap. I'm not sure if she's been anywhere outside of Pennslyivania until now. I can't wait to see her a Caleb. I've missed them both so much.

**Emily POV**

My first night away before classes started I get a call from Alison and it was like 4 a.m. here in California. It was like 7 there and I guess she forgot about the time difference but she woke me up and 4 in the morning to tell me that Noel followed her to Rhode Island and planned on partying and getting drunk with her every night. I was so pissed at Noel because I knew he was trying to steal my girl. We talked for about an hour. When I finally went back to sleep it like 5:30 and I was supposed to be up at 5:45. I had already stayed up late that night because, well I'd actually rather not think about it but I was up late. I had swim pratice that morning and when I got to the pool I had bags under my eyes I was pratically sleep walking at my coach knew that it was worth it for her to put me in the pool so I got bitched for awhile then I had to go back to dorm and change for my first class. I fell asleep and missed that entire class and most of my second. My first day did not go well to say the least. Caleb didn't have any classes for a couple more days so he drove up and helped me out because I had some stuff I needed to take care of because my parents tried to ruin Stanford. I almost got kicked out before it even started thanks to them. The dean definitaley did not like any of it. If it wasn't for my coach I probably wouldn't be here right now. I don't know how she did it but she convinced them to let me stay but so far its just for the first semester. They said they would give me 4 months to prove I should be here and now I have about a month left. I still have no idea where I'm gonna be next semester. On top of all my problems at school Ali's been telling me a bunch of shit that makes me worry I'm gonna lose her to Noel. Those two are thick as thieves and Aria stole Hanna and Spencer from me so I feel like all I have is Caleb and he's got his own problems to deal with yet I keep finding myself dumping my problems on him too. Aria came to visit last weekend at it was the first day in a half in months that my life felt semi normal. I had a lot of fun getting to just spend an entire day and a half just doing a lot of nothing with two of my friends. I really miss the girls. I miss my girl. I really need to see her in person but I can't just take off to Rhode Island whenever the hell I please but I can't just ask her to come here. She's always saying how serious she's been about school lately and for the first time in her entire life she actually feels like she can be something. I can't just stand in the way of that. I haven't talked to her in three days and for the past two weeks she's really been trying to avoid talking to me. I'm starting to think that she cheated on me with Noel. I really need to see her right now. Hanna too. I need my best friend Hanna back.

**Caleb POV**

These past few months have definately been crazy. Especially with Hanna. She's got all this desgin stuff that might be happening and she won't take her mind off it for a second. I've got school but that's the least crazy. My mom and my stepdad have been fighting a lot and they might be getting a divorce and my little brothers might get split up. One wants to stay with mom and the other wants to dad with his dad. My family my be splitting completely apart. I have my dad and all but Billy, my stepdad, has really become like a dad to me also. I can't just choose sides or watch my brothers do it either. Emily's been going through a lot, just a crazy amount of pressure and stress and she really needs someone and I'm still in the same state so I'm always back and forth. I live in L.A. and she lives in Stanford so its a long drive but if she needs me I'm gonna be there. I can tell she feels bad for needing me so much but everyone needs someone and she has know one up there. Maybe I have to drive like 5 and half hours just to get there but I wanna be there for her. Sure I have my family but its actually good to get away and go see Emily. It really helps to focus more on her problems then mine too. She knows things are rought but she just doesn't know how rough so I give her all my attention and it just helps. I think it makes Hanna kinda jealous but Emily is my friend and she needs me so Hanna will just have to get past her childish ways. Aria flew over here last weekend. She was talking about her last visit with Hanna, we were on Skype, and I told her when she gets the time she should come out here sometimes and meet my family. She was the only one who hadn't met them and my mom and Billy were saying how they'd love to meet her one day. The day I had just got home from class and she called saying she had just bought a plane ticket and she'd be here that weekend. Sher pretty early in the morning so we hug with my family for a couple hours then Emily suprised us by driving down here. We just drove around L.A. for a couple hours in complete silence. Not wierd slience but the good kind. Aria wanted to go to the beach but her and Emily had nothing to wear so they had to go shoping. We decided to take my brothers to the beach with us to give Mom and Billy some alone time. After the beach my parents took us out to dinner. I live with my parents so Emily and Aria just crashed in the guest room. We got early that morning and went to Starbucks but after that it was time for Emily to head home. I took Aria with me to campus and showed around because she wanted to see what it was like compared to Yale. We were both really tired after a couple of hours and we fell alseep back at my house. Her flight was for 7 p.m. Sunday night so we grabbed some burgers then I took her to the airport. After I got home my brother Clay asked me if Aria was girlfriend now. I told I was still dating Hanna and Aria was another one of her friends like Emily. Emily and Aria are probably like my closet friends. I have friends at school and all but Emily and I have gotten close these past few months and even after the Hanna/Aria/Caleb love triangle I still became really close with Aria. We talk, text, and Skype a lot. You'd think its me and her or me and Emily that together by the way I talk about them. Hanna just doesn't seem to be able to make time for us and I don't know how much longer I can do this.I really need to see her but I don't have time to take off for Rhode Island right now. I'm busy and she's busy. We probably won't get to see each other until Thanksgiving. I'm going home to Rosewood for Thanksgiving but I'll be here with my family for Christmas. It'll be my first real Christmas and my mom really wants to spend it with me. I've got two familes now so one holiday I'm with one and the next I'm with the other and then the next years it'll flip. Next Thanksgiving will be with my mom's family, or at least whatevers left of it so that means I get to spend Christmas with the girls next year. Wait why am I talking about Christmas and Thanksgiving a year from now. Whatever I just need to see Hanna and I don't know when that's gonna happen.

**So that was just a little introduction to the liars in college and what's going on with each of them. The next chapter will focus more on the three couples then each individual person. I mentioned Spoby a little bit in this chapter and more is gonna happen with them also with Ali and Noel. Ali, Hanna, Aria, Spencer, Emily, and Caleb are the six main charcters but Toby and Noel will be important to the story too. If you have any ideas please feel free to leave them in a review or a pm. I know exactly where I'm going with this story but I'd love to get some ideas from you guys and add them in. Reviews inspire me to update quicker so review. I wanna know what you like and what you don't like so I can make this story better. I'm officailly back in school now so I don't know when I'll have time to update but reviews will wanna make me write faster so remember that. ~Stay Weird Bitches**


	5. Chapter 5

**Spencer POV**

I lie on the couch asleep, dreaming about having Aria in my arms again, no more fighting between the two of us. It was the first time I was able to sleep in weeks because I'm drowning in school assignments, work, all the fighting with Aria, and Toby is just being so damn clingy. Moments into my dream I am rudely awaken by the sound of the door bell ringing. I quickly jump up to get the door, for some strange reason hoping it would be Aria but much to my dismay I open the door to see Toby.

"What do you want Cavanaugh?" I asks disappointedly

"You busy?" he asks

"I was trying to get some sleep until you so rudely awoke me."

"Its like 3:30. Why would you be sleeping?"

"I don't maybe because I'm fucking tired now what the fuck do you want!" I yell  
"I just wanted to see if you wanted get a coffee or something."

"Just leave Toby."

"Why do you keep avoiding, is it something I did?"

"Toby you and I aren't a couple anymore. I have a girlfriend, Aria, so you need to back off. I don't want you."

"But you will and you know you will. Aria is not the person for you, I am."

"Toby I am a lesbian. L.E.S.B.I.A.N. I like girls and you are not a girl. You and I were a mistake and a mistake that I will never make again."

"Thats not true and you know it. I'm gonna make you love me again. You'll see."

"Toby get the fuck away from me and stay the fuck away before I have to get a restarining order. I will if I have to. I tried to be your friend but apparently that wasn't good enough for you so now you need to leave."

"Spencer why can't you get thatg me and you weren't meant to be together?"

"If you don't leave in 2 seconds I'm calling the cops."

"Fine I'll go but you haven't seen the last of me!" Toby says walking off

"I'm getting a restraning order so it better be!" I yell back

"I'm a cop Spence!"

"Yeah a stalker cop! Stay the fuck away from me!"

As soon as Toby is out of sight I run inside and pull out my phone.

_"Rosewood Police Department, how can I help you?"_

_"Hi this is Spencer Hastings and there is man that won't leave me alone. He's my ex and he's having a hard time taking no for an answer. His name is Toby Cavanaugh."_

_"Officer Toby Cavanaugh?"_

_"Yes sir."_

_"M'am I'm gonna need you to come down to the station so we can ask you a few questions."_

_"Ok I'll be right there."_

As soon as I hang up the phone I run up stairs to get my shoes, purse, and keys. While I'm in the car I decide to call Aria and let her know whats going on.

_"What do want Spencer?" Aria asks when she answers the phone_

_"Its about Toby. You were right and now he won't leave me alone."_

_"What do mean he won't leave you alone?"_

_"I told him we can't be friends anymore but he shows up everywhere I go and he just came by the house talking about he was gonna make me love him again. I'm on my way to the police station to file a restraining order."_

_"Thats good. Listen Spencer I'm coming home. You shouldn't be alone right now so I'm coming home."_

_"For how long?"_

_"I don't know just until I feel like you're safe which might be never."_

_"Aria you can't do that. You can't miss that much school, you'll get kicked out."_

_"There's other schools but there's only one Spencer Hastings and I love her."_

_"I love you too Aria but I can't let you do this. I would love to have you back for good right now but its not an option. We just have a couple weeks until Thanksgiving Break and I'll see all of you then."_

_"Spencer thats two weeks away."_

_"I know but thats just how it is. We decided to go to different schools but stay together. This is just how long distance works."_

_"Spencer he's still there and I'm not. I just wanna be able to keep you safe and I can't to that from here."_

_"I know but this is the situation we're dealing with. I'm at the police station so I'll call you back afterwards. I love you Aria."_

_"I love you too Spencer. Call me as soon as your done. Don't wait until you get to the car, cal me the second your done."_

_"I will, I promise. I have to go. I'm gonna be ok Aria."_

_"Ok. Bye Spencer."_

_"Bye Aria."_

I wipe the tears from my eyes and get out of my car and walk towards the front door. I pray that he's not already here. Filing a restraining order against one of Rosewood's so called finest. Fun.

**Alison POV**

"Hanna we need to leave now! Lets go!" I yell as I hurry out the front door

"I'm coming just let me grab my phone!" She yells back

"Hanna now!"

"I'm sorry I lost one shoe then I had to get my phone."

"I don't care but we have to hurry or we're gonna miss our flight."

"I know and I'm sorry Ali. I know how important this is to you."

"And I know its important to you too but we have to hurry."

We run out of the building and hop in the cab waiting for us downstairs.

"Where to ladies?" the cab driver asks

"The airport." Hanna asnwers

"Going home or going to visit someone special?"

"I'm going to visit my girlfriend and she's going to see her boyfriend. They both live in California and we haven't seen them in a few months. We couldn't wait until Thanksgiving Break and neither us have classes on Mondays or Tuesdays so we decided to fly out there for the weekend." I answer

"Long distance relationships huh? That can't be easy."

"No its not especially when your bisexual like me and your ex-boyfriend/best guy friend follows you to college making your girlfriend extremely jealous." I say

"Sounds like this guy wants you back."

"He does but thats not gonna happen because she loves Emily." Hanna answers for me

"At least you know what you want."

After that it was a pretty quiet ride and then me and Hanna mostly just slept on the plane. When we get off the plane we go to baggage claim then we find the car Emily's roommate Kylie sent for us. It was a pretty quite ride. Me and Hanna were both to nervous to even talk to each other. The car drops me off and Emily's dorm and I go inside to get everything ready. Emily still has a couple more hours of swim pratice so I have plenty of time to get everything ready before she gets here.

**Emily POV**

My roommate Kylie was waiting for we when I got of swim pratice which is really weird since we don't even talk that much.

"Hey Em. Where you going?" Kylie asks

"I was gonna join the other girls for some dinner, why." I answer

"You don't wanna hang out with the girls on the swim team. You should go home."

"Why? What do know." I asks nervously

"Em just trust me. You wanna go home but first put this on." She says handing me a bag with what I'm assuming is a dress inside it

"Kylie you know I have a girlfriend right?"

"Of course I do. You talk about her all the time and I'm not even gay."

"So is the for?" I ask gesturing to the dress

"Just put it on and go home ok. No more questions. Gotta go." And with that she runs off

I sigh and head back to the locker room to change. I open up the bag revealing the most beautiful black dress I've ever seen. I'm starting to get pretty freaked out now. I finally decide to change into the dress and then I head to my car and drive home. When I get home pull out my key but hesitate to open the door not knowing what to expect. When I finally work up the nerve to open the door, I see a candle light dinner for two, dozens of rose petals scattred all over the floor and on my bed but there's no one there. I was really starting to think this Kylie chick is crazy but then all of a sudden out walks none other then my beautiful girlfriend, Alison Dilaurentis.

"Hi Em. Do you like it?" She asks nervously

"Ali this is amazing. How did you do all this?" I asks still shocked by everyhting she did

"Well Kylie helped a little but it was mostly me. I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you suprised me thats for sure. I thought Kylie had done all this and I was oh god not another crazy bitch."

"I didn't want you to have any idea it was me so you could be completely surprised and I think I got the reaction I was hoping for."

"Ali this is all just so great but what are you doing here."

"I wanted to talk to you about something. I know we're too young and its way too soon to get engaged so I went out and bought these." Ali pulls out two boxes with matching rings, one with her name, and one with mine "There promises rings. Instead of agreeing to get married I thought we could just promise to one day, when the time is right and we're ready, to get married. So what do you say?"

"I say yes!"

"Good becuase I can't imagine my life without you."

"I know this night is about us but how's Hanna doing?"

"Don't worry about that right now. I know she your friend and you haven't seen her in a long time but- Nevermind I can't really tell. Now lets eat before the food gets cold."

**Hanna POV**

After the car drops Alison off and Emily's dorm it drives me to L.A. It was a long drive so I pull out my sketch book and worked on some new sketches. After what seems like years we finally pull up to Caleb's house. I nervously get out the car, grab my bags, and head to the front door. I struggle to make it to the front door with all my bags but I some how manage to get there. I drop my bags on the ground and ring the door bell. There's no answer so I ring it again.

"Coming!" I here Clay, Caleb's younger brother yell

After a minute or two he opens the door

"Hanna!" He exclaims as he opens the door

"Hey buddy." I greet him and pull him in for a hug

"What are you doing here?" He asks

"I came to see Caleb. He didn't know I was coming."

"He's up stairs. Me and dad will get your things and mom will show you where his room his.

I walk inside and am greeted by Claudia and Billy.

"Hanna. Its so good to see you again." They both say pulling me in for a hug

"Its good to see you too." I say with a smile

"Dad help me get Hanna's bags." Clay says pulling his father away

"Caleb's upstairs. I'll show you where his room is." Claudia says walking towards the stairs

We reach the top of the stairs and she points me to his room. I take a deep breath and go to knock on the door.

"Come in!" He says

"Hi Caleb." I say as I walk into his room

"Hanna. What are you doing here?" He asks

"I decided to come with Ali. I wanted see you."

"I missed you so much he says pulling me in for a kiss."

"I missed you too. How's school going?" I ask

"Pretty good. How's your design thing going?"

"Good. Vera Wang offerred me a job."

"That's great Han!"

"Yeah it is but I um turned them down."

"You did what? I thought this is what you wanted."

"I wanted my open line and I just don't feel right giving my designs to Vera Wang. I want my designs to be my own."

"So what now?"

"I'm starting my own clothing line. I'm gonna sell my stuff on the internet for right now and my professor has a friend who can help me get started and find me people to help make the clothes."

"Thats great Hanna but how are you gonna have time for all that on top of school?"

"I dropped out. I was thinking about moving to L.A. to be closer to my boyfriend and maybe taking a few classes here at UCLA."

"Are you thats what you want?"

"Of course it is. Caleb I get my clothing line and my guy. Its exactly what I want.

"Why don't we go out to dinner to celebrate?"

"That sounds good but I was hoping that tomorrow we could go see Emily? We can have tonight together and give them tonight and then go up there tomorrow."

"That sounds good. Where do you wanna go?"

"I wanna go to that Thai resturant your always talking about."

"Alright lets go."

"I was kinda hoping your family could come and we could tell them the good news together."

"Yeah ok. Wait does Ali know about all this yet?"

"Yep. She's actually gonna be working for me. She said she'd rather do fashion design the interior but she just didn't wanna steal it from me but then I offered her a job, which she accepted and she's moving here too. Its gonna be so much."

"Its gonna be great having you two here. Too bad Aria and Spencer can't be here too."

"Yeah but they fight too much."

"Hanna we all fight too much."

"Aria said she was thinking of transferring to UPenn. She said she wants to be with Spencer."

"Well thats good for her. I'm hungry so lets go eat."

**Aria POV**

Ever since Spencer called me about Toby I can't stop thinking about what I did. I always knew that he wanted way more then what Spencer was offerring, friendship, but then I think, made she was offerring more then that. What am I saying? I can trust Spencer. At first I wasn't sure if I was doing the right thing but now I know that I am. I'm dropping out of Yale and transferring to UPenn. Spencer needs me right now wheter or not she wants to admit it. I'm going home to be with my girl. If Hanna and Alison can move to California to be with Caleb and Emily then I can move to Rosewood to be with Spencer. I'm gonna do this. I was soon interrupted from my thoughts by the sound of my phone ringing. I pick my phone and read the name on the caller I.D. _Spencer._

_"Spencer. What happened? What did they say? What did they do?" I asks before even saying hello_

_"Aria calm down. I filed a restraining order and they suspened his bagde."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"As long as this restraining order is out there he can't be a cop."_

_"Good. I have news._

_"Good or bad?"_

_"Good. I'm moving back to Rosewood. I'm been thinking of transferring to UPenn for awhile now and I finally decided that I'm gonna."_

_"Aria I can't ask you to give up Yale for me."_

_"Spencer you don't have choice. I'm coming._ _Besides I can't spend another day in that dorm with Carson. She hates me now. I'm on the first plane to Rosewood."_

_"Aria this is crazy."_

_"No crazier then what Hanna and Alison are doing. I need to get packing and book a flight so I have to go. I'll call you and let you know what time my plane lands." _

I hang up before Spencer can say anything else. I grab my laptop and book the soonest flight to Rosewood which leaves in 4 hours so that doesn't give me much time to pack since I have so much stuff. I quickly begin to pack in hopes that I can make the flight.

**The next day**

Emily and Alison lie on Emily's bed wacthing Netflix when they here a knock at the door.

"Kylie are you expecting anybody!" Emily yells to her roommate in the other room

"Yeah its probably Jesse, my boyfriend! Could you get it!" Kylie yells back

Emily sighs and gets up from the bed and goes to answer the door.

"Kylie will be out in a minute." Emily says not even stopping to see who's at the door

"Ok but I'd much rather see you." the person says

"Hanna? What are doing here?" Emily asks when she realizes who's at the door

"I came to see Caleb and now I'm here." Hanna explains

"I missed you so much Han." Emily says pulling Hanna in for a hug

"Hey Caleb!" Ali call from Emily's bed

"Hey Ali! Everything go as planned?" He asks

"Yep. Your a genius." Ali asnwers

"Wait you were in on this?" Emily asks

"Of course I was. I wasn't the only one surprised though. I had no idea Hanna was coming." Caleb says

"Oh uh come on in guys." Emily steps aside to let her friends in

As she's about to close the door she notices a tall, musclar, brown-haired boy standing out side of her door.

"Hey I'm Jesse, Kylie's boyfriend. Emily right?" The boys says

"Yeah. You can come on inside. Kylie should be ready soon."

"You girls take forever to get ready." Jesse says walking inside

"You should be thankful for that." Ali says

"That was my` girlfriend, Alison, that's my friend Hanna, and that's Hanna boyfriend and my friend, Caleb." Emily says pointing to the three of them

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I couldn't decide which shoes to wear. Oh looks like I'm not the only one with guests." Kylie says entering the room

"Kylie you remember Caleb and Ali, and that's Hanna. She's the one dating Caleb." Emily says

"I thought the tiny brunette was dating the straight one." Kylie says

"You mean Aria? She's dating Spencer and Spencer is a girl. Caleb's the only guy." Ali explains

"And I'm not straight I'm bisexual like Alison." Hanna adds

"Hanna!" Emily yells

"What? Its true." Hanna says defending herself

"Oh. I wondered why her and Caleb didn't act very much like a couple but now it makes sense. Well we're gonna get out of here. Looks like you've got some catching up to do. See you guys later." Kylie says before walking out the door with Jesse

"Hey Han are we gonna tell them now?" Ali asks

"Actually I kinda told Caleb last night." Hanna says

"Good because I told Emily"

"Wait Hanna your moving here too? That's the job you were talking about Ali? Hanna's clothing line?" Emily asks

"Wait how'd you find out about that?" Caleb asks

"I told Ali she could tell her because she wouldn't stop asking about me." Hanna explains

"Even though Aria and Spencer won't be here I didn't expect us to be together for good so soon." Ali says

"Spencer and Aria better move our here after they graduate. After living in L.A. how could I ever settle for Rosewood again." Hanna says

"I thought these would be the worst four years of my life but now that I have all three of you here I know they'll be three of the best years. I also have something to say. They don't seem to want me at Standford so I'm transferring to UCLA. Now there won't be and 5 and a half hour drive in our way." Emily says

"The only thing that could make this more perfect would be to have Spencer and Aria here too." Ali says

"Right now lets just hope that Noel doesn't follow you here too." Hanna jokes

"Really babe? Bringing up Noel?" Caleb says

"Shut up Caleb." Hanna says

"So what do you guys wanna do today?"

**I promised a update this weekend so there ya go. I stupidly forgot my birthday was this weekend and I was crazy busy so your really lucky to get this and your welcome. Don't forget to ~Stay Weird Bitches**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for any mistakes**

**Aria POV**

This morning Spencer decided to go for a run to clear her of head of evrything thats been going on lately. Being the overprotective girlfriend I am, I decided to join her. I took about two mintues for me to regret it. Alison always used to complain after she got back from a run with Emily but she's in a lot better shape then I am. Yeah I'm in shape but I don't play sports like Ali does. Spencer and Emily are all about both endurance _and_ speed so they'll go run like 2 miles at like full speed. Ok maybe not full speed but I still can't keep up.

"Spencer are we almost done?" I whine

"That was only one little mile and we still have to run back silly!" She says as if I was joking

"You have fun with that. I'm calling Mike to come pick me up. I can't run any longer." I say finally stopping to catch my breath

"I'm sorry I just got so used to doing my morning runs with Emily then we both quit and I guess I just forgot your not an athlete like we are and can't handle as much we can. The Brew is just up the street. Why don't we walk up there and get some breakfast?"

"Sounds good."

We walk up the street to the Brew but I quickly turn and run in the oppisite direction when I see who's inside.

"Aria! Where are you going!" Spencer yells as she runs after me

"I changed my mind. I wanna finish our run then we can just have a quiet breakfast together at home."

"Aria what's wrong? You said you liked having all the time for just the two of us but you missed having other people there to whenever we ate a meal."

"I saw Toby and he saw me but he didn't see you." I explain as I keep running

"Aria will you stop running for a second so we can talk?" Spencer asks grabbing my arm

"Spencer here's everywhere! He's violating the restraining order and your not doing a damn thing about it!"

"Well if your so worried about him then maybe you shouldn't have dropped out of school and transferred here! I was gonna come there but you had already dropped out and I knew it was too late!" Spencer yells

"You should have told me."

"You didn't give me a chance."

"Why couldn't we have all just decided to go to UCLA from the beginning? You and me are the only one's not there."

"It would have been easier but you've already transferred once and its too late for you to transfer again. We're going out there for Thanksgiving break so why don't we talk to the dean about letting us transfer after Christmas?"

"Thats actually not a bad idea. I know it was only a few months ago but we were really stupid when we chose colleges." I laugh

"Yeah we were." She laughs

Our laughter is soon interrupted by the sound of a text

"Its mine." We both say

"'Not so fast bitches. You can move to a new state but you'll never be rid of me -Kisses Bitches' This has to be Toby but how did he hear us?" Spencer asks as she looks around

Before I can answer my phone rings

"Who is it?" She asks

"Alison." I answer

"Aren't you gonna answer it?" She asks

"Hello?" I say finally answering my phone

"How soon can you guys be here for thanksgiving?" Ali asks without even saying hello

"Why? What happened?" I ask nervously

"We all just got this really weird text saying 'Not so fast bitches. You can move to a new state but you'll never be rid of me - Kisses Bitches' I think Noel is after us." Ali says

"I can't be Noel. Me and Spencer just got the very same text after we were talking about transferring to UCLA next semester to get away from Toby." I say very confused

"What the fuck? Do you think they could be working together?" Ali asks

"I'm putting you on speaker for Spencer to hear you."

"Ok I'll put you on speaker too."

"Ok now what were you saying?"

"I asked if you think they might be working together."

"But why?"

"Emily has the one thing Noel wants. Me. You have the one thing Toby wants. Spencer. Love is a powerful motivator my darling." Ali explains

"Yeah so is crazy!" Spencer yells

"Seriously how soon can you guys be out here so we can all talk about this in person?" Caleb asks

"Our flight doesn't leave for another two days." Spencer answers

"Until then skype will just have to do." Emily says

"Yeah ok. Me and Ari were just about to go home and make some breakfast so can we skype after that?" Spencer asks

"Yeah sure but where the hell are you?" Hanna asks

"We went for a run." I answer

"Aria Montgomery went for a run? Spencer what the hell did you do to my best friend?" Hanna asks with fake shock in her voice

"Apparently I made her overprotective." Spencer answers

"Whatever. We'll talk to you guys later." I say before hanging up

**Line Break**

After we finish breakfast me and Spencer lie down on our bed with my laptop ready yo skype with the others. I decided to call Hanna to make sure they see it.

"Hanna we're ready."

"Ok bye."

A few seconds later we get a call on skype from Emily's account

"Alright so are we ready to get down to the bottom of this?" Spencer asks

"We've been talking about it we think the cops need to know about this. We have plenty of enimies out there and-" Emily is interrupted by the sounds of our phones going off

"Shut up or I'll shut you up." Ali reads

"We're being watched. This will just have to wait until you get to L.A." Caleb says

"Yeah uh we'll see you then. Bye guys." Spencer says and then shuts my laptop

**In L.A.**

"Ok we can talk here." Hanna says leading us all into Caleb's house

"Hanna this is where we we're last time when we were being watched. We don't know if this person was watching us from Rosewood, L.A., or both. I don't its really safe to talk here." Emily points out

"Well if not here then where Em? This physcostalker will probably follow us no matter where we go." Hanna argues

"She has a point." Ali says

"I have an idea of to where we can go." I say

"Where?" They all ask

"Em, Caleb, you remeber that place we met up when I came to visit you. We didn't want anyone to hear what we were talking about so we met up in this like abandoned warehouse." I say

"Thats actually a pretty good idea. What do you think Em?" Caleb says

"Yeah I think its a good idea." Emily agrees

We hurry out the door and pile into Emily and Caleb's cars. Its about 30 minutes until we actually get to where were going but we talk about our game plan on the way there. We get about 1/4 of a mile away from the warhouse then boom! Huge explosion. The entire building vanishes before our very eyes. Sure enough the explosion is followed by a text "You can run but you can't hide. No where is safe as long as I'm around -A"

"What the fuck." Ali says

"This thing is way more dangerous then I ever thought. We have to go to the cops." Spencer says

"Spencer whoever this -A person is, their crazy smart and I'm sure they have something horrible in store for us if we go to the cops. We have to handle this on our own." Emily says

"But how?" Hanna asks

"Thats what we have to figure out. We can do this we just have to stick together and be twice as smart as this -A person. There's stregth in numbers." Emily says

"But what if -A isn't a person and more like a team?" Spencer asks

"I don't know but we'll figure this out. We can do this." Emily says mostly trying to convince herself

**So -A finally made a appearence. Who do you think it is? Spoiler alert its not who the girls think it is. I know this chapter was pretty short a lot more will happen soon and there will be longer chapers they just might not come as frequently. The only time I have to write is on the weekends and I might get the chance to write every weekend. Again sorry for the short chapter and I probably will be busy next weekend and won't have time to update so the next update might not be for two weeks. Don't forget to ~Stay Weird Bitches**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aria POV**

Why why why did my family have to move to Rosewood? If we would have just moved to some other town I wouldn't be best friends with Emily Fields, Alison DiLaurentis, Caleb Rivers, and Hanna Marin. I wouldn't be dating Spencer Hastings the rich girl who's always had everything handed to her on a silver platter while at the same time I'm still in love with Hanna. I love Spencer but she is just so difficult sometimes and I'm tired of trying with her but at the same time I love Hanna and I know she loves me too. I can see it her eyes but no matter how much she loves me its obvious she loves Caleb more and it will always be that way. Emily and Alison fight constantly because Emily is just so dang jealous of Noel Kahn but insist she trust Ali when its clear she doesn't. And lets not forget about -A. If I hadn't come here and gotten tangled up with Hanna Marin and her tight nit group of friends then -A wouldn't care about me. They wouldn't want anything to do with me. Of course I can't talk to any of my friends about this. It would kill them to know I feel this way. I love them to death and honestly they're the only family I really have but I wish I never would have met them. I'm just sitting there thinking in the kitchen of Caleb's parents house. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even realize I was crying. Hard. Claudia and Billy, Caleb's mom and stepdad, enter the kitchen carrying several bags of groceries when they notice me crying. They rush over to where I'm sitting and sit the bags down on the table. They both pull me into a warm, loving embrace, and try to calm me down. After a few minutes I stop crying.

"Whats wrong sweetie? You can talk to us about anything. We love Caleb and Caleb loves you so we're here for you no matter what you need." Billy tells me

I don't say anything. I try to avoid looking at them because it only makes me want to cry again.

"If you don't want to talk to us thats fine honey. Do you want me to go find Spencer or maybe Hanna? Would you rather talk to one of them?" Claudia asks

"I can't talk to Spencer or any of my friends. If I tell them what I need to say it will kill them." I say as I quietly begin to sob into Billy's chest

"Aria what's going on?" Claudia asks

I take a deep breath and I tell them. Everything. I felt so much better to get it all out in the open but they both kept encouraging me to tell my friends how I feel. I could never tell them that stuff it would break their hearts. Only if they had hearts. Maybe I could just tell Ali and make her swear not to tell the others. Spencer is always saying how heartless Ali can be and maybe thats true. But then again Ali has always been there for me and she's always got my back. I don't know what to do.

After thinking about it for several minutes I decide not to say anything for now. I walk upstairs to the guest room where Emily and I had been staying. The door was closed so I figured Ali and Emily wanted some ''alone time'' while Caleb's parents weren't home. I approach the bedroom door and lift up my hand to knock. I stop when I realize what I hear from behind the door. Its Spencer, Emily, Hanna, Ali, and Caleb talking. About me. I try to open the dorr but its locked.

"Emily Fields open this damn door right now!" I scream while pounding on the door

"Geez Aria break down the door why don't ya?" Caleb laughs

"Shut up Caleb. Spencer start talking. I wanna what the hell is going on here." I demand

"Relax Aria. We've all noticed how weird you've been lately and we were just talking, trying to figure out what might be going on." Spencer explains

"You wanna know whats going on? I'll tell you whats going. My stupid girlfriend won't stop whining and complaing and acting like poor little rich girl only she's not so rich anymore. I'm still in love with my best friend and I know she's in love with me too only she's even more in love with her boyfriend and thats the way its always gonne be. Two of best friends will not stop fighting because someone can't admit to being jealous or learn how to be a little more trusting of her girlfriend not that said girlfriend deserves it because I have a feeling she's hiding something big and my best guy friend who happens to be they guy that Hanna loves more then me has the most amazing parents and little brothers and I am incredibly jealous because he has pratcially everything I want. The one thing that is really driving me crazy is that if my stupid family would have never moved to Rosewood I wouldn't be here feeling like this or have some pysco stalker after me. I wouldn't be in this mess at all if I had never met Hanna Marin and her stupid friends yet I love them all so much thats it was killing me inside. It was killing me inside because I had all these awful feelings towards you I kept inside because I knew how much it would hurt you if you ever knew the truth. Thats whats going on. Ok the truth hurts. Like a bitch." I say with tears pouring down my face

"Look Aria I know not very much good has ever come from being friends with me but being friends with you wasn't always exactly sunshine and rainbows. But you know what you should be glad you moved to Rosewood because if you hadn't you whould have never met Spencer and we all know you two would be lost without each other and you probably wouldn't have found friends that were as messed up as you were and willing to be the family you never had. You can think of being friends with me as having ruined your life or you could think of it as giving you a crappy life but filled with people you'd be nowhere without." Hanna says with hurt in her eyes

"Don't you get it? As much as I wanna hate you, all of you, I can't because I love you all so much and I'd be nothing without any of you." I say wiping my tears away

"Ok look I think that whoever this -A person is, is just trying to tear us apart because there's stregthen in numbers and they know that. We just need to stick together and everything will be alright. We may say and do some hurtful things but thats gotta stop or else -A wins. This is exactly what -A wants, for us to tear each other down until we're broken and left with nothing and they don't even have to lift a finger. We're feeding into what -A wants." Caleb says

"I think he's right. And also Aria was right about something. I am hiding something big and Emily your gonna wanna hate me so bad but I'm begging you not to." Ali says

"I knew it. I knew you were hiding something but Alison I could never hate you." Emily says

"Even if I slept with Noel then asked you to marry me a week later and then found a few days ago that I'm pregnant because I did." Ali says trying to avoid looking Emily in the eye

"I knew it. Emily I told you that she couldn't be trusted. I knew her and Noel had done something but I never thought they would actually have sex and she would actually get pregnant." Hanna a little too excitedly

"You know what Hanna I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that. I don't even care that they had sex and that now she's pregnant. I don't care as long as she doesn't go back him." Emily says more to Alison then to Hanna

"Emily-" Alison starts

"Don't tell me you'd seriously go back to him. Why would you wanna go back to him?" Emily asks taken aback

"Emily he's the father of my baby. He said he loves me and he wants to be apart of the baby's life and I want him to be apart of the baby's life I just don't know if I wanna be with him." Alison says this time looking Emily in the eye

"I need some air. I'm going for a run." Emily says as reaches for her jacket on the dresser next to the door

"Can I come too because I don't wanna be here with your girlfriend or mine right now." Spencer says

"Yeah sure. I miss our morning runs together. Besides we both got girlfriends who've betrayed us and well we could both use someone to talk to." Emily says as the two of them begin to walk out the door

"Of course Hanna is the only who hasn't ruined her relationship because she chose Caleb and took the easy way out." Ali says

"You know what Alison I would slap you right now but that would be considered animal abuse!" Hanna shouts "And not to mention your poor child. Hopefully you two idiots will come to your senses and give the child up for adoption so he or she doesn't get stuck with two terrible excuses for parents like the rest of us did. Maybe Caleb's parents are great now but it took a lot of years and a lot of hurt for Caleb for them to get here."

"Maybe I don't know Noel like the rest of you do but I think at least Ali could make a good mom to her baby and if she stays with Emily then the baby would have her too and I think she'd make a great mom. You see you have to want to be a good parent to actually be one. As long as want to be a good parent and try to make it happen then you can be." I admit

"Look Ali I'm really sorry I snapped at you like that I just never picture my life would be this way and I'm just so mad at my parents I guess I just think everyone will make bad parents because thats all we've ever known." Hanna apologizes

"Its ok Han. I said some stupid stuff too." Alison apologizes back

**Spencer POV**

"Do you really wanna stay with her and help her and Noel Kahn raise their baby?" I ask Emily as we stop for a break

"I love Ali. Crazy as it sounds I do and I wanna be with her and if it means having Noel Kahn as a part of our lives I guess thats ok." She admits

"But Em he's not gonna be apart of your life you'll be apart of theirs. Think about. Its gonna be Alison and Noel together rasing their child when they used to be in love and then there's gonna be you, Alison girlfriend, thats gets in the way of them being a real family. Emily if you really love her I think you should back off. You and I both know thats its in that baby's best intrest for the two of them to be together and its what they both want she just doesn't want to hurt you." I tell her seriously

"Your probably right but Spencer I have to fight for her."

"Emily no you don't. Your gonna hurt her, your gonna hurt Noel, your gonna hurt that baby, and most of all your gonna hurt yourself. Emily I'm only telling you this because I'm your friend and I don't wanna see you get hurt."

"Yeah well I got hurt the second my girlfriend decided to climb into bed with Noel Kahn. They both knew what they were getting into. Ali was with a girl so she didn't need birth control and he probably was using any protectionbecause knowing them they both wanted to do the most stupid and irresponsible thing possible."

"Maybe thats true but now they are trying to do the responsible thing and be good parents to their baby but your getting in the way of that."

"Why don't we talk about you. Aria went on and on about how much you annoyed her and how much she loved Hanna but would never get to have her. How does that make you feel?"

"It makes me feel like I let go of the most amazing guy that I loved and who loved me back all for some girl I barely knew who was not only in love with me but with the best friend she's know her whole life. I feel like an idiot. Ever since I met Aria I've just trown my life away. I'm going to UCLA for her next semester. I broke up with Toby for her. I didn't even try to work out the differences I had with my family because of her. She encouraged me not to. I've made a mess of my life all for a girl who doesn't even want to be with me. Apparently I'm just not good enough."

"Spencer you are the most amazing girl I've ever met and if Aria can't see that then its her loss. Any girl or guy would be beyond lucky to have you."

"I think you might have mistaken me for Hanna. She's the one who both you and Aria used to want and the one only Caleb was lucky enough to get."

"Hanna's great and all Spencer but so are you. Spencer don't let anyone ever make you feel like your anything less then perferction because you are."

"Thanks Emily."

"Even too perfect for me." Emily mumbles thinking I couldn't hear her. It brings a small smile to face to think my best friend is the one who makes me feel like I might actually deserve the world and nothing short of it.

**Hanna POV**

After Emily and Spencer return from their run we all decided to watch a movie and have some dinner like we used to do all the time before we left for college. Spencer and Aria worked out their differences and Emily and Ali decided to give it one more shot but I just have this weird feeling that I can't shake. A feeling that something isn't right. Caleb is out getting pizza and the girls and I are trying to decide what movie to watch. I decide to ignore the feeling and enjoy this moment with me and my family. No not my friends but my family.

"Hey where's Caleb? He should be back by now. Its been nearly two hours. It doesn't take that long to get a pizza." Emily says

Suddenly I realize what the feeling was. I knew something wasn't right and I figured it out. Its Caleb. Something terrible has happened but I don't know but what but I know it can only because of one person. -A. I'm too distracted by my thoughts to even here my phone ringing."

"Hanna! Answer your phone it might be Caleb!" Alison shouts trying to get my attention

I pick up my phone and look at the caller I.D. Its not him its the. Its the. Police.

_"H-hello?" I answer the phone nervously_

_"Hanna Marin?"_

_"Y-yes?"_

_"I'm Officer Johnson with the LAPD. Your boyfriend Caleb Rivers has been invovled in a hit and run outside of Joe's Pizza. He didn't make it."_

After that everyhting else he said just sounded like a bunch of noise. My brain couldn't even make the rest of the words because all I think about was Caleb and how I'd lost him. Forever. The iPhone slips from my hand and falls onto the hardwood floor shattering my screen.

"Hanna! Hanna what happened? Hanna talk to us! Hanna say something please!" all four girls shout

"-A killed him." Is all I can manage

"Hanna what are you talking about?" Aria asks

"He was in his car outside of Joe's when -A ran into him with his, her, its car! -A killed my boyfriend!" I scream with tears streaming down my face. My face is just covered in mascara and tears and I don't even care.

They all exchange confused and shocked looks between each other until Aria grabs and holds me tightly while try to fight her off. Finally I give up and cry into her chest.

"Its gonna be ok Han. I will hunt that bitch down and kill her with my bare hands." Aria says agrily while trying to comfort me at the same time

"No! You can't leave me here with Ali, Emily, Noel, and their baby and Spencer. I need you Aria. I don't care about -A I care about Caleb." I continute to cry into her chest but I still can't put help but notice the jealously painted all across Spencer face as she stares at me and Aria. "Spencer jealously is a terrible color on you. I need you to get over yourself a be a friend to me. I just found out that my boyfriend is dead!'' I say angrily

"I'm sorry what? Say that again." Claudia says with all the color completely drained from her face as she walks into the room with a tray of drinks

"Hanna just got a call saying Caleb was killed in a hit and run outside of Joe's." Aria tells Claudia and Billy

I see Claudia begin to break down and I know that my life would never be the same again. Apart of me refused to believe he was really gone but seeing Claudia break down like that, I just couldn't lie to that last little part of myself for a second longer. My whole world should be falling apart right now but strangely a feeling of peace slowly begins to wash over me. I pull away from Aria and wipe my tears. I pause for a moment and then I do the single handedly most stupid thing I've ever done in my entire life. Everyone's jaw drops to the floor when they see the stupid thing I've done. I can't believe I just did that. I just kissed my best friend after finding out my boyfriend is dead. To top it all of it wasn't Aria, the best fried I'm in love with, that I kissed. I just kissed...

**To be continued! After hitting you with the news of Ali's pregnancy and Caleb's death what better way to end the chapter then when a cliffhangeeeeeeeer. Haha I'm sorry for the long wait and I'm also sorry because it's most likely gonna be a few weeks before you find out who Hanna kissed. Maybe. Until next time bitches. Review and don't forget to ~Stay Weird Bitches**


	8. The Accident Pt 1

**I own nothing and all mistakes are mine. This was meant to be a longer chapter but I cut it in half but don't worry, the second half is already written so you won't have to wait another two moths for an update like last time**

**Hanna POV**

"Hanna what the hell!" She yelled as she pushed me away

"I-I. I-I." I stutter no knowing what to say

I just found out my boyfriend is dead and respond by kissing my best friend. Now everybody is staring at me wondering what the hell has gotten into me and I'm literally, for the first time in my entire life, at a loss for words.

"Hanna!" Spencer shouts waiting for a response

"I-I'm sorry Spencer I don't know what came over me. I'm uh I'm gonna go for a walk." I stand up knowing my checks are bright red and I grab my coat and head for the door

"Hanna wait! Let me come with you." Spencer offers

"I don't think thats such a good idea and I really just wanna be alone." I say without turning around to face her

"Hanna its dark out. You shouldn't be out walking alone especially with Caleb's killer on the loose. At least let me go with you and we drive." Alison says

"No thanks. I'd rather go alone."

"Hanna don't be ridiculous. Someone just killed my son, your boyfriend, and you wanna go walking around town, alone, at night. Let someone go with you." Billy tells me. I can tell by his voice that he's trying to hold back his tears

"Fine. Lets go Ali, but on one condition. We only talk about you if we're gonna talk."

"Deal. Ari can you pass me my keys over on the coffee table?" Ali asks

"Sure." Aria says tossing the keys to Ali

I turn around when I hear her voice. I can hear pain in her voice and I have to know if I caused it. I stare into her eyes but she quickly turns away and to make contact with Spencer.

"Guess you we're right." I wisper to myself "She really does love Spencer more then you."

"Hanna lets go." Alison tugs on my arm gently causing to snap back into reality

**In the car**

"So how long did you know?" She asks "About the baby."

"What makes you think I knew?" I ask

"I saw your reaction. You weren't at all surprised. I guess I shoulda known you'd find out with us being roommates and all. And how come you never told Em."

"I knew you slept together but I wasn't certain you were pregnant. I thought you were but I wasn't certain. And even though Emily is one of my best friends I had no right to tell her anything. She deserved to know but she deserved to find out from you and you'd have to tell her eventually. She might hate me now too but it was for the best that I didn't tell her."

"Thank you Hanna."

"Don't thank me. You shouldn't have. So have you decided what you wanna to about the baby?"

"I wanna keep it and I want Noel to be involved but I wanna stay with Emily."

"Well you can't always have it all Alison."

"I know."

"And if she says no then what?"

"Me and Noel are gonna raise our baby. If we end up together one day it will be because we still love each other not because we have a baby together. Too many people get married for the wrong reasons."

"Your telling me. My parents got married because my mom was pregnant but then my dad started screwing that Isabel slut. They never divorced because they wanted to stay to together for me but now that I hate them both their divorced, my dad married Isabel, and my mom is dating a Pastor."

"Do you think I'm making the right decison? Keeping my baby."

"If you really want this baby and can care for it and love it then yes but if not you need to consider adoption."

"To be completely honest I don't how much I could really love baby that I had with Noel instead of Emily. Emily says she could never love Noel Kahn's baby but Noel actually wants to be a father and I can already tell he loves our baby. I don't wanna take away Noel's chances of being a father to his child but I also don't wanna keep a baby that I don't really want. I would let Noel raise the baby but then they'd know all about me and they'd hate me for chosing my high school girlfriend over them. If Noel takes the baby I'll still be tied to him or her. What should I do?"

"Give the baby up for adoption. If you don't want to raise the baby then don't do it. People are always getting pregnant and then raising babies they don't want and don't really love and its the child who get hurt. Let your child have a family that will love them."

"I already know I love my baby but I just feel like I would love it more if it was mine and Emily's and Noel wasn't involved."

"I'm in love with Aria." Hanna says changing the subject

"Ok." I say allowing her to continue  
"But even though she's in love with me too she still loves Spencer."

"All true."

"I kissed Spencer but not Aria. It doesn't make sense."

"Maybe you did it because you miss Caleb and want him back but at the same time you want Aria. You thought that by kissing someone else, her girlfriend, she want Spencer more and you less and you wouldn't have to feel bad about moving on so quickily."

"But thats what Caleb would want. He'd want me to be happy and if Aria would make me happy why would I want to push her away and closer to someone else?"

"Because even though you know he'd want you to be happy you don't want to be happy right now. You wanna be sad and thats ok. You don't have to move on right away but when you do, you should move on to someone you actually love."

"But I can't let the first person I date after Caleb be Aria. It would never work."

"Then how about finding yourself a rebound when your ready and then move on to the girl you love."

"Hmm. Thats not a bad idea. Maybe you should take your own advice."

"What do you mean?"

"Have your baby, if you don't think you'll love them enough, give them up for adoption, then find a rebound befroe she start a serious relationship, then get your girl back."

"And just who is gonna be my rebound?"

"I'm thinking since we're both bisexual we find some smoking hot twins, guy and girl. You get the guy because you dated a girl last and I get the girl becuase I dated the guy last."

"Hanna as awesome as that sounds it would be pretty hard to find those twins your talking about but two _guys_ now thats a different story." Alison laughs

For the first time since Caleb's death, even though it was just a couple hours ago, we both start laughing, uncontrolably in fact. We're laughing so hard Ali loses control of the car.

"Ali look out!" I shout but its too late. We slam into the side of a semi and before I know it everything goes black. Then I start to see his face. Caleb.

**Emily POV**

''I can't believe it. My best friend and my girlfriend get into a wreck the same night Caleb dies. You don't think its a coincidence do you?"

"No way Em. They slamed into a semi. They most likely weren't paying attention and it was too late." Spencer says

"Yeah and this hospital has amazing doctors. They'll be ok. They have to be. I already lost Caleb. I can't lose them now too." Aria says trying to hide the tears in her eyes

"They've been in surgery for hours now and still no update. What's going on in there?" Spencer wonders

"Thats actually not a bad thing. It means there still alive and there's still hope for each of them. I know this is incredibly difficult for you girls but we have to stay postive. At least they're still alive." Billy says trying to keep us hopeful, I think its just the doctor in him thats really talking

"Yeah. For now." Aria says

"Aria don't say that. They're gonna be fine." Spencer says

"Well you weren't dating or in love with either of them it would make things so much easier for you if Hanna died. And you always liked Ali the least. You wouldn't care if she died either." I argue

"I love them both and I'd be lost without them. If Hanna wants to die she'll do it so she can be with Caleb again but I hope to God she doesn't because she the most like a sister to me. Caleb was my brother and Hanna was my sister while you and Ali were my best friends and Aria was the one I was in love with. I don't know what I'm gonna do if Hanna dies and Ali. She knows how to keep me strong. With us it may seem like a competetion of who's the strongest but it was really just one trying to keep the other strong. Don't you dare say anything like that to me again!" Spencer shoots back

"Can please not aruge right now! The fact is Caleb is dead and now Ali and Hanna might die to and the three of us don't know how to be strong for them all we can to is fight like a bunch of kids. Think about poor James and Clay. They _just_ found out their big brother is dead, and now Hanna, who is like thier sister, might die too. We need to get over ourselves and be strong for Hanna, Alison, James, and Clay." Aria intervenes

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Dr. and Mrs. Dawson." A man a navy blue scrubs and a white lab coat walks in to the waiting room.

"Thats us." Claudia says

"Hi, Mrs. Dawson. I'm Dr. Price. I operated on Hanna, but Alison's doctor should be out soon as well."

"How is she?" Spencer asks

"Hanna suffered a pretty bad brain injury. She made it through the operation, but she'll like suffer brain damage. There's no way of knowing until she wakes up. There's a 50% that she'll slip into a coma because she suffered from so much damage so the next 24 hours are critical. Right now we just have to hope for the best because until she wakes up we can't know how extensive the damage is. I wish I could give better news but right now we should just be glad she's still alive." Dr. Price explains

"Thank you Doctor." Billy says shaking his hand

"Oh and I see Dr. Burton now. She's Alison's doctor."

"Hi, I'm Dr. Pamela Burton, I operated on Alison."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Burton. How is she?" Claudia asks

"Well even though Ms. DiLaurentis was reported as the one driving, she still went through the windshield on the passenger side so that just shows how bad the accident was. Unfortunetly she did lose the baby but she was so early in her pregnancy we figured that would happen. She suffered a lot of injuries to her adomen. We had to remove her spleen and and a kindey and she lost a lot of blood. She's lucky to be alive. We believe the surgery went well but we won't know more until she wakes up." The doctor explains

"So when will be able to see her?" Billy asks

"Once she's out of recovery. Dr. Bradley will be overseeing both her's and Ms. Marin's recoveries from here on out and he'll let you know when you can see them both. It'll probably be one to three hours before they leave recovery so you should try and get some rest." Dr. Burton suggests

"Thank you Dr. Burton." Both the Dawson's say

"Well they made it this far, and they can make it the rest of the way." Billy tell us

"Dad you can stop now. We all heard the Docs, they're both lucky to be alive. And a person can only handle so much tragedy in one day so will you just shut up with all the positivity crap! I'm sick of it!" James yells

"Your a doctor Dad! Its your job to try and fix people who have no hope and then try and give thier families hope! Its annoying ok! Were not your patients!" Clay adds

"Hey guys thats not very nice." I say

"Yeah he's you father and you need to apologize." Spencer adds

"We get it, your hurting. We all are. But don't take it out on your dad because its not fair and its not his fault." Aria says

"Guys when three pretty girls who you know you can trust give you advice, you should take it." Their mom advises them

"Sorry Dad." Both boys say and hang their heads in shame

"Docs are always hiding something from you. I should know because I am one. I gonna go see what else I can find out."

Billy gets up and heads to the elevator

"Where's he going?" I ask

"Who knows." Spencer answers

10 mintues later Dr. Dawson steps out of the elevator in his navy blue scrubs with his tablet in hand. Each doctor has their own tablet which has patient information, and other stuff like that. He tells one of the nurses something about a patient in a nearby room and offers to man the nurses station while she takes care of the patient, telling her he's not supposed to be adminstering any medcial care due to the loss of his son. He couldn't access Ali or Hanna's files on his tablet quick enough so he uses the computer at the nurses station. He notices the nurse leaving the patient's room and quickily exits out of the files he was looking at.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to talk to a patient's family." He says and walks over to us

"Well what did you find out Dad?" Clay asks

"Hanna flatlined in surgery. Thats actually something they normally will tell you but Dr. Price probably left that part out because some of things written in his file suggests that he's alomst certain she's never gonna wake up but he wants us to think that we should still have hope right now even though he doesn't. Dr. Burton said that Alison lost a lot of blood but she didn't tell us why. We don't tell our patients half the things that go wrong in surgery for several reasons. Saying Ali lost a lot of blood could mean she lost a lot of blood in the field which would be pretty likely but she lost a lot of blood in surgery. One of the younger doctors that hasn't been practicing as long as some of the others made a mistake. He knicked an atery. She lost of lot of blood, almost enough to kill her. I didn't get to read the charts as well as I would have liked to but its obvious they both will have to fight like hell to survive. My tablet isn't working correctly so I'm gonna put in a work order and ask for another one so I can follow up on my patients and so I can know everything about the girls recoveries." Billy explains

"Dad why are you telling us all this if keep things from your patients and their familes too?" James asks

"We do it to protect them. We don't tell them something thats just gonna cause them to worry even more unless its absolutely necessary. Thats what Dr. Price and Burton were doing but when its your family, you wanna know. Luckily I can get us that information." Billy explains to his son

"Yeah well I'd rather not have known Hanna's doctor thinks she's gonna die and someone made mistake in surgery that nearly killed Alison! I'm glad doctors keep thinks from us! Its a hell of a lot less painful that way! Don't tell me anything else!" Spencer shouts angrily and storms off. Aria quickily gets up and tries to follow her

"Aria let her go. I know she's your girlfriend, and you love her, and you want to comfort her but right now she just needs space. I wish Billy never would have told us that either and a part of me wants to run off and cry myself but if start crying I won't be able to stop. Just let her go. She'll be fine." I tell her

"She's not fine Emily. None of us are and Ali, and Han might not ever be. Ali lost her girlfriend then she lost her baby. She'll be in hell. And poor Hanna lost her boyfriend, and now she thinks she's lost me all because I looked away." Aria argues

"Aria what are you talking you about?" I ask

"Before she left she could tell I was hurt because she kissed Spencer then she asked Alison to be with her when she said she wanted to be alone so she turned around and looked me in the eye to see if it was true. I turned away after about two seconds to find Spencer's gaze instead. She thinks I don't love her anymore and she knows Caleb loves her." Aria sighs

"Aria, trust me, everyone know how much you love Hanna and how much she loves you. Even Hanna could never forget that. Its easy to think the person who you love doesn't love you back but you and Hanna were both dating other people who you were in love with yet you both knew how they other felt about you. But I don't think that's what this is about so what is it about?"

"How do you choose between the best friend that your in love with and the girlfriend your in love with? How do you choose who's heart to break?"

"Ok c'mon." I stand up and drag Aria to where we can have a private conversation

"First of all don't think of it as choosing who's heart to break. Why did you choose Spencer over Hanna the first time?" I ask

"Spencer was the easier choice."

"Easier how?" I ask with a chuckle

"Ok thats not what I meant. Me and Hanna both were afraid to risk our friendship over a relationship."

"If you were both so afraid to risk it, it sounds like we both thought it wouldn't work."

"But I was worried about the same thing with Spencer but I knew I just wanted to be with her no matter the odds."

"Aria you keep implying that you love Hanna more, but its sounds like you love Spencer more. You were afraid of the risk with both but you chose Spencer because you loved her so much you were willing to risk everything. Sometimes thats what you gotta do for love."

"But you don't get it Emily. Me and Hanna both decided to just be friends, but now I'm considering breaking Spencer's heart for Hanna. I thought I loved Spencer more but it doesn't make sense anymore."

"You and Spencer broke up. Your afraid she'll doing something to break your heart so your considering breaking hers first."

"Ok now I'm confused. You made it clear that you didn't want Ali back then you started talking me into getting Spencer back so I thought you wanted Hanna but now you did a complete 180 and you thought about it for a second so tell me, are you after Hanna or Spencer?"

"Look Aria, I may have said I didn't want Ali back but I didn't mean it."

"Thats why you make sure the people who you love know you love them becuase you never know when you're gonna lose them. That's why I feel so bad about looking away from Hanna. Even if l don't want to be with her, I still want her to know I love her."

"Ok you know we're not helping each other so how about this. We just bawl our eyes out so maybe we won't have in tears left to cry when they wake up and we won't have to listen to them telling us not to cry." I suggest with a weak laugh

"Trust me Em. We'll still be bawling. What we need is to be strong."

"How?"

"To hell if I know!"

"Do you thing they'll make it?" I ask

"I don't know. I guess we just have to wait and find out."

**Ok so when I was writing this it was a lot longer but I decided to make it into a two part chapter even though both parts are short. I didn't make sense to tell the fate of the girls in the same chapter as the accident happens but don't worry, you don't have to wait two months for an update. I'm gonna update tomorrow because the second half is already written. Well actually its 3 in the morning where I live so I might up later tonight like after I actually slept and its night again or I'll actually update the next day. I haven't decided yet but in the mean time don't forget to ~Stay Weird.**


	9. The Accident Pt 2

**A/N: Hey guys I justed wanted to say I know this is a day late and I'm sorry but hey its here so read it. Like it maybe?**

**I own nothing except for the mistakes I make. **

**The Day After The Accident**

The girls and Noel spent the night camped out by Ali and Hanna's bedsides. Spencer, of course, was the first one awake followed by Noel.

"Hey I'm gonna go grab us all some food and coffee." Noel whispers to Spencer who is quietly tapping away on her phone

"Ok. Where you going?" Spencer asks, mindful to keep her voice down so she doesn't wake her friends

"What do you guys like?" Noel asks

"Well Aria is a little picky sometimes so how about just grabbing us a few breakfast burritos so I do have to spend the entire morning trying to figure out what she might like. If she doesn't want what you get she can just strave." Spencer suggests

"Sounds good. How do you girls take your coffee?" Noel asks

"Emily and Aria are both pretty particular about their coffee orders so you can just make it black for the three of us." Spencer says giving a small laugh to Emily and Aria who are still asleep. Emily is passed out in a chair in between Ali and Hanna's beds and Aria is cuddled up against her. Aria's got her head nuzzled up under Emily's neck and Emily has her arms wrapped around Aria's tiny body.

"Jealous much?" Noel asks

"What?" Spencer replies, not being able to take her eyes of the sleeping girls

"I just find it amusing. I know me and Aria broke up but her cuddled up to Emily? Just a little weird thats all. They never showed any interst towards each other but I guess they are pretty close. Aria can be like that with anyone and I know you've heard the rumors about Em, how she's gona after pretty much all her friends." Spencer with a sad sigh as she removes her gaze from her sleeping friends and onto Noel

"Cheer up Hastings. Emily is to love drunk on Alison to ever go there with Aria." Noel says and he begins to head out the door

"Oh and by the way, I saw the way you were looking at Em last night. Your so into her!" Noel adds in a teasing manner

"Am not!" Spencer cries extremely unconvincingly

Spencer rolls her eyes at Noel but then looks back to her sleeping friends and notcies Emily begin to stir.

"Hey." Emily says with a yawn ''Where did Noel go?" She asks

"He went to grab us some food and coffee." Spencer says

Emily looks down and notices Aria cuddled up to her sound asleep.

"Were we like this all night?" Emily asks

"Yep. Sleep good?" Spencer asks with a hint of jealously in her voice

"Under the circumstances, not really." Emily replies "Do I wake her or let her sleep. I-I can't feel my right arm." Emily laughs

Spencer walks over to her two friends and begins to shake Aria gentlely.

"Ari. Ar wake up."

Spencer tires to speak loud enough to wake Aria but softly enough that she doesn't wake Alison or Hanna, if their even able to wake up.

"Aria." Spencer sings

Aria finally starts to stir, but closes her eyes again when she realizes where she is.

"Get up and get off of me! I know your awake! I can't feel my arm!" Emily says shaking her roughly

Aria jumps when she realizes she's in Emily's lap, although she never actually gets up.

"D-did I sleep on you all night?!" Aria asks

"Apparently." Emily laughs

"Sorry Em. I-I remeber you were feeling sad so I came over and start tickling you and when you tried to push me away I climbed in your lap and tried to straddle you, but I don't remember falling asleep on you." Aria says, trying to remember the events of the past night

"You both started laughing hysterically then suddenly the laughter turned to tears. You were sitting there holding each other until you fell asleep. I thought about waking you but you looked so peacful, sleeping in each others arms. It was actually kinda cute, Em looked like she was cuddling with a lifesized teddy bear." Spencer explains with a small laugh

"Wait, oh my gosh, Spencer are you jealous?" Aria asks slighting tilting her head to the side

"Of Em? No. I know its Hanna I have to worry to about." Spencer says with a sad look in her eyes when she glances over to her sleeping friend

The way Aria tilts her head reminds Emily of Maya, her dead girlfriend and first love. Both tiny, the same height actually, both brunttes. Both into art, and both quickily grew close to Emily when they first moved to town.

Aria, finally realizing she's still sitting on Emily's lap, jumps up and walks over to Hanna's bedside. She gives her a small smile and then she puts her hand on top of Hanna's and gives it a small squeeze.

"I love you Hanna Marin. Don't you dare die on me." Aria whispers, a single tear rolls down her face

"Wait, Spencer, tell me you did not take pictures of us!" Emily cries, when she notices Spencer laughing at something on her phone and realizes what it is.

"I did not take pictures of you." Spencer says very unconvincingly

"Spencer!" Emily cries "I just saw your phone!"

"You told me to tell you that I didn't take pictures of you so I told you, I never said it was true, but I told you." Spencer points out

"Bitch." Emily mumbles

Later, after Noel returns with the food, he and the girls mostly sit in silience and watch their friends sleep. They alternate from silently tapping away on their phones to sitting next to each girls bedside, whispering how much they love them. They all shed a few tears here and there but no laughter, or no words between the group of friends. The only sounds you hear are the sounds of the machines keeping Hanna and Alison alive.

"Alright. The silence is slowly killing me. C'mon you guys have to have some of your stupid girly drama to talk about." Noel says, being the one to break the silence first

"Ok I got something that Emily doesn't know and I think she should know." Aria starts" The reason Spencer broke up with me is because I slept with my ex-roommate, Carson because I though Spencer was cheating on me with Toby. And yes Noel, Carson is a girl." Aria admits

"Well I didn't think we were playing confessions but I could get into this." Noel says with that boyish grin "Nothing's better then a couple of slutty lesbians!"

"Shut up Noel." Spencer says with an eye roll

"You cheated on your girlfriend?" Emily asks in disbelief

"Yep. I"m a slut. Noel was actually right about something, for like, the first time ever." Aria says hanging her head down in shame

"Aria don't say that." Spencer sighs

"Since we're confessing things, I have a confession of my own to make. Since we were gonna be at seperate colleges me and Alison decided that we would take a break and that we were aloud to see other people, so I did. Everynight. I'm a slut too and even worse, I called out Ali for being one when I was a thousand times worse then she was." Emily admits

"Woah, hey, you can not drop a bombshell like that without telling us more details!" Noel whines

Emily rolls her eyes, but brushes it off and continues with her confession.

"Well me and the girls on the swim team spent a lot of time together. Me and this one girl, Madison, in particular. It start out as extra practices together but before I knew it we were hanging out all the time. We would go to parties together, out to lunch or dinner just the two of us, and sometimes on Saturday's after swim practice we would drive around town for hours and talk about nothing. Soon we were officially dating. We would have more romantic dates like picnics in the park or maybe dinner and movie, but sometimes we just wanted to have a little fun. One of the other girls on the swim team was dating this frat guy and he was having a party one night. We both went got crazy drunk and and on thing led to another... A few days after that is when Alison showed up. Maddie had stopped talking to me after we hooked up at that frat party. I was the first girl she had ever been with and she was feeling kinda insecure about it. Day after Ali gets to town I have swim practice. I was late getting there because Hanna, Ali, and Caleb stayed the night at my dorm and we stayed up all night talking. When I got down to the locker room half the girls were asking me questions about how things went with Alison, because they had found out about it from my roommate Kylie. The other half were giving me dirty and calling me stuff like 'lesbian whore', because just whore wasn't good enough for them. I can never be just a slut, someone always has to point out that I'm a gay too. Thats when Maddie walked out the changing stall. She heard all about what Alison did and she was so pissed at me and said I was nothing but a 'lying, cheating, bitch whore' and that she never wanted to talk to me again. She's part of the reason I left Stanford in the first place. The other night she showed up at the house. She had driven down here with me a few times when I came to hang out with Caleb so she knew where to find me. She told me she wanted me back." Emily continues with her story

"And what you say?" Spencer asks

"I told her that Ali and I were still together." Emily says

"And?" Aria asks

"And what?" Emily asks obliviously

"Em saying that you have a girlfriend means that you might be interested you just have to figure some things out first. It sounds like she really loved and it sounds like you really hurt her. Trust me Emily, you have to be straight with people from the beginning or else it'll only lead to trouble." Spencer tells her friend

"Everyone knows there's no such thing as a straight lesbian Spence. How the hell is she supposed to straight with someone?" Noel points out sarcastically with a mouth full of food

"Shut up Noel!" All threes girls say in unision

"And don't talk with your mouth full. Its disgusting." Spencer scolds him

"Truth is Spencer, she really did love me. She told me and I said it back." Emily confesses

"Did you mean it?" Aria asks

"No." Emily says with guilt written all over her face "I didn't know what I was doing. We were supposed to be friends but then one day she referred to me as her girlfriend and I went with it. I didn't expect things to go as far as they did as quick as they did and I definetly didn't expect Ali to show up." Emily sighs

"Ok I guess its my turn to make a confession." Spencer starts "Ha um I don't why this is so hard to admit." Spencer continues with the words getting stuck in her throat "Toby wasn't my first time. I lost my virginity to Wren, Melissa's ex-fianace. It was after me and Toby broke up one time and I got _really_ wasted and stumbled into Wren's apartment and yeah. I slept with my older sister's ex-fianace." Spencer finally manages

"Now that's what I'm talking about. A little bit of illegal action from one of you girls. You girls really don't know how to keep it your pants, huh?" Noel says with that boyish grin again

"What about you Noel? Everyone's got some skeleton's in their closet. We know you've got some too." Emily says brushing off his remark

"Alright fine. I'll play along. Hmm now lets see, what's something kinda shocking that I'm done." Noel pauses to think for a mintue "Ok I got something. When I was six of found one time a vibarator in my parent's bed room and I thought it was a massager so I took it to school the next day and started putting up again people's backs when they were looking to freak them out and I did it to my teacher and when she saw what it was she totally flipped. Social services had to pay a little visit to my house." Noel barely manages to get with out laughing

Noel and the three girls all start laughing so hard they can barely breathe.

"Ok, that so does _not _suprise me!" Spencer manages in between laughs

"I was six! I didn't know what the thing was or I never woulda touch it!" Noel defends himself

"Noel, I've always kinda been jealous of you because of your relationship with Alison, but your really not so bad. Behind all the name calling, inappropreiate jokes, and sexual remarks, your actually not such a bad person. I know you never fail to make Ali laugh or to pick her up when she's down. Maybe being friends with you wouldn't kill me after all." Emily admits truthfully

"Wait, Fields, are you tryna say you want some of the Kahn lovin?" Noel asks with a smug look on his face

"Hell no! I don't do guys! Both figuratively and literally speaking!" Emily laughs

"C'mon Em. You know you want me!" Noel teases

"Ha! Not even in your dreams, Kahn!" Emily aruges

"Oh right, that's just in yours." Noel argues back "Can you say 'wet dreams'?" Noel whispers to Aria and Spencer who brust out laughing again

"Hey, I heard that!" Emily exclaims smacking Noel across the chest

"Ow! Ok, I'll back off! Gosh Em, just bruise me why don't ya?" Noel cries rubbing his hurt chest

"I didn't know hit you that hard!" Emily laughs

"Tell that to my throbbing peck!" Noel argues

"Wow, ok, you and Ali are perfect for each other Mr. Drama Queen." Spencer sneers

"Do want to me to get a hot nurse to kiss it and make it all better?" Aria asks sarcastically

Noel nods slowly and Emily whacks him across the chest again.

**A week after the accident**

"I can't believe they've been asleep for a week." Aria sighs

"And poor Ali still doesn't know about the baby." Noel adds

"I don't understand. They expected this from Hanna, but they said Alison should have been up by now." Emily says

The girls and Noel's conversation is interrupted as a group of doctors slowly begins to fill the room.

"What's going on?" Spencer asks the doctor standing closest to her

"Rounds. Somebody does this every morning with each patient. You don't have the leave the room. We're just check a few things we check with all patients and anything special we need to check like incision sites and then we talk about about course of treat for each girl and then we'll be out. This is kinda learning experience for the interns and residents, and it also fills in any new doctors on the case of what's going on with the patient. We'll be out soon, I promise." The doctor explains

Aria, Noel, Spencer, and Emily all listen closely to what the doctors are saying, trying to make sense of whats happening to thier friends.

"And since Miss DiLaurentis is still unconcious and we exepected her to wake up by now, I suggest we do an MRI to make sure she doesn't have any injuries to her brain we might have missed." One doctor says

"Wait whats an MRI?" Noel asks

"We put her body into a machine that basically takes pictures if her brain and shows us anything that might be wrong up there. If the MRI comes back clean, we'll have to run more tests to see what could be causing her to still be alseep." Dr. Bradley explains

"Its perfectly safe and it won't harm her at all." Another doctor adds

"What about Hanna? Does she need wanna of those MRI things too?" Aria asks

"Well you see, Hanna is a different situation. We expect this from her, and we are monitering her brain activity, we're just not as concerned about her as we are with Alison. Hanna suffered a lot of trama to the head, she flew through the car windshield, but Alison on the other hand, suffered more trama to her adomen and thats what we were more concerned about. Since its been a week and she since hasn't woken up, we find it a little abonormal considering what her condition was so this is just a precautionary measure." Dr. Bradley explains

"How long will this thing take?" Emily asks

"Usually between 30 mintutes to an hour." Aria answers

Spencer, Emily, and Noel stare at her with confusion.

"What I've done like hundreds of them. I told you the story about my over dose, and they were always making me do all kinds of test to make sure there was no premanant brain damage." Aria explains

"Still. Its kinda weird that you know." Noel laughs

"Your friend is right. They usually take 30 minutes to an hour, all depends on how quickily the scans come up. First we have to call down an order the MRI and as soon as one becomes avalible, we'll take her down." Dr. Bradley explains and then leads his doctors out the room

"So Aria knows about medicine and Spencer knows about law. If they get married their gonna be making some seriously bank. I'm moving in with them!" Emily teases

"Like hell you are! That money is mine!" Noel agrues

"Oh my gosh will you two give it a rest? For two people who've been friends for less then a week, you argue like husband and wife." Spencer groans

"We do not." Emily says defensively

"Oh yes you do! What, are you two gonna suggest a threesome to Ali when she wakes up?" Aria teases

The three of her friends give her another weird look.

"Too far?" Aria asks

"Haha maybe a little! Or maybe their just surprised that you thought of it first." Spencer laughs

"No, I'm just amazed by how much Noel has rubbed off on her." Emily says

"Mhmm." Spencer says

Emily rolls her eyes and brushes it off

"You know Fields, you've really grown on me this last week, and surprisingly, I kinda like it." Noel admits

"Yeah you too Kahn. Your like some disgusting bug stuck on the bottom of my shoe." Emily says "But I guess you can stay." She adds

"If Emily wasn't gay I'd say they make a cute couple." Aria whispers to Spencer

Emily and Noel continue talk and laughing like there the only two people in the world then Noel slips his arm around Emily's shoulder and pulls her in for a side hug.

"Do you think Ali will be happy about their friendship when she wakes up?" Spencer asks her ex-girlfriend

"Maybe. I think she'll glad that their getting along but I also thing she'll be a little jealous that they get along so well." Aria answers

Aria and Spencer continue watching their to friends in amusement then they here a familar voice behind them.

"W-where am I?"

"Alison!" Spencer gasps

"Your awake." Aria adds

**There ya go my lovelies. Part 2 of **_**The Accident**_**. Alison finally woke up but will she be ok? Will Hanna ever wake up? What's up with Noel and Emily? You'll find out soon enough and I'll try not to make you wait two months before you do. Leave me a review maybe? Just a FYI six more chapters and then I'm ending **_**A Haria Reunion. **_**I've got story another thats a sequal to my first story that I wanna start working on plus I'm currently working on another story and I just can't handle three stories at once so I've decided to end this one because I already planned the ending for this one. The last chapter, chapther 15, will be a time jump to when the liars are older and where they each ended up to wrap the story up. Anyways don't forget to ~Stay Weird**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N:JUst a heads up its 3:30 in the morning, I'm tired, and I did not check everything as well as I should have so beware of the mistakes. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

"W-where am I?"

"Alison!" Spencer gasps

"Your awake." Aria adds

**Alison POV**

"W-where am I? What happened?" I ask weakly

"Your in the hospital, Hun. You guys were in a car accident." Aria tells me

I turn my head slowly to the left and see Hanna lying in a hospital bed next to mine. Her body looks so limp and lifeless. It almost looks as if she not even there anymore. Then I turn my head to the other side and see Emily and Noel talking and laughing and smiling and I wonder, how can they be so happy at a time like this.

"How long was I out?" I laugh softly

"Crazy right?" Spencer laughs back

"Hey, I'm gonna go get Dr. Bradley." Aria says, walking towards the door

"No, wait. Please get Billy instead. If I have to have a doctor, I want it to be him. He is a trama surgeon." I say

"Ok, I'll go find Billy." Aria agrees

"Alison?" Emily and Noel both asks after hearing the sound of the door slam

"Yup, I'm alive." I reply

"H-how are you feeling?" Noel asks, rushing to my side

"Like I drove my car into a semi-truck and had a miscarrige." I reply dryly

"How did you know about that?" Emily asks

"Just because I was in a coma didn't mean I could hear you guys." I asnwer

"I'm sorry about the baby Alison. I know everyone was still adjusting to the fact that we were having a baby together, but I could already tell that you loved our baby." Noel whispers, kissing my forehead gentlely

"Noel, you don't know what happened during that accident." I say with anger in my voice

"Then enlighten us!" Spencer shouts

I cringe at the sharp tone of her voice. I just woke up after being in a coma for two months. It doesn't exactly feel great when someone raises their voice.

"Please keep your voice down, and keep your distance from me. I'm in more pain then you can imagine right now." I beg

"Sorry, I just, want to know what happened." Spencer sighs

"Yeah, me too." Noel agrees, but his voice like venom

"In the car, Hanna said she didn't want to talk about Caleb, so we talked about the baby instead. I told her I didn't know what to do. I told her that a part of me wanted to keep the baby but I wanted to raise it with Emily, not Noel, but I knew neither of them would ever agree to it. Then I said I wanted to put it up for adoption, but I'd feel like I was only doing it in an effort to win back my girlfriend. Hanna told me that whatever I decided to do, I had to do it because it was what I really wanted and what I felt was best for the baby. Then we started talking about Caleb and Aria, then something about hot twins, but after that its still a blur. I remember hitting the semi, and I remember being pulled out of the car, and then being taken to the hospital, but I cannot fot the life of me remember why I lost control of the wheel." I admitt

"Ehm." Billy makes his presence in the room known

"Girls and Noel, I'd like a minute alone with Alison. We need to examine her and then I want to talk to her before the cops try and badger her with questions." Billy says

"Yeah, of course. Please just let us know when we can see her again." Aria requests

"Are Claudia and the boys here or did they go home?" Spencer asks

"They went home and you all should too. You've barely left this room in two months and it'll be awhile before you can get her away from all the doctors, and after that the cops will be needing her statement. I'll call you later." Billy tells my friends

"Alright, alright, we're going." Noel says annoyedly

"Bye Alison. I love you." Emily says placing a warm, soft kiss on my lips

"I love you too." I say after she pulls away

**Line Break**

"Alright Alison, all your incision sights have healed correctly and your brain doesn't seem to have any damage. There was some damage to your liver during the accident but we put you on some medication which seems to have helped. We still wanna moniter that for a few days then you can start physical theraphy and get the heck out of here." Billy says, looking over my chart again

"Exactly how much more time will I have to spend in here?" I ask

"We need to make sure liver is ok before you start physical theraphy, but if everything checks out ok, which I think it will, you can start your P.T. in about 3 or 4 days. P.T. is different for every patient and when you get to go home depends on how well and how quickily you progress." He explains

"So are you my doctor now?" I ask

"At first the told me no because I had just lost Caleb and I might be losing you girls to, but its been two months, I'm back to regular duty, and it looks like your gonna be fine. If Dr. Bradley agrees, I can steal you from him and oversee the rest of your recovery. As for Hanna, he's better prepared to handle her recovery. He's a trama surgoen, but he's also board certified in nerosurgery or brain surgery as well. With Hanna, we're concerned a lot with her head because she flew threw the windsheild and and suffered so major brain injuries. She's lucky yo even be alive at this point."

"Do you think she's ever gonna wake up?" I ask

"Well I think part of it has to do with how the body recovers and part of it has to do with the patients will to survive. Hanna knows that when she wakes up, Caleb won't be here. She might not want to wake up if it means living without him. If she gets the cahnce to die she might take it. We have to keep talking to her, let her know how much we need her in our lives, give her a reason to want to live. If you and Hanna switched places and Emily was dead, would you want to wake up and keep living or would you be conflicted?" Billy says truthfully

"I know that she loves Caleb, but she also loves Aria. Even if she won't ever have Caleb again, she'll still have Aria." I argue

"But Aria loves Spencer." he says

"But the broke up. They could barely even look at each other. Even if they still love each other, they have bad blood for some reason." I argue

"Well its up to Hanna to decide. You just gotta let her know you love her." Billy replies

"Dr. Dawson, could we please have a mintue alone with Miss DiLaurentis. We need to take her statement." A detective asks after barge in the room rather impatiently

"Sure." Billy says as he gets up of the bed "But I'm staying in the hall with the door open. If I feel this is too much for her I'm asking you to leave."

"Fine, you can stay in the room, but you have to let her answer the questions." the dectective sighs

"I've been through this before. I know how to behave." Billy replies

"Ok, Miss DiLaurentis, I'm Dt. Stone. I need to ask you a few questions about the night of the accident."

"Then ask." I snap

"What were you and Miss Marin doing out that night, where you going?" Dt. Stone asks

"We weren't going anywhere. She just found out about two hours earlier that her boyfriend was killed in a car wreck. She decided she wanted to go out for a drive and I insisted on going with her." I reply

"Where did you go?" Stone asks

"How the hell would I know? It was late at night and we were just driving to drive. We weren't going anywhere." I say rolling my eyes

"Ok well do you remember what happened while you were in the car?" the cop asks

"She didn't want to talk about Caleb so we talked about my baby and I what I wanted to do. Then she decided to bring up the topic of her boyfriend. She loved him but she was also in love with her best friend Aria and she said she felt liked if they got together it wouldn't be real since Caleb was gone. She said if Caleb was still alive Aria and her would never end up together. I told her to get a rebound and then go for Aria and she encouraged me to do the same. I cheated on my girlfriend with my ex-boyfriend but I still wanted her back but she didn't want to help me raise a baby I had with Noel. We were talking about rebouding with hot twins. First two guys then two girls." I explain

"Then what happened?" Dt. Stone asks

"I don't remember. After the hot twin thing I just remember seeing us crashing into the semi. Then everything black. The I heard sirens and soon I was being pulled out of the car and being driven here. I don't know why I hit that truck." I tell him

"Think harder! Your were driving the damn car!" he yells

"In told you that I don't remember." I say with tears in my eyes

"Look Alison, your friend could die. If you can't remember what made you drive into a semi, the states attorney could agree that you purposely did it, that you were trying to get away from the problems in your life so you tried to kill you and your friend! Why did you drive your car into the side of a semi-truck!" Dt. Stone yells once again

"Alrights thats enough! This girl has suffered a huge trama and you wanna come in here and yell at her? You are done with this case. I will contact your boss and tell him how you flipped out on a patient who just woke up from a two month coma. Get out this hospital! Now!" Billy yells, shoving Dt. Stone out the door

As soon as Stone is gone I break down in tears.

"Ali, Sweetie, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" Billy asks rushing to my side

"Claudia, get me Claudia?" I ask with tears streaming down my face

"You don't want Emily?" he asks

"No. I don't want her to worry." I say through my sobs

**The next day**

"So Ali, have you remembered anything else?" Emily asks as she lie next to me in bed, stroking my blonde hair

I close my eyes and think back to that night. All the terrifying images from the wreck come flooding back. I hold back my tears and try and I think of what happened before that. Its still so fuzzy.

"I can remember Hanna screaming 'Ali! Look out!' but I still don't remember why I lost control of the wheel." I reply with my eyes still closed

"Thats ok Alison. You've been through a lot. You'll remember when your ready." Aria says with her eyes fixed on Hanna

"She's gonna wake up. I know she will." Noel tries to convice us

"Ever since I moved to Rosewood it was me, Hanna, Alison, Emily, Spencer, and Caleb as best friends. Five girls and one guy, all best friends. Now Caleb's gone and Noel's here. Don't you'll think she'll be kinda pissed and think we're trying to replace Caleb with Noel?" Aria asks

"I think whether or not she wakes up is her choice. If she chooses to wake I think it'll be because she wants to live. If she chooses to live she knows that Noel is here I mean she can hear him. Yeah she might feel that way at first but she'll see that we could never try and replace Caleb." Spencer says

"Spencer?" Aria asks turning to face her former girlfriend, "Do you still love me?" she asks

"Why?" Spencer asks

"Because you can barely stand to look at me and whenever you actually talk to me its always in refrence to someone else. Never us." Aria replies

"Aria you really hurt me, but your my best friend so I forgive you. But I can never feel the same way about you. Do you still love me?" Spencer asks

"I think the reason I slept with Carson was because I wanted away out that would hurt me less. I loved you, but I wasn't in love with you. I was in love with Hanna. To some people the only difference is a word thats completely irrelevant. To me that one word, 'in' means everything. Its not enough to love someone. You have to be _in love_ with them for it to work. I love you, but I'm not in love with you." her ex replies

"Good. Now nothing can hold us back from what we really want in life."

"And exactly would that be?" Aria asks

"My parents are so career driven its like nothing else matters. Thats why they were so good at what they did. I don't wanna be exactly like that but I think some of that will be what gets me through law school. I wanna be a lawyer and the best damn lawyer at that. I'm done letting a relationship with a girl who doesn't love me enough, hold me back." Spencer answers

"I want do something good. I never done a single good deed in my life. I don't know what I'm gonna do yet, but I'm gonna start by enrolling in UCLA. I'm gonna get a college degree and make something of myself." Noel says

"Hanna always said that she was gonna make her name known in the fashion industry and I said I was gona help her. When she wakes up and makes the full recovery that I know she will, I'm gonna hold her to that. She said everyone would know the name 'Hanna Marin-Rivers' but since Caleb is gona she might feel a little differently. I'm gonna make sure she doesn't give up on her dream. Its sorta become my dream now too." I say

"I just want her to wake up. Thats all I carw about right now. She's my best friend." Aria says

"Aria stop being so morbid. Your ruining the moment for the rest of us." Emily sighs

"Ok well what do you want?" I ask

"Oh I know exactly what I want." She smiles

"And that is?" we all ask

"I want to keep my promise. My promise to one day marry you." She says with a smile even bigger

"I now pronounce you wife and well wife, you may kiss the bride!" Noel mocks us

"Shut up Noel!" Emily laughs and then actually kisses me.

She puts on had on my cheek and the other on the back of my head and kisses me passionately. After about ten seconds she pulls away slowly, lays her head down on the pillow and begins twirling my by long, blonde locks with her fingers.

"I got girl but I lost my baby. Its 1-1 right now Hanna Marin. I need you to wake up so the good things can trump the bad." I say to myself

"You still don't remember what happened?" Noel asks

I take a deep breathe and close eyes and just, think.

_"I'm in love with Aria." Hanna says changing the subject_

_"Ok." I say allowing her to continue_  
_"But even though she's in love with me too she still loves Spencer."_

_"All true."_

_"I kissed Spencer but not Aria. It doesn't make sense."_

_"Maybe you did it because you miss Caleb and want him back but at the same time you want Aria. You thought that by kissing someone else, her girlfriend, she'd want Spencer more and you less and you wouldn't have to feel bad about moving on so quickily." I suggest_

_"But thats what Caleb would want. He'd want me to be happy and if Aria would make me happy why would I want to push her away and closer to someone else?" Hanna asks_

_"Because even though you know he'd want you to be happy you don't want to be happy right now. You wanna be sad and thats ok. You don't have to move on right away but when you do, you should move on to someone you actually love." I reply_

_"But I can't let the first person I date after Caleb be Aria. It would never work." she argues_

_"Then how about finding yourself a rebound when your ready and then move on to the girl you love." I suggest_

_"Hmm. Thats not a bad idea. Maybe you should take your own advice!" Hanna laughs_

_"What do you mean?" I ask_

_"Have your baby, if you don't think you'll love them enough, give them up for adoption, then find a rebound before you start a serious relationship, then get your girl back." she explains_

_"And just who is gonna be my rebound?" I ask curiously_

_"I'm thinking since we're both bisexual we find some smoking hot twins, guy and girl. You get the guy because you dated a girl last and I get the girl becuase I dated the guy last." she suggest, almost as if she's thought of this plan before_

_"Hanna as awesome as that sounds it would be pretty hard to find those twins your talking about but two guys now thats a different story." I laugh_

_For the first time since Caleb's death, even though it was just a couple hours ago, we both start laughing, uncontrolably in fact. We're laughing so hard I lose control of the car._

_"Ali look out!" Hanna shouts but its too late. My car slams into the side of a semi and before we know it everything goes black. _

"Oh my gosh. I remember." I gasp and my eyes fly open

"What? What happened?" Emily asks letting my hair fall out of her hand

"She was asking why she kissed Spencer, Aria's girlfriend if she was in love with Aria. We talked about why it might have happened. Then I told her she needed a rebound. She told me that if I gave my baby up that I should get one too. We we're talking about finding some hot twins to go out with and then we just start laughing like crazy. I guess I was laughing so hard I lost control of the car and next thing I know we're crashing into a semi." I explain

"See, it was just an accident." Emily says

"I knew it was just an accident, but I was still the one driving."

**3 days later**

"Alright Ali, everything looks good. you get to start physical theraphy today." Billy informs me after revieing my chart

"Really? How long will that take?" I ask excitedly

"Evert patient is different. Once your physical therapist gets to work with you a few days, he can give you a better estimate." Billy explains

"But I get our of here soon?"

"Thats the hope."

"Hey Billy, do you really think Hanna is gonna wake up?" I ask

"Hanna is a fighter. She can beat this. She's also stubborn. She won't give the time she has left with Caleb until she absloutely has to." Billy answers

"Guess we'll have to wait still she lets up on the stubbornness then."

"Guess so." 

**Ali lived a will make a full recovery, but what will happen to Hanna? Will Hanna live or will she die? If Hanna dies will Ali go to prison? The next chapter will be from Hanna's POV and we get to see what goes on through her head as she lies in a coma. We've got three more chapther then an epilogue. How will the story end? Until next my loves. ~Stay Wierd**


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: This chapter has barely been edited. I wrote this on my old laptop which I want to throw at a brick wall right now and I'm just so ready to be done writing on this crappy thing. So sorry for all the mistakes you will have to see. I am so sorry I did this to you but I typed the chapter one day, got a new laptop the very next day, and I didn't hate this chapter as much as I hated all the other versions of this chapter so yeah. Shutting up now.**

**Alison POV**

"Good morning girls. Alison, did you sleep well, back in your own bed again? I know its been a few weeks, but you were in that hospital for a while." Caludia asks with a weak smile as thr family sits down at the table for breakfast

"Well it definately beats that old hospital bed, but I'm still kinda sore from all this physical theraphy and lets just say having a bedmate is helping. Sorry Em, but you gotta go." I say with practically no emotion

"Ali are you ok?" James, one of Caleb's little brothers asks

"I'm fine sweetie. I'm just worried about Hanna, tired from all the p.t., and the medications take a lot out of me as well. Don't worry about me Kid. I'll be fine." I lie

"Hey, where's Billy? I thought he was joining us for breakfast?" Aria asks, changing the subject

"Here I am!" Billy says cheerfully, popping into thr kitchen

"Morning Dad! Are you still taking us to school?" the boys ask

"Actually I got called into a board meeting at the last mintue so I won't have time to take you. Ali, do you wanna ride with me to the hospital now? You can hang with Hanna and then after the meeting, I'll do your follow up exam and we'll see if your done with P.T. or not yet." Billy asks

"No thanks. I don't wanna spend anymore time there then I have too." I sigh

"Alison, are you still taking you antidepressants, you seem off?" he asks

"Yeah, well maybe thats because one of my beat friends is dead, another might die because of me, and my body still doesn't work the same after that stupid accident! I have nightmares everynight! I keep seeing that stupid truck everytime I close my eyes. I'm not depressed I'm sleep deprived and stressed about the fact that I might go to jail so just back the hell off! Your not my father!" I yell

"I'm know I'm not your father but I'm here for you. You can talk to me Alison. We can even get you professional help if you need it." he says sympathetically

"Just leave me alone! I feel like everything is gone after that night and I just want everyone to leave me alone! Stop tip toeing around my feelings then trying to force me to talk about them. Leave me alone!" I scream and storm off up the stairs

**Hanna POV**

"Ali must be going through hell. I'm still not awake and she probably blames me for everything. Caleb I don't want leave you but I can't leave her. She needs me." I sigh

"Hanna don't worry about other people. What do you want? Do you want to stay here with me or go back? Its too late for me, but you still have a chance. You have a big decision to make and you have to make it soon. Your running out of time. Soon the choice won't be yours body will give up on you and you'll have to stay here, even if you wanted to go back." Caleb tries to reason with me

"I know, but all I wanna do right now is be with you. If I do choose to go back, I need to cherish this time I have with you."

**Alison POV**

Later at the hospital, Billy performs a few follow up exams, looks over the results and tells me I'm good to go. No more physical theraphy! If only Hanna would just wake the hell up.

Billy, being worried that something bad will happen the mintue I leave the hospital, makes me stay another 24 hours for observations and he puts me in my old room with Hanna. None of my friends are coming to see me. That just leaves me and Hanna's practically lifeless body. I know I told them to leave me alone, but thats not at all what I meant. I'm Alison, if I say I want space, I'm really just looking for some to comfront me the way I didn't know I even needed. Suddenly there is a knock at my door, followed by the appearence of someone I haven't seen in years.

**Hanna POV**

I lie alone in bed just thinking. Should I choose Aria or Caleb? Do I really wanna die and force Ali to go to jail? Do I even wanna live at all anymore? If I choose to die, I'm never gonna get married, have kids, start a clothing line. I'm never gonna have any kind of life. I want to leave my mark on the world. I want to be remembered by everyone. I want everyone to know my name. I wanna be famous. I wanna design my own clothes and maybe even do a little modeling. Then I wanna marry Aria liked I've wanted to do since I was 13. Then I wanna raise a family with her. Thats what I want. I've wanted it for nearly half my life. I can'y be the girl who dies at age 20 before I ever got a chance to do anything, to be anything. I wanna be remembered as more then just the girl who was killed in a car wreck because her friend couldn't watch where she was driving. Ali already lost Caleb and her baby. I can't make her lose me and go to jail. She's been though enough hell for one life time in the past year. She deserves to be happy. As do I. I'm not ready to die yet.

**Alison POV**

"Hello Alison." he says coldly

"What are you doing here?" I ask, my own voice like ice

"I heard about your little accident. I wanted to make sure you guys were ok. I'm the only one allowed to ruin you lives. You aren't allowed to do this to yourselves you stupid bitch!" he exclaims

"Get out! Your not welcome here!"

"I don't care if I'm welcome here for not! You and your stupid lesbian gal pals ruined my life and I'm gonna make you pay all pay, but I need you alive in order to do that. Your not getting away from me. Not even because of death." he says bitterly

"Leave us alone!"

"I'll leave for now. But I'll be back, and when I'm done with you, you won't just wish you were dead. You won't just wish you never met me. You'll wish you were never even born." he spits, his words like venom

"Sorry but your plan won't work cause news flash, I've been through hell and back enough times that I already wish I was never born. I'd make my life a whole lot easier if I'd never had one to begin with!" I yell, with tears forming in my eyes

"Oh don't worry, I'll make sure you feel even more worthless come hell or high water and I am _the hell _and _the high water._" he spat once again

**Hanna POV**

Since I met Caleb, I wanted a life with him. Everything I wanted with Aria, suddenly became my dream for me and him. I never thought I'd see her again. She turned my whole world upside down when she came back. Yeah I was glad to see her again, but I had everything all figured out until she came along. You know what, yeah, I do wanna die. If I can't spend my life on Earth with Caleb, I don't wanna spend it with anybody. Now I just neeed to figure out how to die.

**Alison POV**

"You get out and you get out now!" I scream "And if you ever come near me and my friends again, _I_ will destroy _you_! I always get it done!"

"Oh but darling, this ain't high school no more." he whispers viciously

"Hey! What's going on in here! Wait, who the hell are you?" Billy exclaims, bursting into my room

"I'm Toby Cavanaugh. I was just leaving Sir." Toby says, and without another word to me, walks quietly out the door

"Alison, who was that kid? Are you ok?" Billy asks

"I'm fine. He's Spencer's ex-boyfriend and he's hella jealous that she choose Aria over him. He blames all of us girls. He thinks we pushed her into being a lesbian since we're all lesbians or bisexual. He wants revenge. He said he's gonna make us wish we were never born. Well jokes on him, because I already feel that way." I say, bursting into tears

"Come here." Billy says, and pulls me in for a hug. "Don't worry, I'll make sure the creep never lays a hand on any of you girls. I love you all and I'll do anything to protect you." he says and kisses my forehead

"This guy is crazy dangerous and he's a cop. He could be responsible for Caleb's death. It was a hit and run and I wouldn't be surprised if he did it. He doesn't wanna me and Hanna dead because he wants to tortue us, but he doesn't give a rats ass about Caleb being dead. Please just leaves this alone. We'll let the cops handle it. I don't want you to be his next victim Dad. I love you." I plead

"Did you just call me 'Dad'?"

"Sorry. Slip of the tongue."

"No its fine. I've never had a daughter before. I can be 'Dad' or I can be 'Billy' but I'll always think of you girls as my own. I love you."

"And we love you too. Thats why you have to leave this alone. This guy will try and take down everyone we love to get his revenge. Spencer was all he had left. He might not be working alone, so please, watch your back. I can't lose you too Billy."

**Line Break**

"And this guy really just showed up in your room and threatned you like that? When I find him, I'm gonna kill, and make sure he never hurts you guys again! No one hurts the people I love!" Noel exclaims angrily

"Noel, we love that you care, but he's a cop. He's way too dangerous." Emily tries to reason with him

"The fact that he's a cop means that we can't trust the cops. Cops with say anything to protect each other." Noel argues

"Noel, drop it. Please." Aria begs

"How did Billy react?" Spencer asks

"Pretty much the same way Noel just did. I begged him to leave it alone and let the cops handle it. I told him I think Toby is responsible for Caleb's death. I don't if he'll back off or not, but he's definitaly not gonna back down without a fight. I accidently called him dad and he told me he thinks of us as his daughters. A father would do anything to protect their child and I think their a little more pretective over thier daughters then thier sons, but thats just my opinion. I think he's more worried about us then he is Clay and James and Toby could easily take them out as well. Their just kids." I say

"So are we. We may be 20 now but our lives have barely started. As of right now, none of us are in college and we're living with Caleb's parents whp are acting like our own. Its like we're in that phase in between high school and college in a way." Spencer points out

"Their babies, we're adults." Emily argues

"Their are not babies. Clay is 12 and James is 13. Their not babies anymore. I kinda wish they were so we could protect them, but maybe this is better so they can protect themselves a little better, if you know what I mean." Aria argues back

"Whatever, but guys this is serious. Toby doesn't want us dead but he wants us to suffer which means taking away everything we love besides each other, but once he's done with us, we'll be left with close to nothing and at that point we won't even be able to save each other. Forget about their age. We need a game plane on how to protect them." I take over

Soon after our conversation, the cops come bursting into my room, again.

"Excuse me ladies and gentle_man_, I need to speaking with you regarding officer Toby Cavanaugh, of the Rosewood P.D. I'm Detective Omari and this is my partner Detective Benson." A male cop introduces himself

"Girls and um guy, I'm Detective Olivia Benson but you can call me Olivia or simply Liv if you perfer. Me and Omari are hear to help you, but coming against a cop is tricky, especially with little evidence. We need something solid to get this." Liv says

"Hi, I'm Alison, you can call me Ali. Me, and my friend over there in the bed next to me were in a pretty bad wreck. She might die. I was driving and might face some jail time, but if she wakes up, I want her to be safe. The same night of the accident, her boyfriend Caleb was killed in a hit and run just hours eariler. I'm telling you that Toby is behind it. I need you to prove it so that when she gets out of here, she doesn't have to be mourning a loss while terrified of what that monster might do next at the same time. I know we don't have any real evidence, but you have to find something, please." I beg

"Ali, I am so sorry. We we will do everything we can, but we need something to start with. You asking us to go after a fellow officer." Omari says

"Well, there is something." Spencer starts

"What is it?" Liv asks

"A while back we got this crazy texts from some blocked number, the person called themself 'A'. Do you think you might be able to use that in some way?" Spencer asks

"Its start. I don't know If it'll get us anywhere but a dead end, but its definately a start. Can I see one of your phones?" Liv asks

Aria pulls up the messages and hands the phone over. Benson and Omari skim over the texts and whisper amongst themselves.

"We can look through your phone records and his and maybe we can find a connection and start their but its definately a long shot." Omari says

"Woah, what the hell!" Benson cries

"Liv, what's going?" I ask, trying to remaqin optomistic

"The messages just disappeared. Who ever sent these meaages is trying to cover their tracks. We gotta get back to the station and see if we can manage to salvage anything. We'll be back later." Benson sighs

"No. No! No! No! He can not get away with this!" Spencer cries

"He won't. There's security cameras in this place right. Maybe they caught the conversation between Toby and Ali and will be enough to make an arrest." Emily tries to reassure us

"There's cameras inside the room, but its only video. The security system has been having some problems and they haven't been able to get the audio back up last I heard." I sigh

"Maybe they got it fixed. Benson and Omari will look at the footage and hopefully be able to hear all the imcrinmating things he said. Their gonna get him. I know they will." Aria says hopefully

**Ok so that chapter was supposed to go in a totally different direction but I liked this one better. There are some things that I wanted to with other characthers but wasn't gonna do since I decided to end the story sooner, but now they story will go on. And for any of you Americans (I'm not sure what other countires this would apply to) who watch Scandal on ABC (or whatever channel you might get in on) there were two Scandal references in there and if you love the show as much as I do then you would have known them when you saw them. For those of you who don't, what kind of life are you living because that showing is freaking amazing, some of the sex scandals can be... but the show is still freakin awesome. There's also a reference to a Nicki Minaj song in one of the scenes with Toby. Maybe see if you can find it. Or not, I mean whatever, I'm weird and you guys don't really like me so...(This is the part where you say you love me). Until next time.**

**~Stay Weird** (Cuz lord knows I will)


	12. Chapter 12

**Hanna POV**

Ugggghhhh! I don't know what to do anymore! I had my mind made up. I was gonna die. I was going to die and go back to Heaven with Caleb, but now, now I have this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that something is wrong. Something bad is happening to my friends and I need to go back. At first, I felt like everything was good with my friends. I felt like even though there'd be some pain for a while, my friends would be ok, but something tells me that something awful will happen if I don't wake up. Worse then possible jail time for Ali. Lets not forget about that 'A' person who was after us awhile back. And Caleb's death was caused by a hit-n-run. Maybe who ever killed him is after the other girls. I need to go back, they need me. From the day we moved into that house together, we all agreed, 'we're in this together'.

**Alison POV**

With all these medications I'm on, I was beat after the meeting with the detectives. It was hardly 4:30 and I could barely keep my eyes open. I think I fell asleep while the girls and Noel were on a coffee run. I had dream. A dream about 'A', that psycho stalker from a about a year ago. The person was dressed in a black hoodie and they were driving around in a shiny red sports car, I couldn't see what type. The car was all beat up, and they were flying down the road, almost as if they were fleeing a crime scene. That's when it hit me, Caleb's hit-n-run! That had to be it. I remember zipping down the street after them in my car, I was desperate to find out who was in that hoodie. At the end of them dream they pulled over and I followed suit. They got out the car approached me and took off their hoodie. It was someone I knew, but I never got a chance to see the face. I think the dream was some type of sign or vision. Who ever this 'A' person is or was, is the same person who killed Caleb, and this same person is after me. It had to be Toby, it just had to be.

**Line Break**

I'm awaken from my slumber by the sound of a phone call.

"Son of bitch! First time I've really slept since I was in that damn accident. My neck hurts, my back hurts, and I get these intense stomach cramps. Sometimes I feel like I'm losing my baby all over again. Oh yeah the phone!

"Hello?" I ask

"Alison, hello, its Detective Benson." she replies

"Oh, hey Liv. Any luck with those messages?" I ask

"Unfortunately, no. This guy is good, great even. He's gonna be hard to find." Olivia sighs

"So you don't think we'll ever catch him do you? You're giving up, aren't you?" I question

"Alison, I will not stop until we catch this guy. I promise. He may be good, but we all make mistakes and eventually he will too, and when he does, we've got him. This will all be over." Liv reassures me

"Its not over until I say it is." I mumble

"What was that?" She asks

"Just something 'A' once said in a text, 'Its not over until I say it is', well that was part of it." I explain

"What are some other things 'A' has said? Can you remember anything?" Olivia asks

"Why does it even matter? The proof is all gone." I remind her

"But maybe we can find something using those messages. Every little thing is crucial in a case with no evidence. You girls have no way to prove any of this stuff. This seems like an impossible case and you should be grateful me and my team are staying on it." She argues

"But your not doing anything! Ever since those two accidents, even though one was actually my fault, I freak out anytime anyone leaves the house or hospital or where ever we are! I feel like one of them will leave and then never come back! I don't feel save and your not doing anything to help with that!" I shout

"Ali, I can assure you, we are doing everything we can. My team is doing its best." she says

"Well your best is not good enough. Try harder!" I snap

"I should get going, and you should consider counseling. Maybe I'll bring it up to your parents er Dr. and Mrs. Dawson, the next time I talk to them. Have a good night and get some rest." Liv says

"Thats what I was trying to do when you called!" I snap one last time and hit the 'End Call' button

**Line Break**

The next morning Billy finally agrees to let me return home. I've been looking forward to this all night. I need my bed back. I can't exactly sleep there, but I find it easier to sleep there then to sleep in that damn hospital. I keep complaining about how uncomfortable I am, sharing a bed with Em again, but to be completely honest, I feel safer in her arms. I think maybe she feels the same way. I think Noel slept with her in there a few times. Not _slept with_ slept with, just like, slept in the same bed as her. My point is I think Emily is afraid of sleeping alone too and Noel would rather sleep there then on the couch. Even Spencer and Aria, who are broken up, still share a bed. They still share a room, but I've seen them in one bed together many times. I sneak in there to have late night conversations with Aria sometimes. As glad as I was to be home, I was ready for the intervention that was waiting for me. Well it was just Billy and Claudia, but still a intervention.

"Alison you need help. I had a talk with Detective Benson, and she feels the same way. She recommended a great physiatrist." Claudia starts as I walk in the front door with Noel

"I think I'm gonna go see what Emily is up to." Noel says, taking his cue to the leave the room

"Wait, I wanna ask you something first. What is up with you two? What are you and Emily a thing now?" I ask

"No. When two people share a girlfriend and they're waiting to see who she's gonna choose, if she happens to be in a coma, you find it easier to just be friends instead of enemies. Plus I don't have any other friends." Noel replies

I just give him a small nod and a look that says 'we'll talk more later'. I've got questions for Emily as well.

"Look, I love how much you guys care, I love that you treat me like your own daughter, but I'm fine. I don't need therapy. I was just tried when I went off at Benson, I'll apologize later. Plus I was heavily medicated at the time." I explain

"You had no more medication in your system then normal. Stop trying to make excuses. You need help Sweetie." Billy tells me seriously

I roll my eyes at him and start walking towards the stairway.

"No I don't!" I yell

I get to about the 4th stair on the spiral staircase when I feel a shooting pain in my stomach. I clench the rail on the staircase on cry out in pain.

"Alison!" I hear several voices call out

Next thing I know I'm lying on the ground with the entire house hovering over me. I guess I must have fainted due to all the pain. I don't know what's going on with me.

"I-I'm fine, I'm f-fine. No need to w-worry." I try to reassure everyone but with no luck. Its obvious I'm still in a lot of pain.

"Alison what's going on? You seemed fine earlier, is there something your not telling me?" Billy questions

I let my eyes roll to the back of my head then shut completely and let my head roll to the side, trying to mimic the faint I did before.

"Ali!" Emily cries again

"Gosh Em, your so gullible! She obviously faking again, she's Ali!" Clay laughs

"Clayton cut it out! This is no time to be joking around!" Billy scolds his son "And you need to wake up and tell me what's going on Alison!"

I continue to fake sleep.

"Alison Lauren DiLaurentis!" he shouts

"Fine, but you have to promise you won't freak out. All of you." I sigh, but still keeping my eyes close

"Alison!"he shouts again

"You all know about the neck and back pains I've been having, but thats not all. Once each day, usually at night, I get these extremely intense stomach pains. I see flashes of my unborn child in my head. I feel like she's being ripped out of my body. They don't last very long. I think it's more of a emotional pain that I started to feel as a physical pain. I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I was just so scared." I confess, trying to keep the tears from pouring out of my eyes

Noel turns to Emily and asks her angrily, "Did you know about this?"

"Yes." Emily admits, trying not to break down in tears herself

"How could you keep something like this a secret!" he shouts

"She begged me not to tell! I didn't wanna keep quiet, but I was trying to protect her feelings! And yours! You two lost your baby and each night she can feel her baby being ripped out from inside of her! I was trying to protect your feelings and hers by keeping this a secret! Thats what she wanted and I still care about what she wants, unlike some people!" Emily cries

"Your not protecting her! Your letting her lie in pain while you do nothing to help her! And I do care about what she wants, but I care about what she needs even more!" Noel yells back

"Well what I _need_ is for you two to shut the hell up because its not helping, and what I _want_ is for you both to leave! Only one of you can come back and I don't care which one it is! Its up to you two and the Dawson's to decide, but you both can not be here. And stop fighting over me, its childish and foolish, and it doesn't make me want any of you anymore then I already do which isn't very much at all. Now get out of my face!" I cry

"Ali, I'm calling the doctor that Benson recommended and we're gonna get you some help. She can probably prescribe you some type of medication and we'll take you off the sleep aid. We're gonna get you through this. I promise." Billy assures me

**Line Break**

After Noel and Emily leave, Billy carries me upstairs to my room and puts me in bed. He leaves the room to call Dr. Burton, the psychiatrist Liv recommended, and Claudia goes to make me a snack. Aria and Spencer awkwardly sit next to me on the bed, preparing for the three of us to have a discussion about our game plan for 'A' since the cops are getting nowhere.

"I know this guy who used to go to school with Melissa, his father is the head of the Intelligence Unit in Chicago, and he has a lot of connections. He's dealt with dirty cops before and I think he can help us out." Spencer suggests

"How do you know this guy? Like, do you have his number?" Aria asks

"Spencer used to have a thing for Melissa's boyfriends." I explain

"He was not her boyfriend, and we were just friends." Spencer defends herself

"It doesn't matter just, text him, call him, whatever, we have to put a stop to this. He, she, it, Bitch! Is going down" Aria states

Damn straight." Spencer says

"Says the lesbian." I tease

"This is not a time for jokes, its a time for taking bitches down!" Spencer shouts angrily

I couldn't agree more. I won't stop until we put an end to this stupid game.I will die before I ever give up on my friends.

**Ok so I don't actually have much to say about the chapter, just that at the beginning, Hanna mentioned dying and going to Heaven with Caleb. I know that not all of you believe in that and we all have our own beliefs but I am a Christian, I do believe in God and whether or not the lairs actually do doesn't matter because this a made up. I can write whatever I wanna write and if you don't like it you can go. I'm not gonna try and shove my beliefs down anyone's throats just wanted to put that out there. If I mention God or Heaven or whatever, its because that's what I believe in and this is my story, I don't write it to please everyone because that's impossible. I can't make everyone happy because I'm only human. Now what I really want to know. I wanna know you guys thought about the finale. I know most people were pretty pissed off but at least we have a name. Don't get me wrong, I'm mad too, but that wasn't all bad. We know who 'A' is we just don't know who 'Charles' is. I'm just glad that we got something even if its not much. I'm also glad that Mona is back I mean come on guys, who doesn't love Mona, thats something to be happy about right? Anyways review, p.m. me whatever, but let me know what you guys thought of the finale (or this chapter). Anyways, until next time!**

**~Stay Weird**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry for going AWOL on you guys. I had a lot going on at school between testing and 8th grade graduation. Then I found out someone I used to be close friends with was a psychopath and a liar. Actually I already knew that but one of my other friends finally figured that out and she dragged me into her drama and then tried to steal my best friend, but you guys don't really care about that crap so I'm gonna shut up about all that. I'll try to have another update by the end of this week but no guarantees. I'm going to church camp next week so if I don't update later this week I probably will in two weeks.**

Alison POV

It's been a month since I kicked Emily and Noel out. Noel moved to Chicago with his brother Eric. Just like Noel to give up on me so easily. He never once fought for me. Not once. Sure he challenged Emily when he felt she was doing something wrong, but he let me fall back in love with her. He let her take over my heart again. Maybe he really did see her as a friend, and maybe he really wanted her to be happy. He's pretty much the reason we broke up. It's not because we slept together. Me and Em broke up because she couldn't trust me with Noel in my life again. I told him to stay away from me but he wouldn't listen. Then she broke up with me. I was so heartbroken that I slept with Noel, realized she was the one I wanted, decided to fight for her, and eventually won her back. Well, until I found out I was pregnant. I wanted my baby to grow up with his or her parents in a loving family like I never had,which meant me and Noel being together. I would be too complicated if it was me and Em then me and Noel then Noel and someone else. I wouldn't have been so bad for my baby to have more then two parents but mine and Noel's relationship is just so complicated. Emily was furious that I chose him over her. She didn't care about any promises we had made. Until eventually she did care again and so did I. Then there was a car wreck and I haven't been able to choose ever since.

Emily is staying with one of her friends, Zoey, Chloe, something like that. The girl was actually friends with Caleb first, but when Emily started spending all that time in L.A., she became friends with the girl too. Anyways, after Caleb died, Zoey told Emily if she ever needed anything she was there. That's why Emily decided to call her up and move in with her.

Billy says that Hanna is starting to show a lot more brain activity and that could be a sign that she'll wake up soon. Aria and Spencer have class and I have an appointment with my therapist Dr. Burton, then we're going to meet Dt. Benson and discuss the "A" case and after that we're going to see Hanna. Emily too. I haven't seen her in a month and I never been so nervous in my entire life. I need to find out where we are. I just hope that I don't screw things up because no matter what, I want us to always be friends. Always.

**Emily POV**

I can't believe I'm gonna see Ali for the first time in an entire month today. That's crazy! Even though I haven't seen _her_ lately, I have still been hanging out with Aria and Spencer. I mostly see them on campus. That's the one place I know Ali won't be. Spencer and Billy both say that her therapist is recommending waiting a little while longer before going back to school to make sure she's completely prepared mentally. I think its total bull, but I'm not exactly complaining. I think I'm falling for someone else now.

"Em! Emmmm! Emily! Earth to Emily!" Abby cries

"Sorry, were, were we in the middle of a conversation?" I ask

"No, but you had that look on your face again." she explains, plopping down on the bed next to me

"What look?" I ask curiously

"The 'I can't stop thinking about Alison' look. There's also a hint of the 'I wonder what Spencer's up to right now' look. Would get those two out of your mind for just five seconds?" she whines

"Sorry." I apologize

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You're still taking me with you when you go to see Hanna right?" she asks

"Um, yeah, sure. Why do you wanna see Hanna so bad?" I question

"Ok fine." she sighs "Caleb and I were talking one day. He told that if anything ever happened to him, he wanted me to give her a message. He didn't want to ask you because you're her best friend and he was afraid you wouldn't tell her because you'd think she couldn't handle it. I barely know her, so he figured it be easier for me to do it."

"Well what is it?" I ask

"I promised I would only tell her. I swore I'd never say a word of what he said until she had heard what he told me. He said if I blabbed he'd haunt me from beyond the grave. I'm sorry Em." she says

"Abs, please!" I beg

"No way, I promised him! He was my best friend Emily!" she shouts

"Did he leave a message for me. Or Aria. Or even Spencer? Anybody else?" I ask

"He said that Hanna would know what he would want the rest of us to know. Me included, he said." she says, wiping a single tear for her left eye

"Abigail Nicole Doley, I swear if he left me a message and your keeping it from me, I will kill you and I won't hesitate." I say seriously

There's an awkward silence for a moment until we both begin laughing hysterically.

"There's no way you could ever kill me. I too pretty to die young and you, my dear, are much to beautiful for prison." Abby jokes

"Stop it! You're making me blush!" I cry

"But its true. Your the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. You haven't been told that in a long time. I can tell. I bet Ali never told you, I bet you haven't heard it since Maya. So I'm telling you now, you are absolutely gorgeous and I freaking love you." she says, with a much more serious tone

"C'mon, don't go gay on me Doley. Don't make me fall in love with you in the wrong way." I tell her

"Hey, I have a boyfriend. I am very much straight, but sometimes you need gay moments with your straight best friend so you can remember that someone loves you. And I was not being gay. Society today makes people believe that one girl can't call another beautiful without being gay or secretly gay. Since when are we not allowed to compliment each other? Why does it have to be so wrong in society's mind? I love you. There's nothing wrong with me saying that even if you're gay. It's true, I love you, but I'm not in love with you. There's a difference. We should all love our friends, I mean am I wrong?" Abby rants

"Abby, shut up! And I love you too. I gotta go. I'm meeting Spencer and Aria for coffee before class." I say

"Mmkay. Don't forget to pick me up before you go to the hospital!" she yells after me as I run out my bedroom and scurry out the front door.

**Alison POV**

"So Alison, you get to see Hanna today, and she could be waking up soon. How do you feel about that?" Dr. Burton asks

"I'm really excited! I can't wait to see those big blue eyes again! I can't wait to hear he voice!" I squeal

"Now you have to keep in mind that she might not wake up today, she's just getting closer." he reminds me

"I know, but I'm trying to be optimistic." I say

"And that's good. What about Emily? You'll be seeing her for the first time in a month. How do you feel about that?" he asks

"I'm really nervous. I have to find out where we stand, but I'm worried she won't even want to remain friends. That's my biggest fear about seeing her today. To lose her as a friend, I just can't stand the thought of it." I sigh

"I spoke to Liv er Dt. Benson this morning. She told me she had some big news involving the stalker and hit-n-run case. Are you excited to find out what the news is?" he questions

"I just wanted to know if they were able to catch Toby and the rest of his little team, including whoever is responsible for Caleb's death. I don't want Hanna to have to wake up and still not know who did it. I wanna see those sick bastards rot for what they. Every one of them." I mutter

"Be careful what you wish for Alison. Toby betrayed Spencer. What if Noel was betraying you? " he adds

"Then Billy will be making your bank account grow tremendously, because if someone betrayed me like that, I be here everyday until you retired. I could never recover from that." I sigh

"Well just remember, you've learned a lot. You've come a long way, don't forget that. And if it is the latter, I'm here whenever you need me." he says

"Thanks Dr. Burton. If its good news, if Hanna wakes up, if I can finally put all this crap behind me, I won't need to see you as often. I'll be good with like a monthly visit. I'll miss you Dr. B." I proclaimed

"I'll miss you to Alison. You were really good counsel for my own problems. You're a good friend Alison. I know I'm your doctor and your my patient, but your also my friend , and a damn good one." He admits

"Thanks Doc. That means more to me then you know." I reply graciously

**Line Break**

After my therapy session with Dr. Burton, Aria and Spencer show up half an hour late to pick me up for our meeting with Dt. Benson. Today was supposed to be Dr. Burton's day off but he made an exception for me which meant he didn't have any other patients today. He sat outside with me and waited until my friends came to pick me up.

"Are you sure you don't want me to give you a ride to the precinct? I haven't seen Liv in a while and it would be nice to say 'hello'." He asks

"I'm sure. Aria said that they're on their way and they'll be really pissed if they show up and I'm not here." I assure him

"Will Emily be there as well? When you go to meet Olivia, I mean." he asks

"Nope, just at the hospital. She has a couple classes she can't miss. Gives me more time to get my head together I guess." I answer

"Well when you see Liv, could you give her a message for me?" he asks

"Therapy is over. What's with all the questions?" I ask

"Sorry, I'm just used to asking a lot of questions when we talk. But can you give Olivia a message?"

"Sure. What should I tell her?" I ask

"Tell her that her goddaughter misses her and to be careful. She's not allowed to die before me." he says

"Dr. Burton, can I ask you something now?"

"No, Olivia and I were never together. We grew up together, she's like a sister to me." he replies

"Good to know, but my question was about Billy Dawson, Caleb's step-father." I chuckle slightly

"Alright, shoot." he says

"Ok so, Hanna was his stepson's girlfriend. As far as Billy was concerned, Caleb was his son, and us girls, Caleb's friends and girlfriend, were practically his daughters. If he sees me and Hanna as his daughters, is it ethical for him to treat us, like was it wrong of him to become our doctors?" I ask

"There's a huge grey area when it comes to these things. There's the fact that you're not actually his children, and the fact that he never operated on you. He basically oversaw the treatment for both of you but never treated you himself. Why are you so concerned with ethics all of a sudden?" he replies

"Because I sometimes wonder if his personal feelings for me and Hanna ever clouded his judgement when treating us. I wonder if he avoided certain treatment plans for Hanna because he felt they were too risky when they could have her awake by now if he did take the risks. I wonder if he should be removed from her case or if the fact that he cares so much about her the reason she's still alive." I confess

"Ali, I'm not a surgeon, I'm a psychiatrist. I don't work in that hospital and I don't know how things work over there. I do, however, know that the rest of the doctors in that hospital would not allow him to work on a case they knew he couldn't handle, especially not so soon after his son's death, and especially with the patient being his son's girlfriend." he says

Before I get a chance to reply, Spencer comes speeding into the parking lot.

"I have to go." I say, standing up and gathering my things

"Oh, before you go I just wanted to let you know that I've cleared you of all restrictions. You can retake your drivers test anytime now to get back your license." he says

"Thank you!" I call, jumping into the back seat of the car before Spencer races out the parking lot

**Line Break**

"Spencer slow down! You're gonna get pulled over!" Aria cries as Spencer flies down the busy L.A. streets

"Or worse, I'll end up in another car accident just as I'm finished recovering from the last one!" I exclaim

"Will you two calm down! We're already late and we need to hurry if we wanna make it to the hospital on time!" She argues

"We're like a mile away Spence! If you don't start slowing down we'll get pulled over right in front of the precinct!" I argue back

Soon Spencer notices a bunch of cop cars ahead so she gradually begins to slow down.

"For a minute there I forgot I was in California, not Pennsylvania anymore. If I get charged with reckless endangerment here, I don't have Mommy and Daddy who can be here in a moments notice to get the charges dropped." she chuckles

"Spencer!" Aria exclaims

"Relax, I was joking. You know I'm not the type of girl to use her last name to get her out of trouble. Its not like anyone actually cares who my parents are here in L.A. If we were back home in Rosewood and someone, especially the cops, heard the last name 'Hastings', all I'd have to say was 'jump' and they'd say 'how high?'. Here in L.A., they don't take that b.s. I've tried to use the name to get answers on Caleb's death, but they didn't budge." Sencer rambles

As we get out the car and start walking inside, Aria whispers something to me. "Maybe she really is a Hastings at heart."

**Line Break**

We wait down stairs for about 15 minutes before Dt. Rollins, another detective from Benson's team comes down to get us.

"You wanted to see us?" Spencer asks as we are lead inside Benson's office

"Don't you just love how she turns it into one of those, 'its not what I can do for you, but what you can do for me' type things? The way she waltzed in here, acting like _she's_ doing _them_ the favor instead of the other way around." I whisper to Aria

"Well we both know how she loves to be in control of everything." Aria whispers back

"Yes, I wanted to see you because we were able to access video footage of your friends hit-n-run from surveillance cameras of the building around the corner. We got a picture of the drivers face, but the angle made it hard to get something facial recognition might pick up. We were hoping you might be able to I.D. him." Benson says

"Show me the picture." Spencer orders

Benson removes a picture from a file lying on her desk and hands it to Spencer while me and Aria hover over her to see the photo as well.

"Well its not Toby. I guess he's not behind this after all." Spencer sighs

"Beats me. I was only in Rosewood a couple months anyways." Aria says

"He, he looks kinda familiar. I don't know, with this angle, its just hard to tell if I'm right or not. You wouldn't happen to have a different angle would you?" I ask

"Yeah, as a matter a fact we do." Dt. Benson says, pulling out another photo

"Oh my gosh!" I gasp

"What?" Aria cries

"Who is it?" Spencer exclaims

"Its. Its. J-Jason!" I cry

"Jason? Jason who?" Benson asks, grabbing and pen and paper to write don the name. Aria and Spencer continue to stare at each other in shock.

"Jason DiLaurentis. Mine and Spencer's older half brother." I confess

"Wait a second, you two are sisters?" Benson asks

"No." Spencer says, "Jason and I have the same father different mothers."

"And me and Jason have the same mother, different fathers." I answer

"Do either of you happen to know where Jason might be?" Dt. Amaro, Benson's partner asks

"No, neither of us have seen or heard from for at least a year before we left Rosewood.

"Don't worry, we'll get him." Dt. Benson promises.

**At the hospital**

We already knew that Emily had gotten to the hospital before us so Aria and Spencer decided to give the two of us a minute alone so we could talk. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before pushing open the door the Hanna's room. When I opened the door, Emily wasn't alone, much to my surprise. Of course Hanna was there, but that Zoey, Chloe, whatever her name is, the one that Emily has been staying with, was also in the room. Emily was sitting in a chair next to Hanna's bed and that girl was asleep in her lap. In her lap! There were plenty of empty chairs she could have sat in! She didn't even need to be there in the first place! She was all over Em!

"Wow Emily! You sured moved on fast!" I cry

"Alison!" she exclaims, and jumps a little upon hearing my voice

Chloe finally begins to stir.

"W-what's going on?" she asks, rubbing her eyes

"Alison's here." Emily says

"Oh, um hi." she says, climbing out of Emily's lap.

"Hey." I say coldly

"We haven't officially met. I'm Abby, Em's roommate." she says with a yawn

"Abby? I though your name was Chloe or Zoey or something like that?" I say

"Oh, your probably thinking of my last name. Em or Caleb probably referred to me as 'Doley' a lot, didn't they?" She asks

"Oh yeah, thats what it was." I say to myself

"Well I'm gonna give you two some privacy. I could really use some coffee right about now anyways." She says, grabbing her purse and heading out the door.

"So that's your type now?" I ask

Abby is somewhat muscular and tall. She has thick, light brown hair and hazel eyes. Her skin has a natural tan about a shade lighter then Emily's. She had on a mint colored sundress with white polkadots ans silver sandals with rhinestones. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and even though she wasn't wearing any makeup, she was still absolutely gorgeous.

"I thought you had a thing for blondes?" I add

"And by blondes you mean you? First of all, you're not the only girlfriend I've had. Or the only blonde. I dated this girl Paige, that was a member of the swim team back at Stanford, but she was a brunette. Then in high school there was Samara, and then Maya, the one who was killed. Granted, Samara was a blonde, she was nothing like you. She was sweet, caring, lovable. You're just a bitch and whore who uses people for her own personal gain. And Hanna, well you may have crafted her to look like you, but I liked her for her personality, not her looks." Emily rants

"How do expect me not to get jealous when you're shacking u with a girl who like _that_? She's hot as hell, Em, there's no denying it!" I fire back

"Alison, she's straight, and she has a boyfriend. They've been together on-and-off since junior high. They haven't broken up once in the last five years. Besides, she's more like a sister to me then anything. Sure she's hot, but the idea of hooking up with her if she was actually into girls is disgusting." She says

"Oh. So the topic of us getting back together. Is there a possibility that's still open for discussion?" I ask

"Ali, I've loved you since the day I first met you, but we're not right for each other. We never were, and never will be. I loved being with you and I miss it like crazy, but I can't handle anymore heartbreak." she answered

"And you won't have to, I promise. We made a promise to each other Em. Please don't back out on that." I beg, taking her hands in mine

"I don't know, I need more time to think." she says pulling away

"There's someone else on your mind, I can feel it. Who is it?" I ask

"Well, we were both feeling depressed, hung up on our exes. We got drunk and it kinda just happened." she starts

"Ok well I know you're not talking about Aria because all she cares about is Hanna. The only other girl you've been hanging out with is that Abby chick, Aria told me. That means it has to be... Spencer!" I gasp

"That's my name don't wear it out." Spencer says, pushing open the hospital room door

"You're sleeping with Spencer!" I exclaim

"Woah, what!" Aria shouts

"No, no, no, you got it all wrong!" Emily cries

"We made out a little a few times, but that's as far as it ever went!" Spencer jumps in defensively

"Actually we did sleep together the first time, but after that it was just making out." Emily confesses

"And you called me a whore!" I shout

"Aria I can ex-"Spencer starts

"No! I don't care, we're not together anymore. You're free to screw whoever it is you wanna screw." Aria cuts her off coldly

"Will you and Alison stop making me sound like a slut who will sleep with any girl who has a pulse? What's next, are you gonna try a say I raped Hanna?" Emily asks

"Well did you?!" Aria fires back

"This is all so rich, coming for the two who cheated on their girlfriends. So what, you two can cheat, but we can't hook up while we're single?" Spencer questions

"For the last time, "A" made me think you were cheating on me and I thought we had broken up already anyways! As for Emily and Alison, they were broken up because Emily couldn't learn to trust her girlfriend!" Aria shouts

"Enough!" I cry, "We didn't come here to pick fights in front of Hanna and stress her out even more. We came here to encourage her to wake up, but I can't imagine why she'd want to after all this. If I were her, the only reason I'd wanna wake up now is so I could find out who killed Caleb, but she can probably find out on the other side."

"You found out who the driver was?" Emily asks

"It was Jason." Spencer sighs

Emily goes into complete shock while the rest of us stand in silence.

"I can't believe it. Why would Jason want Caleb dead? They hardly knew each other." she says

Suddenly the machine hooked up to Hanna's heart starts beeping like crazy until it stops and turns into a single long beep. That's when all the doctors coming racing into the room and push us out the door. I think we just killed Hanna.

**This may come as a shock, but for once I don't have anything else to say. *gasp! Anyways don't forget to ~Stay Weird**


	14. Chapter 14

**Aria POV**

"Your sleeping with Spencer!" Alison exclaims just as Spencer and I walk into Hanna's hospital room

"Woah, what!" I shout

"No, no, no, you got it all wrong!" Emily cries

"We made out a little a few times, but that's as far as it ever went!" Spencer jumps in defensively

"Actually we _did_ sleep together the first time, but after that it was just making out!" Emily confesses

"And you called me a whore!" Ali shouts

"Aria I can ex-"Spencer starts

"No! I don't care, we're not together anymore. Your free to screw whoever it is you wanna screw." I cut her off

"Will you and Alison stop making me sound like a slut who will sleep with any girl who has a pulse? What's next, are you gonna try a say I raped Hanna?" Emily asks

"Well did you?!" I fire back

"This is all so rich, coming for the two who cheated on their girlfriends. So what, you two can cheat, but we can't hook up while we're single?" Spencer questions

"For the last time, "A" made me think you were cheating on me and I thought we had broken up already anyways! As for Emily and Alison, they were broken up because Emily couldn't learn to trust her girlfriend!" I shout

"Enough!" Ali cries, "We didn't come here to pick fights in front of Hanna and stress her out even more. We came here to encourage her to wake up, but I can't imagine why she'd want to after all this. If I were her, the only reason I'd wanna wake up now is so I could find out who killed Caleb, but she can probably find out on the other side."

"You found out who the driver was?" Emily asks

"It was Jason." Spencer sighs

Emily goes into complete shock while the rest of us stand in silence.

"I can't believe it. Why would Jason want Caleb dead? They hardly knew each other." Emily says

Suddenly the machine hooked up to Hanna's heart starts beeping like crazy until it stops and turns into a single long beep. That's when all the doctors come racing into the room and push us out the door. I think we just killed Hanna.

**Line Break**

Me, Spencer, Emily, Alison, and Emily's roommate, Abby, wait anxiously in the waiting room to see if the doctors were able to save Hanna.

"There you are! I went to the boys school, picked them up, and came straight here when Billy called!" Claudia exclaims, rushing towards

"Is she gonna be ok?" Clay asks

"We don't yet. We should here something any minute now." Spencer answers

"Hi, Mrs. Dawson, Clay, James." Emily greets them

"Hello Emily. It's good to see you again, and remember it's Claudia." she says

"We missed you so much Em!" the boys exclaim, still hanging on to Emily

"I missed you guys too." she smiles

"When are you coming back to live with us?" James asks

"Actually guys, I don't think I am. I really like living with my friend Abby and it's better that way. There's just too much drama and bad memories there. And everything reminds me of Caleb. I promise I'll start visiting more often though. Maybe you guys could come stay with me sometimes too." Em says

"You're not coming back? I kinda figured, but hearing it just makes it seem so real. Caleb's gone, Hanna might be gone, and you're not moving back in. That place is starting to feel less and less like home each day." Ali sighs

"Hanna's gonna be fine and like I told the boys, I'll come visit all the time and I guess you guys could crash at my place sometimes too." Em reassures her

"You aren't gonna leave too are you?" the boys ask Alison

"Not right now because I have no job which means I have no money, and I'm not even in school. I kinda need your parents' money right now." Ali says

"And the girls will all move out eventually, as will you two, but we'll always make sure to stay in touch with each other and visit as much as possible. We're a family." Claudia adds

Over in the distance I notice Abby searching around for us frantically, holding two cups of coffee in her hands. I wave my hands in the air trying to catch her attention.

"Abby! Over here!" I call, still waving my hands

She lets out and sigh of relief and starts heading over to us.

"Em, I brought you back some coffee. I would have brought some for all of you but I didn't know what you like and I'm kinda broke right now. Sorry." Abby says, handing Em her coffee

"Abigail? Abigail Doley?" Claudia asks

"Claudia! Hi! I didn't even realize that was you! God it's been way too long!" she exclaims, sitting her coffee down and rushing over to hug Claudia and the boys

"Abby!" the boys scream, nearly knocking to poor girl down

"Hey guys! I missed you so much!" she says

"Your the one Emily moved in with?" they ask

"Yep. The one and only." she says

"Doley! Of course, how could I forget a girl like you!" I exclaim, finally realizing who she is

"Oh my gosh Ari! You changed your hair! It looks so good!" she squeals, now coming to hug me

"Abs, that's Spencer, the brunette, and the blonde is Alison as I'm sure you already know." I say, introducing the three

"Yeah, I met Alison earlier. Good to see you again. And Spencer, nice to finally put a face to the name." she says

"Yeah same here. I've heard a lot about you." Spencer says

"All good things I hope!" Abby laughs

"From Aria and Caleb, yes, but Emily, eh so-so." Spencer jokes

"Shut up Spencer." Emily says, rolling her eyes

"Ari, you're being awfully quiet. Everything ok?" Ali asks

"Yeah, just thinking. I can't the imagines out of my head from the first time we came here. I'm basically just trying to keep it all together." I say

"Even the strongest of us break. Look at me. I used to be the queen of mean back in high school, but now, now I'm just this half broken shell of a person. Luckily, my therapy sessions with Dr. Burton have helped me get a long way." Ali says

"Oh, did anyone tell Claudia what we found out today from Detective Benson?" Spencer asks

"You saw Olivia today?" Claudia asks

"Why do all the adults call her by her first name?" Emily wonders out loud

"I'm a lawyer, I've worked with her before. What did she say?" Claudia says

"She was finally able to get a picture of the driver's face, the one who killed Caleb. She couldn't get a hit from facial recognition so she called us in to see if any of us could I.D. him and Ali did." I start

"Well, who was it?" Mrs. Dawson asks nervously

"It was mine and Spencer's older half brother Jason." Ali admits

"What? Why would your brother want to hurt Caleb? He barely knew my son." she asks, in complete shock

"He used to have a drug problem. He could have been high." Ali lies. Not about the drug part, I know thats true but the video shows the car going straight for Caleb. It was no accident.

"Yeah, sure, he was just high." Spencer mumbles

"I'm sorry did you say something?" Ali asks, knowing good and well she heard every word

"I know he's your brother, but he killed Caleb! Why are you covering for him? Did you lie to Dt. Benson too?" Spencer shoots back

"No! If I knew where he was I would say something! He may be my brother but he killed my best friend, why would I protect him!" Ali argues

"Because he's your brother and you grew up with him! He's your brother and he protected you no matter what and now you're trying to do the same!" Spencer argues back

"You knew our relationship was never like. I'm trying to make sense of this like everyone else. I may have seemed like I was defending him, but I just needed it to make sense to me. That's all. Out of all the things he's done, I just never wanted to believe he was capable of murder." Ali sighs

"Hey! Could you keep it down over there! Some people are actually waiting to hear news about their loved one and it's hard to think when you're over there screaming at each other!" A man about a yard away yells

"Actually, we've been waiting for the past few months for our friends to wake up from a coma that she's been in since the day her boyfriend, our best friend was killed in a hit-n-run! To make things worse, my brother is the one who killed my best friend and I'm the one responsible for putting the other one in a coma! Oh and I didn't even mention how said best friend just flatlined and we're waiting to find out if the doctors were able to save her or not! If she dies I'll be sharing a jail cell with my brother! One best friend is dead, another might be soon thanks to me, my baby is dead thanks to me, the two people I love don't love me anymore! My entire life is falling apart so you shut up! You have no idea what I've been through in these past few months! I can be as irritable as I freaking want to!" Alison snaps

"Woah! Ok, why don't we take a walk?" Abby says, pulling Alison back

"Get your hands off me!" Ali screams, shoving Abby to the ground

"Alison, remember what Dr. Burton taught you? You can learn to control your emotions if you just use mind over matter." Billy says slowly, coming over to assess the situation

"I'm sick of controlling what I feel! Just let me feel what I'm freaking feeling ok!" she yells

"I'm gonna call Roland. He's know how to calm her back down when she get like this." Billy says, pulling about his phone

"What she needs is a freaking straight jacket!" the man yells

"Oh you think I'm crazy?" Ali asks, "He thinks I'm crazy." she laughs to herself

"Yeah! I do!" the man replies

"Hey! Back off idiot! She's not crazy, she's sick! Is that what you do? Prey on completely innocent human beings!" I familiar voices yells

"Noel?" we all gasp while Ali runs over and wraps her arms around him

"And sick people belong in the hospital!" the man argues

"She's in therapy. She needs to be with friends and family right now. She doesn't do well on her own. Now back off!" Noel argues

"After today's appointment with Dr. B, I thought I was better until just now. I guess it was just seeing Hanna flatline. The fact that I could end up in jail just really hit me. Even if she lives, there's still a possibility that I could serve at least 6 months. I have to go to court next week. Depending on whether Hanna lives or dies, and what Dr. Burton decides about my mental health, I might be going to jail or possibly be put in a mental hospital." Ali rambles, finally returning back to normal, keeping her arms wrapped around Noel

"It's been a month, why has be made a decision yet?" Em asks

"He says he likes to get to know the patients before he came really make a decision." Ali says

"Dr. Dawson and um friends?" Dr. Bradley, Hanna's doctor says as he approaches us

"Yes, Dr. Bradley?" Billy answers

"All the stress caused by her friends is most likely the reason Hanna flatlined." he starts

"And?" I ask

"We were able to bring her back." he says

"Thank God!" Ali cries

"I told you, Al, you're not killer." Noel says, kissing her cheek

"Can we see her now?" Mrs. Dawson asks

"Actually, there's more." Dr. Bradley says

"Adam, will you just tell us already!" Billy exclaims

"Hanna is awake." he says

I can finally sigh a real sigh of relief. We know who Caleb's killer is and Hanna is awake. Things are finally starting to get good again.

"And just to bring it all home, so far, she doesn't seem to have any neurological deficits. We need to do further testing to be sure, but so far, so good." Dr. Bradley adds

"Can we see her now?" the boys ask

"One at a time. And she asked for Abby first? I assumed she meant you Alison, but I could have sworn she said Abby." he says

"Maybe she really was with Caleb all that time." Emily wonders out loud

**Line Break**

Billy decided to bend the rules a bit and let us go in two at a time. First Emily and Abby went in. Then Noel and Ali. After them, the was the Dawson boys, followed by Dr. and Mrs. Dawson. Finally it was my turn. Well mine and Spencer's. I figured if I went last time I could spend more time with her and Spencer agreed to wait until everybody else had went in.

"Alright girls, try and make it quick. She needs still needs a MRI and tons of other test. We wanna get as many as possible done today." Billy says, following his wife out the room

Guess I was wrong about getting extra time.

"I just want a minute, and then you can have her until she has to go get her MRI." Spencer offers

"Actually, could you stay?" I ask

"Sure. After you." she says, pushing the door open

Out of habit I grab Spencer's hand as we walk inside. I don't know if she just didn't want Hanna to see or if she didn't want me holding her hand, but Spencer immediately pulled her hand away.

"Sorry." I whisper apologetically

"Ari. Finally, the face I've been dying to see." Hanna says, smiling weakly

"Hey, Han. How ya feeling?" I ask, trying to keep my voice down. I know she probably has a pounding headache.

"I've been better." she laughs softly

"And you've been worse, you know, when you flew through that windshield." Spencer reminds her

"Yep. She still has that same _dry_ sense of humor." Hanna jokes

"And you're still trying to make us laugh. Typical Hanna. We know her head will be just fine." Spencer smiles, finally going over to hug her

"We thought we had lost you for a minute there." I say

"Yeah, me too." Hanna agrees

"So, how much did you hear from our 'visits'?" Spencer asks

"Basically all of it. You two broke up. We're apparently friends with Noel now. Jason killed Caleb. Emily's hot for Spencer and Spencer feels the same way. Oh and Aria practically accused Em of raping me. She didn't by the way." she says

"Um, no comment." Spencer replies awkwardly

"Aww, its true. Do me a favor, don't screw this up Spence. You both deserve it." Hanna says

"I'm sorry to interrupt girls, but an MRI just opened up. Time to go Ms. Marin." Dr. Bradley says, sticking his head in the door

"Ok, but please never call me Ms. Marin again. I'm 19. I shouldn't be called 'Ms.' anything." Hanna complains

"Typical Hanna." I laugh

"Alright, I guess we'll see you later. Bye Han." Spencer smiles

"Nope. For now on no one is allowed to say 'bye' or 'goodbye' only 'see you later'. None of us here are dying anytime soon." Hanna protests

"Fine. See you later Han." Spencer and I say in unison

**Line Break**

About a hour or so later we're still waiting in Hanna's room for her to get back. The room is silent. We may have received good news, but we still have one concern, Alison's sentencing.

"What time is it?" Abby asks

"Why don't you check your phone. Or your watch." Emily suggest

"I forgot my phone at home and the battery in my watch is dead. I just wear it as an accessory." Abby explains

"2:10." I say, reading my phone screen

"Crap! I have class in 5 minutes! I been late like 5 times in the past two weeks!" Abby cries

"Better get moving!" Noel laughs

"You know what, screw it. I'll just skip it." Abby says, shrugging her shoulders

"You are a terrible influence." Spencer laughs, gesturing towards James and Clay

"Hey, I just got off the phone with Dr. Burton. My court date has been moved up to tomorrow at 10. He just gave the judge his decision about my mental status. He's come to the conclusion that I'm bipolar. He wrote me a prescription and said he would let Billy know where to pick it up." Ali announces

"I just got off the phone with Dt. Benson. One of the uniforms talked to Hanna and she's not pressing charges of any kind. The only charges you're left with is one count of reckless driving and one count of reckless endangerment which are two different things. Your bipolar disorder will likely help you get a lesser penalty, but you never know. Be prepared for everything we talked about." Claudia says

**Line Break**

**Alison POV**

It's 11 a.m. I'm in a courtroom with a judge, Mrs. Dawson as my attorney, the ADA(assistant district attorney), a jury, several police officers that worked my case, and my friends. The jury is about to give their verdict.

"In the case of the State of California vs Alison DiLaurentis, has the jury reached a verdict?" Judge Tuller asks

"We have your Honor." A tall, slim, middle aged man answers

"On one count of Reckless Driving, we the jury, find the defendant, Alison DiLaurentis, guilty. On one count of Reckless Endangerment, we the jury, find the defendant, Alison DiLaurentis, guilty." he continues

"Jurors, you are dismissed. The State of California thanks you for your service." Judge Tuller says

"What does this mean? Am I going to jail?" I ask Mrs. Dawson nervously

"The judge will announce that soon. Calm down." Mrs. Dawson says

"Ms. DiLaurentis, I hereby sentence you two 30 months probation, I'm revoking your driving privileges until you are cleared again by Dr. Burton, and you must continue weekly therapy sessions until otherwise stated by me, and you must take your prescribed medications as Dr. Burton instructs until he says otherwise. I don't want to see you in my courtroom again. Don't let me down Ms. DiLaurentis." Judge Tuller rules

"Thank you Ma'am. I mean your Honor! I will make sure to keep myself on the right side of the law for now on." I promise

"Ms. DiLaurentis, please approach the bench." She instructs

After getting the go ahead from Mrs. Dawson, I nervously walk towards the bench.

"Yes, your Honor?" I ask

"Alison, I heard many good things about you from Mrs. Dawson. She speaks very highly of you. I know you've been through a lot in the last few months and were just diagnosed as Bipolar, but don't let that hold you back. Once Dr. Burton clears you, name a college, and I'll make sure you get in. Use these next 30 months to make sure I don't regret my decision. I believe in you Alison." Judge Tuller says

"Thanks your Honor. I promise you won't regret your decision." I agree

"Now, do you have anymore questions before I go?" she asks

"Oh yeah um, am I able to start applying for jobs yet?" I ask

"That's up to Dr. Burton. If he thinks you're ready mentally, apply away." she says

**Line Break**

About a month later, Hanna is out of the hospital and in physical therapy, Dt. Benson and her team were finally able to catch Jason, Toby, and the rest of the people who have been harassing us. Turns out Emily's ex-girlfriend Paige, who she went to Stanford with, some guy Lucas that Hanna rejected, and Aria and Hanna's ex-bestfriend Mona, were all members of Toby's little "A-team". Em also found out that Lucas killed Maya to get back at Hanna. Apparently Hanna had a crush on Em while Emily and Maya were together. I don't how he thought making Emily single would help, but he killed Maya. That's all we know about that.

After starting the medication Dr. Burton prescribed, I was finally able to get my condition under control. Hanna was finally able to make amends with her parents when they came to visit last week. She's moving back to Rosewood with them and finishing her p.t. in Philadelphia. She said she's coming back, but I can't blame her for wanting to get out of here. After the year we've all had, who wouldn't want to get out of here? Me, Emily, Aria, and Spencer decided to follow in Hanna's footsteps. We all flew back to Rosewood with her to try and make amends with our own parents.

Since the semester is over for the girls, Aria said she's thinking of staying in Rosewood for a little while longer. Emily's parents have learned to be more accepting of who she is, but she still ended up going back to L.A. She said it's because Abby needs her. After being together on and off for 8 years, not breaking up at all in the last 5, Abby's boyfriend, Jake, broke up with her. He said he thinks that Abby is lying to herself and everybody else about her sexuality, yet after that he said he was dating her sister now. We all know Abby is about as gay as Caleb is alive. I know that's really bad comparison, but it was the first thing that popped into my head.

Spencer said she's thinking of staying in Rosewood too. She said once she gets her law degree, her parents are offering her a job at their firm. Working for Peter and Veronica would be a great start for Spencer. Maybe when she comes back in several years, she can take over Mrs. Dawson's firm. We all know that Melissa is first in line for the Hastings' practice. I'm sure Claudia would be ready for retirement by them, even if she is still young. It wouldn't be a bad thing for Spencer to use her last name to get her start as a lawyer, but knowing her, she'll wanna break away soon. As for her relationship with Emily, not they actually have much of anything yet, I guess that kind of puts it on hold. I can see why Aria wants to stay in Rosewood with Hanna. They lost so much time together.

I've made my amends with my parents, but I can't stay in Rosewood even if I wanted to. I need to be here for therapy. Mom and Dad said that they would find me a therapist in Rosewood or maybe Philadelphia if they had too, but I really wanna stick to Dr. Burton for now. I'm used to him, I'm comfortable with him. I'm not ready for a change like that yet. Noel said that he's gonna follow me wherever I go, but I know that's not realistic. He needs to stay somewhere and finish school so he can get a good job. We've talked about getting married in a few years, but our relationship is still very complicated at this point. We lost a baby together and then he left me. With my disease, I need know that I can trust that he won't ever leave me again. I need that stability.

Anyway, I guess this is the end of a chapter we've all been desperately seeking the end of. Does that even make sense? I don't really care anyways. The end of one chapter always marks the beginning of a new one, and now that me and my friends are adults, I'm learning to accept the fact that we won't always play a major role in each other lives. I know I can always count on them, but it's time we start heading in our own directions, rather than just going one direction together. We lost a lot and we gained a lot, but we wouldn't be who we are if we hadn't. I think that I can finally that I, Alison DiLaurentis, will be ok no matter what. Maybe that's what it means to be a "Mature Adult" and my dad likes to say.

**Alright Peeps, the story's not over yet. That will probably be the last Alison chapter (Maybe, Maybe Not), but I'll give the other girls at least one more chapter and then I think I'm done. Alison got her happy ending but the story could never be over until we get the real "Haria Reunion" am I right. Anyways, don't forget to ~Stay Weird**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm doing 2 more chapters after this one and they will all be set ten years in the future with the girls now being 30.**

**Spencer POV**

A lot has changed for me in the past 10 years. I got married, became a mom, 3 different times as a matter of a fact, and made partner in the Hastings law firm with Melissa as a defense attorney, only to end up working in the D.A.'s office two years later arguing for the other side.

Sadly I'm not as close with the other girls as I'd like to be. I hardly ever see them anymore. One of my good friends from law school started working for the D.A.'s office in Boston. When he got promoted and became the district attorney himself, he called me up and offered me a job. Me and Em live in Boston now, while Aria, Hanna, and Alison all live in Los Angeles. Hanna chose to start her business there since that's where Caleb is buried and since Alison works with her she lives there too.

Me and Em always said we would go back to L.A. one day so we could see the girls and the Dawson family again, but we sadly never got around to it. We haven't seen them since 6 years ago, right before we adopted our oldest daughter. Hanna and Aria got married 6 years ago and that's the last time we were all together. We planned on meeting up with them after we adopted our first two kids but something always got in the way. Now that we have baby number three and our friends have not met any of our kids, we might finally make that trip.

**Emily POV**

These past 7 years have been the best years of my life. Me and Spencer got married, adopted three beautiful children, and I have an amazing job that I love. I'm a physical therapist who specializes in sports related injuries and I'm also the head coach for one of local high school swim teams. I've been coaching for that past four years and we've won state every year that I've been there. I sometimes give to private lessons with some of my girls, especially the ones in track or cross country. I love to run so I go out and run with them sometimes too. I gotta make sure their in shape for whatever sport they're playing. Their like my kids. I want them to succeed.

While I was still in school I got married and adopted my first kid. My life was crazy and I'm still waiting for it to dial down. They say that every mom is an expert by the time they have their second kid. I'm on baby number three and I still don't know what I'm doing. It never get easier, just crazier, but even as overbearing as my family, especially Spencer, can be, I still wouldn't trade them in for the world.

Our oldest daughter is Emma Grace Hastings and she's 6 years old. She's extremely smart, but possibly the most athletically challenged person I've ever met. I love my little girl, but there is absolutely no way she will ever achieve my dreams of becoming an Olympic gold medalist, not that she actually wants to. Emma has gorgeous hazel eyes just like Aria's and light brown hair and an olive complexion.

Two years later we adopted a little boy. Ian James Hastings. Ian is very outgoing, sweet, caring, and a total goofball. He has a big heart for such a little boy. Emma is very shy in social situations so Ian is always very protective of his big sister. Ian's got deep blue eyes, light brown hair, and a medium complexion. Every parent say that they don't have a favorite child, that they love all their children equally. I think that's bull. The part about not having a favorite. I definitely love all my kids the same amount, but if they weren't really my kids, if they were just some of my kids from the swim team or something, Ian would be my favorite. Teachers and coaches also lie and say they don't have favorites. Every coach or teacher knows there will always be that one kid, or those few kids that just have a special place in their heart. Ian is my only son and is truly one of a kind. Even though I love all of my kids the same, Ian will always be my favorite. But who knows, that might change when they get older. Ian's just a huge Mama's boy. My Mama's boy more then Spencer's.

Our youngest daughter, my baby girl, is 3 months old. Her name is Maddylan Jill Hastings. Maddie has dark brown hair, soft brown eyes, and a fair complexion. When we got married, me and Spencer agreed we only wanted two kids, but the social worker who helped us adopted Emma and Ian called one day and changed our minds. She said that Ian's birth mom had given birth to another baby a few days earlier and wanted us to adopt her. We considered it and decided not to and then we found out that Emma's birth father just happened to be Maddie's birth father as well and we just knew it was meant to be. A baby girl that was the half sister of both our other kids. How could we say 'no' to her? Since the birth mother went through the adoption agency a few days _after_ Maddie was born, it took even longer before we could bring her home. She was born 14 weeks ago yet she's only been with us for the past 3 weeks. If the birth mother would have contacted us directly or at least let us know _before_ Maddie was born, we could have had her a lot sooner.

The reason all the kids have Spencer's last name and not mine or mine and hers together is because we agreed when we got married that we wanted to keep our own last names. Lawyers and attorneys usually refer to each other using their last names and it sounds less messy if Spencer doesn't have two last names. And I'd much rather be known as Dr. Fields or Coach Fields rather then Dr. Hastings-Fields or Coach Hastings-Fields. Its kind of a mouthful if you ask me. I'm not really sure how we came to the conclusion that all the kids would be 'Hastings' instead of 'Fields'. Plus, here in Boston, everyone knows who A.D.A. Hastings is. When Emma goes to law school, which is Spencer's dream for her, people are gonna be like, "Oh yeah Emma Hastings, she's the daughter of A.D.A. Spencer Hastings, niece of defense attorney Melissa Hastings, and granddaughter of defense attorneys Peter and Veronica Hastings." It just wouldn't sound right if her last name Fields, but if Ian or Maddie ever become swimmers, their changing their last names to Fields. One day I'll be known as the _this_ Olympic swimmer's high school coach or maybe even college if I ever work my way up there. Or maybe I'll be known as one of the doctors that helped save _that_ swimmer's career. I know I'm not a surgeon, but if they got hurt and I was their physical therapist, I'd still be one of their doctors. My point is, when I'm famous one day, and one of my kids becomes a swimmer, they have to have _my_ last name.

**Spencer POV**

When someone goes to prison for a long period of time, they sometimes have a chance for parole many years down the line. Paige McCullers, Jason DiLaurentis, and Toby Cavanaugh. Three people that have some sort of connection to me. Three people that are in prison. Three people with a chance for parole. Paige is in a women's federal prison just right outside my district, and Jason and Toby are in a men's federal prison right outside the city limits of Boston. When a prisoner tries to go for parole, a prosecutor is usually there to argue why they shouldn't be released. For some crazy reason each of those case landed on my desk. Paige killed Emily's girlfriend. Jason killed Caleb. Toby stalked, harassed, and threatened me and my friends. Anyone with half a brain would go above and beyond to make sure those three never see the light at the end of the tunnel if they were in my position.

This morning I got, put on some clothes, dropped my kids off at school and daycare, grabbed some Starbucks, and went to work. When I get the courtroom there is a delay because the van bringing Paige in broke down and they had to wait for a new one. An hour and a half or so later, she finally shows up. Each side argues their case, about 2 hours of deliberation, a decision is made. Paige will remain in prison until the end of her sentence which is in ten years. Thats done, next case. Toby Cavanaugh. His case is much quicker. It was decided that he would remain in prison after maybe ten minutes of deliberation. He'll be locked up for the next 15 years, the remainder of his sentence as well. And last, but certainly not least. Jason. DiLaurentis.

Now don't get me wrong, I hate Paige and Toby for what they did, but I hate Jason even more. I could even stand to look at him in that courtroom. All it did was fuel my hate fire and I had to be careful not to act irrationally.

Jason is my brother. My big brother. Big brother are supposed to look out for you, protect you from anyone who ever tries to hurt you, not be the person who causing you pain. Granted we didn't know we were siblings for about 17 years, my whole life at that point, but he still never should have teamed up with Toby. He didn't protect the sister he grew up with and he didn't protect me from Toby. Me and Alison were his sisters. Toby wanted to destroy us and Jason tried to help and almost succeeded. Almost.

My father came out of retirement to argue Jason's case. He couldn't have the both of us screwing up his reputation. Me by keeping Jason in prison and Jason by getting himself put there in the first place. Me and my father battled it out like crazy. When it came time for Peter to give his closing argument, he said this,

"Jason was always the sweetest little boy, kind, caring, compassionate. He would never hurt a fly. When he grew into a teenager he had a rough time. His mother and father fought all the time, then he finds out his father isn't really his father. I am. All this drama caused a lot of stress in young Jason's life and unfortunately, he turned to drugs. With the help and support of friends and family he was able to get clean a few years later. Once you become an addict, it's like you have this disease. For most diseases, once you've had it's possible to get again, to relapse. That's what happened to my son. He had relapse and made the stupid mistake to get behind the wheel of a car. He never meant to kill that boy, and honestly, he saw Jason coming. Its his own fault for not moving out of the way. Don't punish a sick kid for something the Rivers boy brought upon himself."

My father used his closing argument as a way to glorify his son as a kid, not defend his client. Then to make matters worse, he blamed Caleb for Jason mowing him down with a car! That was the most ridiculous thing I'd ever heard. Dad really lost his touch. If he wants to get personal, so can I.

"Some of you may feel that it's wrong for me to be here today, arguing this case. The victim was a close friend of mine. The brother I never had. The killer, he was the half-brother I wish I never had." I start out, glaring at Peter and Jason

"Hastings, if I catch you giving either of those two a death glare again you will be suspended!" The judge yells

"My apologies." I say, "Jason DiLaurentis was never the person Mr. Hastings, the defendant's father, claims he was. I was always close friend with his younger maternal half sister, Alison. One day me, Ali, and our friend Emily were out in the DiLaurentis' backyard talking, laughing, then Jason angrily storms out. Alison had stole something of his and he wasn't very happy. He picked up field hockey stick and sung it at her. Luckily, she ducked. He tried to attack his own sister while sober, imagine what he could do to a stranger while high?" I go on

"Objection!" Peter shouts

"On what grounds?" I ask

"Well uh, relevance? How is that story relevant?" he questions

"Its relevant because it proves he was violent even while sober. That he was a violent person in the past and this would not be the first time he attacked someone." I answer

"Because you, the prosecutor on this case, are a credible witness to that." Peter argues

"Mr. Hastings, A.D.A. Hastings, that's enough! Finish giving your closing statement and stop rambling about past memories with your friends!" the judge commands

"As I was saying, Jason already has a violent history. His record shows three drunk and disorderlies , five DUI's, and two assault and battery charges. Now Mr. Hastings over here argued that Caleb Rivers, the victim, saw the car coming and could have moved out of the way. He is wrong.

The night he was killed, Caleb and some friends, me being one of them, wanted to have a movie night at his parents' home where we were all living at the time. We got hungry so he decided to pick us up some pizzas. When Caleb gets to the pizza place, he parks his car and starts walking towards the front door. Out of nowhere a car comes zipping in the parking lot going 80 mph easy. He turns, sees headlights in his face for not even a second before being run down. The driver stops, backs up and runs over his head once more, and speeds out. He ran back over him to make sure he was dead! He was headed straight for Caleb Rivers and I willing to bet he was sober that night. You can't do a hit-n-run that perfectly while under the influence. You've all seen the security footage. You tell me if he looked high. If it looked like an accident. If Caleb had time to move out of the way of the car! This was so accident. Jason DiLaurentis deliberately ran over Caleb Rivers and did it again to make sure he was dead and then sped off into the night. He is a violent criminal! His initial sentence should have been life without parole. Even though he got that parole chance. Don't let him get out. He'll just kill again. I'm willing to bet he'd even try and make me his next victim. That's all I have let you say. The decision is yours." I conclude

"Wow Spencer, I thought I taught you better then that. A good attorney never brings their personal feelings regarding a case into the courtroom. Especially not the A.D.A." Peter says

"I'm not bringing out my emotions, I'm trying to reach the jury's emotions." I argue

"Then why did you get so teary-eyed talk about it?" he mocks

"Because your son killed my best friend! I watched his girlfriend fall apart when she got that call! When he got into a car wreck herself and fell into a coma, I sat by her bedside for months praying to God she'd come back to us!" I cry

"See. You brought your personal feelings into the courtroom and that was a huge mistake." he smirks

"So those weren't your personal feelings when you talked about your son, I mean your client? You called him your son several times. Would a good lawyer who's defending their child refer to them that way?" I argue

"This is exactly why your no longer at the firm. You weren't good enough." he says

"You know what Dad? Fuck you! I am an amazing prosecutor and my record speaks for itself!" I cry

"Order! Order in the court! The both of you need to stop or I will send you back to prison with Mr. DiLaurentis!" the judge barks

**Line Break**

Paige is in prison for another 10 years, the remainder of her sentence and Toby for another 15, the remainder of his. But Jason? What happened to Jason? He walked! They let him go! Jason is a free man. Free to kill again. I can't believe those idiots would be so crazy as to let him of all people go!

**Emily POV**

Maya's killer was finally brought to justice 10 years ago but he never got a chance for parole. He got LWOP. Lucas will never be free again. He will never see the light at the end of the tunnel. There's always a chance that the crazy bitch named Paige could be free, but not today. Not with Spencer going up against her. Then there's Toby. No sane person will ever let him walk before his sentence is over. I'm not at all worried about him. Then there's Jason. My father-in-law has decided to defend him. If anyone could possibly sway at least one juror to believe Jason should be free, its a Hastings. Hastings don't quit. This one case is just so close, so personal to Spencer that its almost unethical. Spencer was friends with the victim and is the younger half sister of Jason. She knew what he was like when he was younger. She can testify to just how crazy he is. The jury will never let him go.

"Emily, you will never believe what happened today! God, I am so pissed!" Spencer exclaims, angrily dropping her briefcase on the floor

"Which one walked?" I ask nervously

"Jason. Paige has at ten more years and Toby fifteen, but Jason is free. They might need to lock me up before I have to kill that sick son of a bitch!" she cries

"We have to tell Hanna." I sigh

"Let me do it. She needs to know the reason why." Spencer says

"What, was there some kind of technicality?" I ask

"I'm calling her and I'll put on speaker. We'll do it together." Spencer says

She pulls out her iPhone and scrolls through the contacts until she finds Hanna's name. Three rings and she picks up

"Hey Spence!" Hanna says when she picks up

"Hi, Han. Listen I um, I have some news. Its bad. Really bad." Spencer says

"Oh my gosh is Emily dead?!" Hanna cries

"No, no, no! I'm right here Han!" I exclaim

I hear her breath a sigh of relief.

"Toby, Paige, and Jason all came up for an appeal today, They were trying to get out on parole. One of them did." Spencer starts

"Oh god is it Toby? Is he coming after us again?" She asks

"Sweetie, it's worse." I say

"How could Paige be worse then Toby?" Hanna asks, trying to pretend she doesn't know its Jason

"Jason is free. He got out." I admit

"How could you let this happen Spencer?!" Hanna cries hysterically

"The jurors voted that he remain in prison for the rest of his sentence which is life." Spencer starts

"Then how is he free?" I ask

"He's out on a technicality. The jurors felt he didn't deserve to go free, but the judge overruled their decision. When Jason was identified as the driver, it was by his at the time mentally unstable sister. No one else recognized him except for Alison and if she wasn't mentally stable her testimony doesn't count. In the Bill of Rights it states that no one can be tried for same crime twice. Even if they found new evidence, which is highly unlikely, they legally can't try him for this case again. I'm sorry Hanna." Spencer explains

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. I'm sorry you fucked up at your job at lost friend. Lose my number." Hanna barks

**Spencer POV**

I can't believe this. Just because Alison is bipolar and didn't know it back then Jason walks! He can never be tried for this again! We have to wait for him to kill someone else if we want him back in prison and I pray to God that doesn't happen. I can't lose another person I love.

"Spencer?" A sniffling voice says from behind me

"Melissa? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I ask

"W-Wren is d-dead!" she cries

"What?! How?!" I exclaim

"Someone killed him. I think it was Jason." she sobs

I took me 10 years to move on from what happened when I was 19. 10. Damn. Years. I finally had the perfect life, but it was all just some allusion. Perfect doesn't exist, and if it did, it sure as hell wouldn't chose me.

**Spemily 10 years into the future. I know that more about Spencer then Emily but she was included and this is how I want to end it. 10 years later they have seemingly perfect lives before it all goes to hell. Next up with be Ali's future followed but Haria. I might give them separate chapters but I'm not sure. Anyways, until next time. Don't forget to ~Stay Weird**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alison POV**

10, almost 11 years ago, one of my best friends, Caleb Rivers, was killed in a hit-n-run. Several months later I find out my brother was the driver. That same night that Caleb was killed, I was involved in a car accident of my own with Hanna, Caleb's girlfriend. She suffered some serious head trauma and spent months in a coma. My injuries were mostly contained to my abdomen and I lost my baby because of it.

Recovering physically wasn't my biggest obstacle to overcome. It was actually quite easy compared to the mental and emotional challenges I faced. I was so depressed after I lost my baby. I pushed away everyone expect for my therapist. I felt he was the only one who understood me because he had went through something similar. Yeah Claudia and Billy had lost a child too, but they weren't the ones who caused his death.

After a few months of therapy, Dr. Burton finally diagnosed me as bipolar and gave me medication to help me control my illness. At first the made me feel worse. I felt really bad about myself for having a mental illness. I felt worthless so I stopped taking my meds. Noel and Dr. Burton both tried all kinds of crazy things to get me to take them but I wouldn't budge. Hanna eventually stepped in and said she'd never forgive me for the accident if I didn't help myself get better and she wouldn't let me work with her on her fashion line. I couldn't stand the thought of her hating me and I'd do anything for her forgiveness so I took the pills.

2 years later, Dr. Burton decides it would be a good idea to test out some new medication. Something that wasn't as strong as what I was taking at that time. The new pills only caused more problems. I started having anxiety attacks, I developed a sleeping disorder, and I found myself with an increased need for more pills. I ended up having to take more medications, which led to a situational addiction, and that led to a stint in rehab. Noel left me, Aria was living in Europe, Spencer and Emily had moved away, and Hanna was all I had left. She said I caused her enough problems and wanted nothing to do with me. I was alone for five years. I was living in Rosewood with my parents who had learned to be more caring and sympathetic to my condition, but still, I was alone. I need my friends. I needed someone who wouldn't treat me like a ticking time bomb. For five years, I was alone.

My parents asked me what I wanted for my 27th birthday. I told them I wanted to fly to L.A. for an appointment with Dr. Burton. I would have given anything to talk to him again at that point in my life. Mom and Dad bought three plane tickets and we flew to L.A. When we got to our hotel, Hanna, Aria, Noel, Dr. Burton, and the Dawson family were all waiting in our room. They threw me a surprise party. The Dawson's present for me was my own condo in the city. Hanna gave me a job working with her. She knew I had been dreaming about that since the day we left for college. She knew how scared I was that she would never wake up from that coma and both our dreams would be shattered. I thought she hated me forever. She just wanted me to get better because she believed in me and didn't want my talent to go to waste because of some stupid illness. As great as the condo and job offer were, the didn't even come close to what Noel gave me.

After I had opened all my presents, I was a little sad because Noel hadn't given me anything. I looked him with this look of sadness yet anger. I look him dead in the eye and say,

"I don't hear from you for five years, you show up at my surprise party, and you don't even have the decency to get me a birthday present? Are you trying to hurt me even more then you already have?"

That infamous Noel Kahn smirk spreads across his face.

"Oh I got you something alright. I got you the best present of all." he says

Everyone looks on anxiously. I can tell they know something I don't.

"Noel, what's going on?" I ask

He gets down on one knee and pulls a small box out of his jacket pocket.

"Oh my gosh." I gasp

"Alison Lauren DiLaurentis," he starts

Everyone else in the room starts grinning from ear to ear.

"Happy Birthday." he says in one breath and opens the box

My entire face drops. The box has a damn car key! I thought he was giving me a ring! He gives me a freaking key! I want diamonds! A girl like me deserves diamonds! I wanted a big ass rock on my finger that I could show off and make every other girl in the world crazy jealous!

"I don't care what that car looks like! This is the _worst_ present you could have possible given me." I growl

"Just come outside and see the car." he begs

I reluctantly take his hand and let him lead me and the rest of the guests outside. When we start getting closer to the parking lot Noel makes me cover my eyes.

"Alright. Open them." he says after letting my bump into the car

I open my eyes to see a red Ford Mustang. I don't remember what year it was but it was the newest one out at the time. Plus it was wrapped in a huge red bow. Everything is better when it has a bow on it.

"Still mad?" Noel smirks

"Only a little. I can't believe you bought me this car! Its amazing!" I cry

"You always said you wanted to know what it was like to get behind the wheel of one of these babies. Maybe you can't keep the car forever if you plan on having kids and it kinda looks weird when a person gets to a certain age but, you deserve it." he says

"I love you!" I cry and press my lips up against his

He's obviously a little caught off guard at first but he kisses back after a second or so.

"I'm sorry. I kinda got caught up in the moment." I apologize

"Well you know what they say 'old habits die hard.'" he jokes

I was hoping he'd be a little more serious. Say he loves me back. Maybe kiss me this time.

"Hello? How long you gonna leave us hanging?!" a voice calls out, seemingly from my new car

I grab the key to unlock the door a climb inside. There's a laptop sitting in the passenger seat. Spencer and Emily's faces are on the screen.

"Happy Birthday!" they cheer

"Wha-. How. T-thank you." I stutter

"Noel put the whole thing together." Mom says

"Just wanted you to have the best birthday in the history of birthdays. You deserve it Babe." he grins

"I think you have one more present. Open the glove box." Spencer says

"And angle the laptop so we can see what's in there and see your reaction at the same time." Emily commands

"How is it that Spencer's the one stuck with Emily for the rest of her life yet she's still ordering me around?" I joke

"I do not order people around!" Emily says defensively

"Yeah, Babe, you kinda do." Spencer agrees

"Less yapping and more opening the glove box." Noel whines

"Alright, alright. Geez Noel, you don't have to be such a baby." I tease

"Open it!" everyone shouts

I finally obey their commands and reach over to open the glove box. Inside there is, of course, the user's mannel for the car.

"Open the mannel." Noel says

Although I'm confused, I still do what he says.

"Oh my gosh." I gasp

The pages have been cut out the book but there's something inside. An engagement ring with a big ass diamond!

Noel pulls me out of the car, gets down on one knee, and takes the ring in his hand.

"Alison Lauren DiLaurentis, you are the love of my life. Without you my life is empty. You make me want to be a better man. It's been a long and hard road, but I'm glad to have had you by side throughout it all. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. Will you marry me?" he proposes

My eyes well up with tears. Everyone assumed they were happy tears, but they were wrong.

"You leave me for five years and you think you can just buy me a new fancy car and put a big ass rock on my finger to make up for it all?" I question angrily

"What?" he asks, taken aback

"You really expect me to take you back because you buy me expensive things? These stupid material things are not want our relationship is about. Its about love, trust, honesty, and sometimes forgiveness. You never even said sorry!" I cry

"Ali, I'm sorry. I know was a douche. I screwed up. I screwed up bad. I can't make up for the fives years of sadness and loneliness, but if let me, I promise to make the rest of your years the best of _our_ years." he says, now standing up, still with my hands in his

"Ask me again." I say

"To marry you?" he asks

"Ask me again." I repeat

Noel gets back down on one knee, the ring in still in his hand.

"Alison Lauren DiLaurentis, will you be my wife?" he asks

"Hmmm, I'll have to think about it." I tease

Everyone stares at me like I'm crazy but Noel stays down on his knee. I pretend to be in deep thought in for a minute.

"Of course I'll marry you! How could anyone say no to a face like that? Now put that rock on my finger and own this proposal!" I cry

Noel slides the ring of to my finger, stands up, presses his lips against mine and spins me around.

"I'm getting married!" I cheer

All of my friends and family as well as the other people in the parking lot start clapping and cheering for us.

"I did it Dr. B! I got the job, the car, the guy, but most importantly, I found happiness. I owe it all it to you." I say, running over to hug him

"I'm proud of you. This was all you Alison." he says, hugging back

"Lets go celebrate!" Noel cheers

**Line Break**

I didn't care about having a big, fancy wedding. Me and Hanna spent 6 months planning the wedding and that was it. Me and Noel were really excited to get married. Sadly Emily and Spencer couldn't be there. Emily had a big swim meet the next day and Spencer was in deep at work, but everyone else was there. It was a beautiful wedding. Hanna was my maid of honor of course, and Noel asked James and Clay both to be his best men. He loves those boys as much as the rest of us. Caleb may be gone, but Claudia Dawson and two other amazing boys that we love just as much as the one we lost.

For our honeymoon we went to Bora Bora and stayed for a week. A few weeks after we got back I found out I was pregnant. It was a bitter moment finding out. We were thrilled that we were gonna be parents, but it always reminded us of the child we had lost years earlier. We thought about how old they would be, what they might be doing, then the simple fact that we could lose this baby too. My doctor labelled the pregnancy "extremely high risk". She said we needed to be prepared for losing the baby. She said the pregnancy would most likely compromise my health and we should consider abortion. She said even if we didn't want that now, it may become necessary in the future. Me and Noel weighed the risks but we decided to go for it. We wanted this baby more then anything.

The first four or five months went pretty smoothly but by the time we hit month six, all kinds of problems arrised. I suffered through some pretty intense pain and had a little bleeding but nothing we couldn't get through. By the time I reached 32 weeks I was constantly in pain. I spent all my time in the hospital. I was miserable and dreaded my decision to keep the baby. One night I woke up at about 3 a.m. with these intense, sharp pains in my stomach. Noel ran to get the doctor and when he got there I was lying in a pool of blood. They rushed me to the O.R. and did an emergency c-section. The baby was a girl.

Soon we found out she had a weak heart and wasn't breathing on her own. Her lungs were developing slower than they were supposed to. She ended having open heart surgery two days after she was born but thankfully they were able to help her lungs with antibiotics. We were able to take her home six weeks later.

Isabella Lauren Kahn is now 2 years old. She's healthy and at the same level as most of the other kids her age except for her weight. We're not too worried about it because Noel and I were both kind of small babies and we eventually caught up to our age group. We're extremely overprotective of our baby girl so me and Noel hardly ever leave her alone with anyone else. Noel runs a non-profit organization the helps the victims and the families of victims involved in hit-n-run accidents and tries to decrease the number of DUI's that happen each day. He knew how close the cause was to me and my friends and instead of using his wealth for his own personal gain, he decided to use it for the greater good. I couldn't be more proud to call him my husband. While I'm at work, Bella stays home with her daddy and if we're both working I take Bella with me to work. Some our employees have kids and no one to watch them so we set up a little daycare center. Hanna's son, Caleb, goes everyday and Bella loves him. They truly are the best of friends.

**Line Break**

Today Hanna came to work in tears. Me and Bella were the only ones there at the time so I pulled her into my office and sat her down.

"What's going on Hanna?" I ask, taking her son from her arms

"Spencer called yesterday." she starts

"Ok, but why do you look like you lost your best friend?" I ask

"She said that um." Hanna tries to continue

"Wait a second, is Emily dead?!" I cry

"No. Its J-Jason. He's o-out." she stutters

"What do you mean he's out?" I ask, in denial

"He out of prison because your stupid ass just had to be mentally unstable when you identified him as the driver when no one else could! Your testimony doesn't count and now that sick son of a bitch is free to go out and kill again! Who know's who will be next!" Hanna cries hysterically

"This isn't my fault! I didn't hit Caleb with that car and I am _not _ judge who let him walk!" I argue

"You defended him!" she argues back

"He's my big brother! He was supposed to always have my back and I was supposed to have his because that's what siblings do! He made the ultimate betrayal and I was trying to figure out how to process it but I don't want him out anymore then you do!" I cry

"I don't believe you." she says

"I'm the one who identified him! He's gonna want me dead. Me, Melissa, and Spencer. We're all his sisters and we turned our back on him. I identified him to the cops, Melissa refused to represent him and help him stay out of prison, and Spencer is the prosecutor who put him there. If anyone's life is in danger, it's ours. Ours or someone we love." I argue

"What grudge did he have against me? Why would he steal Caleb from me?" she asks

"I don't know. Without Caleb out the way he thought you'd run to Aria and she'd leave Spencer. Neither of them would ever want Spencer dead and if Aria left her instead of being taken from her, she was more likely to run to him. They are both sick and twisted people. Who knows why they did what they did, but blaming me or Spencer will not change anything. Caleb will still be dead and Jason will still be free. I'm sorry that you're hurting but you are _not_ the only one." I argue

"I'm sorry. I just need someone to blame!" she cries

"Blaming someone won't fix things Han. The only thing you can do is learn to move on. Grief and and anger only cause more problems." I say

"I should probably call Spencer and apologize, shouldn't I?" she asks

"Yeah, you should. I bet she's feeling utterly sick to her stomach. She put him away once but couldn't do it again. I can't imagine what that must be doing to her." I sigh

"I need to take some time off. Do you think you can handle things here without me for a couple weeks?" she asks

"Yeah of course. If you need anything just name it." I agree

"Thanks. Do you think you could keep Caleb for a little bit. Aria's away at some stupid conference or convention thing again and I don't think I can handle him by myself. I think I might go home for a couple weeks." she says

"He can stay with us for as long as you need. Bella would love to have Caleb staying with us. They love each other so much." I say

"Thanks. I'm gonna go call Spencer." she says, heading out the door

Knowing that Jason is free, I'm extremely afraid for me and my family. God knows what he'll do next. Maybe I should contact the LAPD about it. Or should I wait? Jason could have already killed again and be in lock up. Maybe I should wait to see what Spencer says to Hanna. It took me 8 years to have a happy life, amazing husband, and healthy baby. I'll be damned if I let Jason screw this up for me. I'll be damned if I let this stupid disease take control again. My life is great and I will not let anything change that. I'm Alison DiLaurentis. I'm _the_ Alison DiLaurentis. I don't get scared, I instill fear others. I won't curl up into a ball and let some other body of flesh take control of me. Jason's not winning this one It's not a silly game or competition anymore. Thi is my life and I'm gonna fight for it, and I'm gonna come out on top. No one can control me.

**And now Jason goes wreaking havoc in yet another life. Jason's fate will carry over into the next and final chapter as well and we'll see where Hanna and Aria end up 10 years into the future. Anyways, until next time. Don't forget to ~Stay Weird**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Wow, ok it's been a YEAR since I updated this story. I'm so sorry it took so long. I tried working on this several months ago and I got distracted and was working on another story at the time as well. I struggled to keep up with that one and I kinda forgot I never finished this one. I'm so sorry to have kept you all waiting this long. I hope this is worth the wait.**

**Hanna POV**

Jason DiLaurentis. When I was in high school that was just a name that meant nothing to me. Sure he was Spencer and Ali's brother but I couldn't care less about either of their families. Spencer was one of my best friends after moving to Rosewood and Ali, well she made me the girl I am today. I love them both, but the Hastings and the DiLaurentis's mean nothing to me.

Jason DiLaurentis. Everytime I hear that name it fills me with rage. Every. Damn. Time. If I could be left alone with him and a gun, I could kill him and not give a damn about the reprecussions. He's out of prison and in America we have a law against double jeopardy. He can't be tried for the same crime again. Unless he kills someone else or someone else kills him, that sick son of a bitch is a free man. He better enjoy his freedom, it won't last much longer. Jason DiLaurentis will never see the sun rise again. I'm going to kill him.

Ali and Noel alredy agreed to keep an eye on Caleb for a few days and Aria will be home from her trip soon. I hate to abandon my family, but I have to do this. Jason deserves to die.

Since my company is so successful and we sometimes have to travel for meetings, we have a compnay jet. I don't even have to worry about traveling commerical and it will be a lot easier to sneak a gun on board.

**Line Break**

About five and a half hours later my plane finally lands on Boston. First I need to find Spencer and then hunt Jason and drop the son of bitch. I pull out my phone and search through my contacts and find her number. I put thr phone up to my ear and it rings three times before she answers

"Hey, Han, what's up?" she asks

"Hey, Spence, I'm in Boston. Where are you?" I ask

"What are you doing in Boston? It's not safe with Jason on the loose!" She cries

"I'm about to make it a whole lot safer." I say, smirking to myself

"How the hell are you gonna do that?" she asks

"It's pretty simple actually. I'm gonna kill him." I tell her

"What?! Hanna, you can't do this! Think about Aria, and your son, and the little girl you and Aria are adopting. Don't screw up your life over him. It's not worth it Hanna." she argues

"Caleb, the love of my life, the man your brother killed, deserves justice! Even if Jason is in prison he's still living when he deserves to die. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill him." I argue back

"I just gave you 3 reasons, but maybe this will convince you. Jason killed Wren. He's going back to prison Hanna." she tells me

"Yeah, maybe, but what if he gets away with it? He killed Melissa's husband, what if he kills your wife next. Or Ali's husband? What then Spencer? He needs to be stopped and I'm gonna be the one to do it." I tell her

"I just got home and Emily's here too. Come to the house and just talk to us." she begs

"No, I'm not gonna let you talk me out of this." I decline

"Hanna, please, I already lost one friend, I can't lose another." she pleads

"I'm sorry Spencer, but I have to do this." I tell her

"Fine, you leave me no other choice. I'm calling the Chief of Police and having him put the city on lock down and starting a man hunt for you and Jason. When they find you, they will throw you in prison and he'll be put in protective custody and they won't be able to prosecute him from Wren's murder. Is that really what you want Hanna? Just come to my house and forget about your plan. Please." she continues to beg

"Spencer I told you-" I start

"Hanna, he's made his bed and now he has to lie in it. He killed again and he won't get away with it and he will never see the light of day again." she says

"How can you be so sure?" I ask

"I'm Spencer fucking Hastings and I'm on a mission to put this bastard behind bars and I always get it done." she says

"Do you actually have any proof? Can you convince a jury that he killed Wren without reasonable doubt?" I question her

"He had the motive. Melissa wouldn't help him when he needed it. He spent years in prison and she could have kept him out. She's the best defense attorney out there, just like my mother was. He needed her help and she refused. In his mind, she took his life away from him so he took a piece of hers, her husband. He also had the opportunity seeing as he was a free man at the time and he has no possible alibi. Now all we need is the means. We need to find away to put the smoking gun in his hand." she explains

/

30 minutes later I find myself at Spencer and Emily's doorstep trying to work up the courage to ring the doorbell. I feel like such a coward.

I finally force my hand into the air and extend my index finger. I still can't find it in me to actually press the button so my finger just hovers over it.

I close my eyes and take and deep breath and feel a gust of air in my face. When I finally open my eyes, Emily is just a few inches from my face. I guess she was running out the door.

She jumps back and gasps, "God! Hanna you scared the hell out of me! What are you doing here?" she cries

"I've been out for for 15 minutes trying to find it in me to ring the doorbell." I explain

"I meant what are you doing in _Boston_." she clarifies, crossing her arms across her chest

"Aren't you gonna invite me in?" I ask, changing the subject, "Or do you have somewhere to be?"

"No, I don't have anywhere to be. It's nap time and Ian left his teddy bear in my car. He won't sleep without it." she says

"Em! Is someone at the door?" Spencer calls from inside the house

"It's Hanna!" Emily calls back

"Well let her in and go get the damn bear!" Spencer instructs her

Emily rolls her eyes and motions for me to come in side.

"I'll be right back." she says, jogging towards her car

I walk farther into the house, taking a moment to look around.

"Hey, Han." Spencer says, walking down the staircase

A dopey grin spreads across my face as I walk towards her.

"It's so good to see your face again and hear your voice in person. Me and Em FaceTime like everyday, but you, I never get to talk to you." I say, grinning from ear to ear

"I've really missed your face. You have such a lovely face." she says

We finally meet in the middle and she extends her arms out to hug me.

"This is much better then the phone conversation earlier." I mumble, burying my face into her neck, hugging her tighter and tighter each second

"Hanna, are you ok?" she asks pulling away

It wasn't until that moment that I realized I was in tears. I don't know if it was finally seeing Spencer and Emily again for the first time in years or all the Jason stuff getting to me. Once the tears started, there was no stopping them.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I really shouldn't have come here." I confess, trying to choke back the tears

"You came for the wrong reasons, but you can stay awhile for the right reasons." she says

"Do you have anything to eat?" I ask

"Me and Emily were gonna order some pizza after the kids went to sleep. It'll be the first time in three years that we get to eat the kind of pizza we actually want rather then the kind our kids want." she says

"Well can you order it now because I'm starving!" I whine

/

The faint sound of children laughing slowly brings me out of my slumber. My eyes flutter open and everything looks a bit hazy. I rub my eyes in hopes that it will make things better.

I push back the sheets and start to sit up when I feel a pounding in my head. I look around my surroundings and find that I'm in a room that doesn't belong to me. Then it sinks in. I'm at Spencer and Emily's house. I've been here for a week. Every night I pass out drunk about 3 a.m. and wake up with a killer hangover completely unaware of where I am.

I normally taking sleeping pills but I didn't think to bring them with me. The only way I can fall asleep without them is for me to get so drunk I forget why I'm having trouble sleeping. I've been this way since the day I woke up from that coma 10 years ago.

"Morning Sleepyhead." Emily says, standing in the doorway

"What time is?" I mutter

"Almost noon." she says, looking down at her watch

"You still wear a watch?" I tease, still half-asleep

"I can't have my phone on me at work and I have to keep track of time somehow." she says

"You got anything for a hangover?" I ask

"There's some Advil on the nightstand and a bottle of water." she replies

"Thanks." I sigh, reaching for the pills and the water

"Should I be worried about you?" she asks

"What are you talking about?" I ask

"I know you've taken sleeping pills ever since that accident 10 years ago just so you could sleep. If you didn't have your pills you had to get blackout drunk to forget why you couldn't sleep in the first place. It should be under control by now, Hanna. If this is a problem, we can get you some help. I know you're pretty high-profile back in Los Angeles and I can make sure the tabloids don't get wind of this." she says

"I don't need to go to rehab, Emily! I don't have a problem!" I shout

"Well you either go to rehab or get the hell out of my house! Last night my 6 year old daughter and 4 year old son caught you dancing on the kitchen table with your shirt off and a bottle of Gin in your hand! You're a bad influence!" she shouts back

"It wasn't Gin, it was Tequila." I correct her, " And I had on a tank top and shorts. I wasn't trying to be a bad influence for your children, I was just trying to forget the fact that Alison called me and told me Aria started moving her stuff out of our house yesterday and into Ali and Noel's guest house. Kaylee, the girl we're adopting the baby from, found out about everything that's gone down this past week and decided she doesn't want us to have her baby after all. My life is falling apart and Jason is still walking the streets a free man. I should've never said anything to Spencer that day. I should have just found Jason and killed him before she had the chance to talk me out of it."

"Hanna, I'm sorry your life sucks right now, but you have no one to blame but yourself. Get your act together, go home, and fight for what you want. You want something to happen, make it happen for crying out loud! You control your destiny!" she lectures me

"Honestly, I don't care that Aria moved out,we need the space, but I wanted that baby more then anything. How the hell am I supposed to get her back? All I've ever wanted was a daughter and I blew it. The one thing I really want back, I can't have." I tell her

"Talk to Kaylee. Convince her that you are the right person to raise her daughter." she advises me

"I look at Ali and Bella, and I want that. I want a little girl to call my own. I love my son with all my heart, but all my life I've wanted a daughter. I'm all alone now, and I can't do it on my own." I sigh

"All my life I've want a child who would do the one thing I'd never be able to do. Go to the Olympics and win some gold. Emma will never be that child. She's so athletically challenged. Ian has a lot of potential but he doesn't seem to care very much about sports. Maybe Maddie will by my little athlete or maybe I won't have one at all. What I'm trying to say is no matter what you want your life to look like, you can't guarantee it'll end up that way. You might not be meant to have a daughter and I might not be meant to have an athletic child to win me some gold at the Olympics. Some things are just out of our control." she says

"Didn't you just tell me that I control my destiny?" I question her

"It only applies to a certain extent, Hanna." she says

"I just think the whole thing is bullshit." I argue

/

After I sobered up, Emily and Spencer had some errands to run. I offered to watch the kids while they were gone.

Emma and Ian wanted to go play out in the backyard. It wasn't until they asked that I realised I've never taken my own son to play outside in our backyard at home. I'm such a terrible mother.

"Pwease can we go outside!" Ian begs, snapping me out of my thoughts

"Absolutely! Now go get your shoes." I instruct him

His little legs dash up the staircase and Emma follows closely behind.

I look down at Maddie who's sitting in my lap and smile.

"Can I take you home with me?" I ask

She smiles back.

"I'll take that as a yes!" I laugh

"Hey! You can not steal my baby sister!" Ian shouts, running back down the stairs

"What about you? Can I take you home instead?" I ask

"Where do you live?" he asks, sitting down on the couch next to me to put on his shoes

Emma awkwardly stands next to the couch with her shoes already on. She's just so shy, but I think it's so cute.

"I live in a city called Los Angeles. It's get pretty hot over there just like is does here, but there's so many fun places to go. I work a lot, but I still find time to take my son Caleb to the beach several times a week." I tell him

"Can I go to the beach?" he asks

"We'll talk to you moms about it when they get home." I tell him

Right on que the front door swings open to reveal Spencer and Emily on the other side.

"Mommy! Mommy! I wanna to go the beach with Aunt Hanna!" he cries, running towards them

I'm not quite sure which one he was actually talking to.

Emily reaches down and ruffles his hair.

"The beach is a long way from home, Buddy." she says

He pokes out his bottom lips and does his best puppy dog eyes. I taught him that trick.

"Pweeeaaaasssseeee!" he begs

"We'll think about it." Emily sighs

"Why do you have on your shoes?" Spencer asks

"We're gonna go play outside!" he cheers, jumping up and down

"Why don't you and Emma head out there and we'll be out in a minute. Mama and I wanna talk to Aunt Hanna for a bit." Spencer says

Ian hangs his head and walks back over to his sister.

"C'mon Emma." he says

Emily and Spencer walk over to the couch and sit down next to me. Maddie starts to whine and Spencer takes her from me.

"Hanna, there's something you need to know." Emily starts

"Alison called while we were on our way home. It's Aria. She's uh, she's been shot." Spencer continues

"Was it, h-him?" I ask, tears welling up in my eyes

"Aria walked into Noel's office where she found Jason holding Noel, Alison,Little Caleb, and Bella at gunpoint. Ali and the kids are fine. Noel and Jason wrestled over the gun. Noel was hit in the head and knocked out. Jason dropped the gun and Aria picked it up. They fought and two shots were accidently fired off. One hit Jason, the other hit Aria. Jason was dead by the time the paramedics arrived and Aria and Noel are both in surgery now." Emily says

"It's over? He's really dead?" I ask, the tears now streaming down my face

"It's over now. He's really dead." she says, wrapping her arms tightly around me

"I need to go home. I need to see be with Aria. And poor Ali is all alone with the two kids. She needs my help. I need to get home." I ramble

"We'll go with you. We already talked to our bosses and got some time off of work. We can book a flight out first thing in the morning." Spencer says

"He's dead now and he still has the ability to ruin our lives even more than he already has. If Aria and Noel don't make it, he stills wins." I sigh, burying my face in my hands

"No he doesn't. We're flying back to LA tomorrow and when we get there Noel and Aria with both be fine. We win." Spencer argues

"Promise?" I ask

"Promise." she says

"It'll be another Haria Reunion." Emily says, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze

**And that concludes the story. I hope you guys don't hate the ending. I know I kinda ended on a cliffhanger as to whether or not Aria and Noel survive, and let's just assume they do, I just didn't write that part of the story. Don't shoot me. **

**I hope you all have a fantastic summer and I will try to do the same. I love you all and thank you so much for waiting a year for this. **

**~Stay Weird Bitches**


End file.
